GATE - Así fue como los elfos invadieron Falmart (HIATUS)
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: La Puerta de Alnus se abre. El Imperio Saderano envía una expedición de conquista contra el otro mundo. Esta expedición es masacrada antes siquiera de poder ver al enemigo... Salvo que esta vez el enemigo no es el JSDF. Estos invasores no son japoneses. En realidad, ni siquiera son humanos. Bienvenidos al Imperio Saderano... Mejor dicho, bienvenidos a Salikueraknas.
1. Chapter 1

La Batalla de la Colina de Alnus.

**_Alnus Collis._**

**_Día de la batalla._**

Petrus Canis era uno más de los soldados del Imperio Saderano.

Veterano de mil batallas, había seguido fielmente a sus centuriones por todo el Imperio, hasta lugares tan dispares como la pacificación de la región de Remae, el aplastamiento de la rebelión Castrop, o la sumisión del Reino de las Conejitas Guerreras.

Había alzado su espada indistintamente contra bandidos, soldados rebeldes, separatistas o esclavos que osaban rebelarse contra el Imperio, así como empleado pico, pala y otras herramientas propias de zapadores para construir carreteras, puentes y miliarios[1].

En principio aquella batalla iba a ser relativamente fácil. Así había sido siempre. Así era como debía ser. Los Dioses lo garantizaban. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que el Imperio Saderano había sido derrotado en batalla?

...bueno, vale, era cierto que en la Guerra Ártica habían corrido un serio peligro de desaparición. ¡Pero eso había sido hacía casi trescientos años! El Imperio era mucho más fuerte ahora, perfectamente capaz de enfrentarse y aplastar a cualquier enemigo...

...eso si es que conseguían acercarse de una maldita vez hasta donde el enemigo había tomado posiciones, por supuesto. Una fuerte llamarada procedente del cielo le forzó a agacharse detrás de un caballo muerto; emitiendo un potente chillido, el enorme wyvern negro que la había lanzado pasó volando sobre su cabeza, antes de girar en el aire y buscar nuevos enemigos. No demasiado lejos de aquella posición, el fuerte olor a sangre y podredumbre señalaba el lugar donde había caído lo que debía ser un manipulo.

Al ser parte de las tropas que no habían tenido tiempo de cruzar la Puerta, Petrus no había oído más que rumores de lo que había pasado en el otro lado antes de recibir las ordenes de replegarse apresuradamente más allá de Alnus Collis. Supuestamente, en el otro lado de la Puerta había un enemigo especialmente agresivo y feroz, que no tenía la menor relación con la fácil conquista que habían anunciado los generales.

Ni siquiera se sabía si el general Cónsul Martianus había sobrevivido al otro lado; el resto de los oficiales legados habían tenido que reorganizar el ejército como podían, pues muchos de los oficiales y las tropas de elite habían perecido o quedado atrapadas al otro lado. Fuera quien fuese el cónsul general que había sido nombrado a cargo de toda la fuerza imperial, o mejor dicho, del escaso 50% que había logrado sobrevivir al primer ataque, había ordenado una carga contra el enemigo.

Estratégicamente, aquella decisión de cargar a lo bestia contra la Puerta no era tan estúpida como parecía; la Puerta era un gran cuello de botella, y el único nexo de unión entre Alnus Collis y el mundo al otro lado. Si no impedían en aquel momento que aquel peligroso enemigo pusiera pie en Alnus y consolidase una cabeza de puente en Falmart, sería mucho más difícil expulsarlos de vuelta a su mundo. Cada soldado muerto ahora ahorraría otras cinco muertes en una batalla futura para expulsar al enemigo de Alnus.

Ese era el razonamiento militar, perfectamente lógico, que Petrus entendía y aprobaba, al igual que sus compañeros. Por eso habían gritado "¡Gloria a Sadera!" antes de alzar sus espadas y cargar, apretando los dientes y tratando de tragarse la incertidumbre.

Solo que no habían contado con el poder del enemigo. Los oficiales se habían reído al ver que el enemigo estaba cavando grandes fosos para meterse en ellos, al parecer en la creencia de que eso les protegería frente a las tropas imperiales. Tampoco habían dado la menor importancia a ver que el enemigo estaba emplazando extraños carros metálicos que se parecían bastante a los escorpiones de asedio que empleaba el Imperio en ataques contra ciudades que se negaban a aceptar el benéfico gobierno de Molt Sol Augustus.

Observando a distancia, lo único que habían podido decir con toda seguridad era que el enemigo era algún tipo de especie humanoide; sus tropas parecían estar uniformadas y habían izado una gran bandera cuartelada en negro y azul oscuro, con algo que parecían tres triángulos verdes entrecruzados en el centro.

Aquel diseño no se parecía a la enseña de ninguna nación que conocieran, por lo que asumieron que era el estandarte del poder gobernante en el Otro Mundo. Los oficiales se habían frotado las manos, prometiéndose un buen botín de guerra cuando ganasen. Un enemigo poderoso era otra forma de decir un enemigo rico, y un enemigo rico derrotado era sinónimo de un gran botín

Consecuentemente con aquella idea, los mandos habían ordenado una carga...

...solo para ser aniquilados antes siquiera de poder alcanzar al enemigo. Petrus apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado; fuego, muerte, truenos, todo ello en una serie de muy caóticas imágenes que, de no ser por estar en medio de un campo de batalla repleto de soldados imperiales y ni un solo enemigo, habría pensado que era un sueño...

—¡Hiya! ¡Hiya! ¡Gloria a Sadera!—Un centurión a cargo de un pequeño grupo de caballería se abrió paso entre el humo, pasando al lado del sorprendido Petrus; sin dar muestras de haberse percatado de su presencia, los jinetes siguieron avanzando... solo para caer de sus monturas como si hubiesen sido alcanzados por la furia de los dioses; pequeños truenos retumbaron en el aire, punteando cada vez que uno de los jinetes caía.

Nada más oír el primer trueno, Petrus se había echado al suelo; había aprendido a odiar y temer aquellos truenos, símbolo de una poderosa magia que abatía a los soldados imperiales como si fuese la voluntad del Dios de la Guerra, Emroy. Salvo porque ni siquiera Emroy o su Apóstol Rory tenían el poder de matar gente sin tocarla siquiera.

No pasaron más de dos minutos hasta que todo el escuadrón de caballería fue abatido; probablemente no habrían llegado a acercarse a menos de dos ligas del enemigo. Petrus no se levantó, prefiriendo arrastrarse por el suelo, reprimiendo una arcada; pese a ser una mezcla repugnante de barro y sangre de los soldados caídos, seguía siendo menos peligroso que exponerse a que el mago que empleaba aquella magia lo abatiese.

Si por lo menos pudiera salir de allí... informar al Imperio de lo que estaba pasando...

"_No seas idiota. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que te crean? Si al menos fueras un patricio o un centurión tendrías alguna posibilidad._" Le dijo su parte racional. "_Si te pones a decir que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo invencible, lo más probable es que te decapiten por derrotista y por desertor._"

Pero aún así, Petrus sentía que debía hacer algo, lo que fuese, más que quedarse ahí sin poder moverse. Si al menos pudiera echarle un vistazo al enemigo... si tuviera algo en lo que basar sus informes... Maldijo su mala suerte. ¡Era solo un soldado más! ¿Qué podía hacer contra un enemigo semejante?

Varios estampidos grandes atrajeron su atención. Además de los wyverns que lanzaban fuego y los truenos que mataban gente, estaban los truenos grandes; poderosas magias explosivas que abrían cráteres en el suelo y pulverizaban roca, tierra y soldados como si estuviesen hechos de papel. Aquello era algo que solo los magos de Rondel habían sido capaces de hacer, pero no tan rápido y con tan enorme eficacia...

Sintiendo que los estampidos se acercaban aún más, Petrus dejó de gatear y se incorporó para echar a correr. Incluso los soldados del invencible Imperio Saderano sabían que a veces convenía huir del enemigo y replegarse para regresar con fuerzas renovadas...

Los truenos arreciaron; sintió en el lado izquierdo de la cara un silbido, como si algo muy pequeño hubiese pasado junto a su cabeza a gran velocidad. Apretó el paso, sabiendo que el mago en cuestión probablemente estaba tratando de alcanzarlo con su magia. Recordando algo que había oído de un veterano de las guerras contra las arqueras conejitas, el compañero Brutus Pius, trató de correr en zigzag, de modo que ofreciera un menor blanco al mago...

Un trueno retumbó; un intenso dolor atravesó su pierna, como si se le hubiese clavado un virote de ballesta. Ahogando un gemido, Petrus cayó al suelo, rodando para apartarse de la línea de fuego. Sujetándose la pierna herida con las dos manos, trató de mirar la herida; esperaba encontrarse un virote clavado en la pierna, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había nada más que borbotones de sangre empapando su túnica y calzones.

"_¿Pero... qué clase de herida es esta...?_" maldijo tanteándola con los dedos; lo único que parecía una herida era un extraño agujero redondo, por el que salía toda la sangre, y que le causó un intenso dolor al rozarlo.

Recordó algo que había visto cuando estaba de guarnición en Rondel, la ciudad de los magos. Como parte de su deber, había tenido que restablecer el orden en una pelea entre dos magas de la Tribu Rurudo, aquellos apestosos salvajes. Una de las magas, una tetona y muy escandalosa chica de cabellos castaños, había empleado una extraña magia que lanzaba piedras o trozos de metal afilado a muy altas velocidades contra sus objetivos. Varias de aquellas piedras habían impactado contra las paredes, abriendo unos agujeros redondos muy similares al que tenía en la pierna

De modo que... no era furia divina... Era una magia mineral. Algo que ellos tenían, algo que el Imperio Saderano podía comprender, y combatir, si aprendían como hacerlo.

Solo tenía que salir de allí y llegar a la base más cercana de las tropas imperiales. O en el peor de los casos, hasta Italica. Allí le dirían como contactar con las tropas imperiales y podría dar su informe a sus centuriones...

Llevaba un buen rato caminando, cuando se percató de que alguien se hallaba a su espalda. Girándose de reojo, distinguió una larga cabellera rubia y un cuerpo esbelto y fibroso. Orejas picudas asomaban entre el cabello rubio.

Ju, estaba de suerte, decidió; sin duda debía ser uno de los auxiliares elfos, que de algún modo había sobrevivido a la batalla. En circunstancias normales se habría puesto a reñir con dureza a aquel maldito cobarde, pero en aquel momento era más importante usarlo como apoyo para su supervivencia. Deteniéndose, se giró hacia el.

—Estás de suerte, elfo—anunció—. Ayudame, y yo te ayudaré a ti. Yo...

Se detuvo al ver con más detenimiento al elfo. O más concretamente, a la extraña ropa que llevaba, y que no tenía nada que ver con el equipo de los soldados auxiliares del Imperio Saderano.

El elfo en cuestión portaba una _lorica scamata_, del tipo que solo los oficiales más ricos podían permitirse, hecha de un metal azul mate y sobre una gruesa camisa negra; en lugar de túnica portaba _braccae_ de cuero, del tipo que llevaban los bárbaros del norte, y botas de caña alta manchadas de sangre y barro por el suelo. No portaba casco, ni escudo, y a modo de arma llevaba lo que parecía una pesada ballesta en la que el arco había sido reemplazado por un alargado tubo de metal. Una espada de hoja ligeramente curvada pendía de su cinturón, perfectamente envainada.

—Tu... Eres un...—comprendió, deteniéndose con horror.

El elfo alzó aquella arma hasta colocarla junto a su cara, el extremo del tubo apuntando a Petrus. Aunque este no reconoció el arma, si que identificó la postura, idéntica a la de los ballesteros.

—_Aruwai-ziq, harpuatar__**[2]**_—ordenó en un idioma extraño y sibilante—. _Uga kuen ziq_[3].

Sin esperar respuesta, hizo un movimiento con la mano que empuñaba el arma; un nuevo trueno retumbó, este especialmente intenso. Petrus sintió un golpe equivalente a la coz de un caballo en el pecho; un agujero se había abierto en su coraza, que había sido atravesada como si no existiese. No necesitó ver la sangre brotar para saber que no tenía la menor esperanza de recuperarse de una herida de ese tipo.

Mientras caía al suelo, exhalando su último aliento, Petrus comprendió con claridad del todo meridiana lo que iba a pasar. El Imperio Saderano había basado toda su supremacía sobre Falmart en el hecho de que ningún enemigo estaba tan bien armado, equipado ni organizado como ellos. Nadie podía movilizar tantas tropas, ni causar tanta destrucción; el Imperio Saderano era despiadado con sus enemigos y con sus vasallos.

Eso fue una gran fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo sembró una gran debilidad.

Los saderanos no estaban preparados para enfrentar una lucha desde una posición que no fuese la de la más absoluta superioridad sobre el enemigo. Nunca contemplarían la posibilidad de que un enemigo pudiera ser superior a ellos. Nunca se plantearían la idea de que los elfos, armados y equipados mejor que los saderanos, podrían derrotarlos.

"_Pero eso ya no será mi problema. Yo he hecho cuanto he podido. Muero en el campo de batalla, como complace al Dios Emroy..._" pensó Petrus antes de expirar.

Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo.

* * *

[1] Durante el Imperio Romano, los soldados de las Legiones empleaban casi más tiempo construyendo las infraestructuras descritas que en combate activo contra los enemigos de Roma. No existe ninguna razón para suponer que el Imperio Saderano, explícitamente basado en la Antigua Roma cuando no poblado por descendientes de romanos venidos de la Tierra, adoptaría una organización diferente.

[2] Ríndete, humano.

[3] Yo te mataré.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arunokas Bad-Karash.**[1]****

**_Alnus Collis._**

**_6 días después de la batalla._**

El rubio _lahiyyala**[2]**_, o soldado fusilero Relam Arsayos, se detuvo al borde de la trinchera y examinó detenidamente los restos de lo que en su día había sido un campo de batalla, deteniéndose especialmente en los restos de los cadáveres de los dragones. Aquellos lagartos voladores eran más pequeños que los que conocía de su mundo, pero aún así habían sido igual de peligrosos para sus compañeros y el.

Relam Arsayos era un ejemplar promedio de los elfos que habían acudido a través del Portal a la batalla en la Colina de Alnus (obviando que ignoraba que se llamaba así); sus casi dos metros de altura le colocaban por encima del humano promedio, al igual que su esbelto aspecto, engañosamente flaco, ocultaba una fuerza tremenda.

Como la mayoría de los de su especie, era lampiño y de cabello rubio oscuro, cortado a media melena, la piel pálida, y lucía ojos azul oscuro, en su caso brillantes al ver una nueva situación, o intuir el combate. Arrugó la nariz al notar la peste que desprendían los dragones en descomposición; sus largas orejas triangulares, con forma similar a un cuchillo, aletearon ligeramente, asomando entre el cabello.

Ajustándose el fusil de cerrojo que llevaba al hombro, caminó por el perímetro, en el que las trincheras estaban siendo reemplazadas por muros de piedra edificados por esclavos _harpuatar_ bajo la dirección de los _wetelahiyya_[3], o Wetlas, por abreviar.

Muchos de ellos eran prisioneros capturados en las batallas para asegurar su posición en la colina, aunque habían tenido que traer a unos cuantos a través del Portal desde su propio mundo para acelerar el trabajo. La Gal-Gashan a cargo de la misión recelaba que en los próximos días hubiese un nuevo ataque.

Aquella era la primera campaña en que Arsayos y su unidad de fusileros se desplegaban en otro Orbe, y pensaban asegurarse de seguir con vida el mayor tiempo posible. Si consiguieran capturar al menos algún tipo de exquisitez culinaria o lo que en aquel mundo pasase por tal sería sencillamente perfecto.

Como la mayoría de los soldados que habían llegado cuando las principales batallas ya se habían librado, no sabía gran cosa acerca de los detalles técnicos de la conquista de la posición. Lo único que tanto el como sus compañeros sabían con seguridad era que aquel era otro mundo; uno que, al menos en aquella zona, era muy similar a las regiones norteñas de su propio país.

—Esperaba al menos un poco más de acción...—renegó mirando las nubes de cuervos y otros carroñeros que volaban sobre la colina, en la zona donde yacían los cuerpos que los Wetlas aún no habían retirado para quemarlos. Deseó que se diesen un poco más de prisa; el olor era insoportable cuando el viento soplaba hacia el campamento, y tener a tanto pajarraco sobrevolando sus cabezas le disgustaba.

—No importa el mundo al que vayamos, siempre habrá carroñeros—Quien decía eso era una elfa bajita y con cabellera negra recogida en un moño; su piel ligeramente tostada, en contraste con la piel rosacea de Arsayos, probaba su impuro linaje, así como ascendencia de las regiones del Oeste de su patria; la elfa, empuñando un cuaderno en una mano y un carboncillo en la otra, abocetaba los pájaros.

—Supongo...—Arsayos miró de reojo el uniforme de la chica; pantalones, camisa verde con mangas rojas y una capa color tierra; el uniforme de los Dubsar[4], el Cuerpo de Escribas del Ejército. En contra de lo que sugería el nombre, los Escribas eran expertos en dibujo artístico y técnico, así como en muchas áreas de conocimiento, no solo en la escritura—. Creí que a los _dubs_ no os interesaban las aves.

Ella le dirigió una mirada desafiante con unos ojos negros.

—Somos _dubsar_. Nos interesa todo aquello que implique conocimiento—señaló—. Incluimos a la flora y fauna de los otros Orbes en la definición de "conocimiento".

—De acuerdo...—Arsayos no tenía ganas de discutir aquello.

A menudo los Fusileros y los Escribas discutían entre si por su participación en el campo de batalla; los Fusileros creían que los Escribas eran unos cobardes que solo se atrevían a acercarse cuando ellos ya habían ganado la batalla. A su vez muchos Escribas consideraban a los Fusileros como unos brutos que solo pensaban en disparar contra todo lo que se movía.

Miró de reojo como la chica seguía dibujando las aves carroñeras, habiéndose olvidado de su presencia. Se preguntó una vez más como lo harían los dubsar para abstraerse del entorno que les rodeaba y centrarse en lo que fuese que dibujaban o anotaban...

Recordó que tenía que continuar su patrulla y se despidió de la Escriba, recibiendo a modo de respuesta un gruñido. Bueno, al menos se había molestado en contestar.

Mientras caminaba en torno al perímetro, observó hacia el centro del campamento, donde más personal esclavo bajo la batuta de los Wetlas se ocupaba de construir nuevas cabañas, estas de ladrillo, antes de dirigirse hacia la cantina de la base, una de las primeras instalaciones en ser completadas, junto a la enfermería y el barracón de los oficiales, construido enteramente de piedra gris.

En aquel instante, una nueva formación de fusileros cruzaba el Portal, procedentes de su mundo, dirigidos por oficiales que llevaban casacas azules para distinguirse entre todos los soldados vestidos de negro y verde. Arsayos se alegró al ver aquello; cuantos más fuesen, más probable era que empezasen las operaciones de expansión.

Alzó la vista hacia el estandarte negro y azul, con el Valkor verde engastado en el centro, que ondeaba ligeramente al viento encima del Portal, y sonrió. Aquel era un símbolo que los salvajes de aquel Orbe aprenderían a odiar y temer.

* * *

En la zona del campamento más cercana a la Puerta, una gran cabaña de piedra de un solo piso, que se alzaba justo al lado del Portal, era el escenario de una reunión entre la Gal-Gashan o Comandante Reina, la Excelentísima Narya Elasyas, sentada ante una mesa redonda junto a los altos oficiales a cargo de las tropas recientemente desplegadas.

Todos los presentes en la reunión eran una exhibición de lo mejor que podía dar su raza: altos, fuertes, con largas cabelleras rubias, ojos rasgados azules o verdes, y expresiones de férrea resolución. Todos ellos, incluidas las mujeres, portaban uniforme compuesto de chaqueta, camisa, pantalón y botas militares, cortados por el mismo patrón pero diferenciados por sus colores e insignias.

Los oficiales miraban con interés el mapa desplegado sobre la mesa, un mapa que cualquiera de los oficiales del Imperio Saderano habría reconocido, en el caso de haber estado allí presentes; se trataba de una de tantas muchas cosas que los fusileros habían recuperado de los restos de lo que había sido el campamento enemigo.

—Como pueden apreciar observando este mapa, este continente, y por tanto este mundo es mucho más rico de lo que esperábamos hasta el momento—La Gal-Gashan se colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas, antes de señalar en el mapa; la principal diferencia entre su uniforme y los de sus tropas es que el suyo era completamente negro, con una tira de tela verde con un Valkor dorado en cada hombro—. Podemos ver que aquí hay un asentamiento _harpuatar_ que sin duda nos dará ricos botines y gran cantidad de _geme**[5]**_ para vender en los mercados de Tabran. Lo que es casi mejor, seguramente no esperarán que les acometamos tan pronto. No después de haber acabado con sus ejércitos.

Sus oficiales asintieron.

—Aparte de eso, el mapa señala también ricos recursos minerales aquí, en el sur, y lo que parece ser la capital del enemigo—señaló lo que en el mapa aparecía como una ciudad especialmente grande—. Esto nos da una gran ventaja de inteligencia. O esa es la teoría. ¿Qué es lo que saben del enemigo?

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos, antes de hablar por turnos.

—Por lo que hemos recogido en el campo de batalla, tienen un nivel técnico similar al de los _harpuatar_ de nuestro Orbe. Tal vez algo menor—opinó uno que portaba insignias de los Wetlas, con un emblema rojo de pico y fusil cruzados sobre un escudo redondo, colocado en los brazos de una chaqueta marrón tierra—. Nada de lo que cuentan los soldados o de lo que hemos encontrado sugiere que conozcan el poder de la pólvora. Mis técnicos están estudiando sus armas por si se da el caso de que conozcan aleaciones que puedan sernos útiles.

Elasyas asintió. La experiencia de la Madre Patria en campañas en otros Orbes enseñaba que aprender cuanto se pudiera del enemigo desde el primer momento era una prioridad máxima. Incluso algo tan aparentemente inútil como era estudiar las aleaciones con que forjaban sus armas podía abrir la puerta a nuevos conocimientos.

Ahora quien habló fue la líder de la Caballería Aérea, una chica de cabello corto rubio rojizo y boca de expresión feroz, cuyos ojos eran invisibles tras unas gruesas gafas de lentes opacas que le cubrían la mitad superior de la cara; el uniforme que vestía era azul oscuro, con un emblema que mostraba una espada con alas en color plateado.

—Sus dragones son pequeños y débiles—informó—. Aunque parecen ser lo bastante numerosos para suponer un problema si se juntan los bastantes, o atacan una posición no defendida por dragones, no hemos tenido demasiados problemas contra ellos. De todos modos, aconsejaría evitar enfrentamientos entre ellos y las unidades de tierra hasta que tengamos una forma segura de derribarlos. Además, ni siquiera los equipaban con armas de ninguna clase. Confiaban en que podrían derrotarnos simplemente con el poder del propio dragón.

—¿Qué hay de sus vuelos de exploración?—quiso saber la comandante.

—Tengo a jinetes haciendo vuelos de reconocimiento, pero no hemos encontrado nada que sugiera industria o cualquier forma de tecnología aprovechable.

Ahora quien tomó la palabra fue el lider de los fusileros o lahhiyala[6]. Este era el único que apenas tenía pelo; había optado por afeitarse casi completamente la cabeza, salvo por una coleta rubia en la nuca, y poseía unos ojos fríos y calculadores, así como una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. También era el más fornido del grupo; el uniforme negro y verde, adornado con el emblema dorado de la espada y el fusil cruzados en la manga, le quedaba quizá demasiado ajustado. En conjunto daba la impresión de ser la clase de persona con la que nadie quería meterse por aprecio a la propia vida

—Revisando los muertos en el campo de batalla, hemos encontrado que los harpuatar no son la única forma de vida existente en este mundo—informó con voz seca—. También hemos encontrado por lo menos una veintena de cuerpos pertenecientes a tres especies adicionales distintas; teniendo en cuenta que estos se hallaban peor armados que los humanos, probablemente eran empleados como tropas auxiliares.

Gal-Gashan Elasyas asintió. Aquello se parecía bastante a lo que había en su propio mundo; el Sacro Imperio Dokarvio se hallaba en guerra permanente contra los salvajes naciones harpuatar que acechaban más allá de sus fronteras. Henchidos de odio y racismo, los humanos explotaban a otras Criaturas como tropas auxiliares para que luchasen y muriesen por ellos, de modo que la preciosa sangre humana no se derramase. Por si esto no era bastante, militarmente la situación estaba estancada; cada lahhiyala elfo con un fusil contaba con al menos un fusilero harpuatar para devolverle los disparos; las tropas auxiliares eran contrarrestadas con sus propias tropas auxiliares.

La principal diferencia hasta el momento entre ambos mundos, el Orbe del que venían y aquel, era que en su Orbe de origen no existía la brecha tecnológica que había en este.

Una brecha tecnológica que en realidad no era tan amplia: 50 o 100 años como mucho, casi nada para las vidas de los dokarvios, pero suficiente para marcar la diferencia. Lo cual era excelente para sus propósitos.

Las órdenes emanadas de Palacio no dejaban la menor duda acerca de qué era lo que había que hacer en el nuevo mundo; consolidar la cabeza de puente en torno a aquel lugar, construir una fortaleza inexpugnable en torno a la Puerta y traer a todo el Ejército Expedicionario lo antes posible.

Eso incluía asegurar el control de las áreas en torno a la Puerta, así como determinar la naturaleza del enemigo al que hacían frente. ¿Se trataba de una coalición de naciones, o por el contrario se trataba de un gran y poderoso imperio?

¿Habría que ir ciudad por ciudad conquistando y sometiendo, o por el contrario bastaría con un ataque masivo contra la capital del Imperio para que todo el país se sumiera en la guerra civil, facilitando el trabajo de conquista y purificación?

Determinar aquello era fundamental para la estrategia que se seguiría en los siguientes días, semanas y meses.

—¿Cómo vamos en cuanto a tropas?—quiso saber.

Ahora quien habló fue el zapador.

—Hemos traído aproximadamente a 15.000 soldados ya, y seguimos trayendo gente mientras hablamos. Esperamos que para finales de la semana ya hayan entrado unos 30 a 35.000, y que para final de mes ya tengamos a 120.000 asentados...

—¿Podrán mantener la construcción de la fortaleza a ese ritmo?—preguntó Elasyas.

—Bueno, ayudaría bastante que los fusileros nos echasen una mano—opinó el Wetlas—. Los _geme_, aunque eficientes bien dirigidos, trabajan a desgana y se comen la comida más rápido de lo que podemos reponerla. No habíamos previsto capturar a tantos.

—¿Cuántos humanos necesitan?

—Con 2000 podría apañarmelas, siempre que los fusileros echen una mano. Pero ahora hay en torno a 6000 y muchos de ellos ni siquiera están sanos para trabajar...

Elasyas arqueó las cejas.

—Creí que habían suprimido a los que no estaban sanos.

—Así lo hicimos. Solamente conservamos a los que tienen heridas leves a moderadas. Y los pocos ejemplares vivos de especies extrañas; por cierto que los Escribas y los Sanadores los quieren para hacer experimentos con ellos.

—Si lo cree necesario, reduzca sus números a niveles aceptables—Elasyas no se tomó demasiado tiempo en considerar aquella cuestión; a nadie sensato le importaba si los humanos vivían o morían—. Que los fusileros que no estén de patrulla o de guarnición arrimen el hombro. Nuestra prioridad es completar el campamento lo antes posible.

—_Aku, Gal-Gashar_—asintieron el zapador y el comandante de fusileros.

Elasyas asintió, antes de añadir otra orden.

—Antes ha mencionado que le han pedido ejemplares de humanoides. Entiendo que no tienen ninguna utilidad para el trabajo, ¿correcto? En ese caso, entregue esos ejemplares a los Escribas y a los Sanadores si los quieren. Toda información es útil.

—Por supuesto—confirmó el zapador.

La General Reina continuó examinando el mapa, valorando sus opciones. Confiaba en sus oficiales y sabía que cumplirían bien su misión. Ahora le tocaba a ella pensar qué era lo que debían hacer. Cual era el siguiente paso a seguir; contando con que en varios meses dispondría de un ejército expedicionario completo, precisaba expandir su zona de influencia. De ninguna manera un ejército de un millón de soldados iba a poder caber y sobre todo alimentarse de aquella pequeña colina en medio de ninguna parte.

—Nuestra misión no cambia en lo más mínimo—sentenció Narya Elasyas mirando a sus oficiales—. Tenemos el deber de asegurar el control de esta región, iniciar la explotación de sus recursos para nuestra industria bélica, transportar a nuestras tropas aquí lo antes posible, y librarnos de la amenaza que supone el enemigo a nuestros planes. Que haya una brecha tecnológica a nuestro favor solo facilitará que seamos más rápidos y precisos en llevar a cabo estas tareas.

Hizo una pausa antes de girarse hacia el comandante de los fusileros, aquel que había hecho mención hacia la existencia de las otras razas que no eran humanos.

—Comandante Goryos, le encomiendo la misión de escoger a los equipos que exploren el área en todas direcciones. Necesitamos toda la información que podamos y, aunque no dudo de las habilidades de los jinetes de la Caballería Aérea de la oficial Lanyas, hay cosas que solo pueden verse desde el nivel del suelo.

Nadie protestó por aquella valoración; todos ellos habían estudiado el _Manual de Orbes_, por lo que sabían que ese era el procedimiento a seguir, establecido por Palacio en los primeros tiempos de la Conquista de Orbes. Ni siquiera Lanyas protestó; había visto las suficientes campañas como para ignorar que había mil y una formas en que un soldado de tierra podía evitar ser visto por la Caballería Aérea.

La General-Reina no había terminado.

—Mientras los equipos de reconocimiento exploran el área y entablan contacto con los humanos, nosotros prepararemos el asalto a la ciudad más cercana con nuestras fuerzas principales—informó—. Según este mapa, lo que hay aquí es una ciudad en una buena posición estratégica para estrangular la red de carreteras que comunican esta región.

Elasyas pegó unos golpecitos en el mapa.

—Hay que asegurarla antes de que esos salvajes lo hagan primero. Puede que hayamos eliminado a buena parte de su ejército, pero eso no significa que no estén preparando fuerzas aún más numerosas para caer sobre nosotros. Esta ciudad también aparenta ser un lugar donde existen tierras de cultivo. Si las estaciones de nuestro mundo sirven de referencia para este, la cosecha será en breve. Necesitamos apoderarnos de los cultivos antes de que los humanos hagan la cosecha.

Los oficiales asintieron. Los Dubsar habían probado y estudiado la comida que habían recuperado entre los pertrechos del enemigo; aunque el grano empleado era de una variedad distinta a las que ellos conocían, era comestible y no les sentaba mal. Eso era un motivo más que suficiente para apoderarse del grano, pues podría reforzar sus propias reservas de provisiones.

Aún en el caso de que no fuese comestible por los dokarvios, caer sobre la ciudad y apoderarse de las tierras cultivables sería una excelente forma de negar aquellos recursos alimenticios a los nativos de aquel mundo. En ambos, casos la misión era la misma.

Si los elfos hubiesen podido leer las letras saderanas del mapa, habrían podido ver que la ciudad en cuestión se llamaba Italica. Aunque lo más probable es que el nombre que tuviese originalmente no les importase en lo más mínimo. No era como si fuesen allí en una misión amistosa.

* * *

[1] Campamento Fortificado de Alnus.

[2] Guerrero, o soldado.

[3] "Guerrero constructor", se trata de los zapadores del ejército.

[4] "Escriba", término genérico con el que los militares llamaban a los estudiosos.

[5] Esclavos

[6] En realidad "lahhiyala" significa "soldado", no "fusilero"; simplemente mantuvieron el nombre original por tradición cuando cambiaron las espadas por fusiles.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Saludos a los que me hayan leído y comentado, y también a los que no. Bueno, en este último caso básicamente a Sleipnir, de quien ignoro si realmente tiene una cuenta en o no. Espero que en este capítulo hayas adquirido una idea algo más precisa de cómo se ven los elfos.**_

_**Confío en poder seguir esta historia pronto y en presentar actualizaciones de manera periódica. Así como en que resulte interesante pese a introducir elementos nuevos. Por otra parte, he leído historias con elementos más raros.**_

_**El capítulo de hoy iba básicamente de presentar un poco a nuestros adversarios, los elfos invasores de Dokarvia, pues más o menos todos conocemos ya al Imperio Saderano y su gente. Aunque tranquilos, próximamente trataré sus puntos de vista. No tendría gracia si solo tuvieramos el punto de vista de uno de los bandos.**_

_**¡Nos vemos al otro lado!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**La Princesa y el Ejército Aliado.**

_**Sadera.**_

_**Capital del Imperio Saderano.**_

A más de seiscientos kilómetros al Este de Alnus, la capital del Imperio, la poderosa y muy rica ciudad de Sadera, se alzaba sobre una poderosa montaña completamente cubierta de edificios de piedra, mármol y ladrillo. Aquí y allá, impresionantes estatuas y palacios daban testimonio del poder y riqueza de las clases pudientes de aquel poderoso Imperio que gobernaba la práctica totalidad del mundo conocido en Falmart.

El Emperador del Imperio Saderano y Señor de Todo, Molt Sol Augustus, frunció el ceño con aire aburrido mientras escuchaba los lamentos de aquel cobarde con leche en las venas, el Marqués Casiel. Todo porque supuestamente el ejército expedicionario que habían lanzado a través del Portal de la Colina Sagrada de Alnus había sido aplastado y puesto en fuga por el enemigo al otro lado del Portal.

Lo cual era completamente absurdo. ¿Cómo iba a ser verdad algo así? Los ejércitos del Imperio Saderano eran los más poderosos de Falmart. Bajo las banderas del Imperio se alineaban los 200.000 soldados que defendían el Continente frente a bárbaros tales como los Reinos del Norte, las tribus bárbaras y, hasta su exterminio tres años antes a manos del Príncipe Zorzal, la Tribu de las Conejitas Guerreras.

—De modo—resumió el Emperador Molt, decidido a abreviar aquella reunión lo antes posible—que el ejército imperial ha sido aniquilado por el enemigo.

—Así es, Su Majestad—se inquietó el informante, la cabeza gacha como correspondía a un siervo—. El ejército completo ha desaparecido. 120.000 de todos nuestros mejores soldados han sido dados por muertos. No hemos conseguido nada más que informes muy confusos de desertores que afirman que el enemigo cuenta con... magia imposible.

El Emperador resopló, muy molesto con aquello. Había contado con lo que creía que sería una conquista fácil. Todas las otras veces que se había abierto la Puerta de Alnus, se había traducido en nuevas conquistas para el Imperio Saderano, nuevos siervos a los que someter al yugo del Imperio, nuevos y ricos botines que capturar. Al menos eso era lo que decían los registros que había machacado el preceptor Scipionis en su cabeza.

Pero no había esperado que sus 120.000 soldados de élite, el 60% de las fuerzas totales del Imperio, fuesen aniquilados por el enemigo. Mucho menos que el enemigo lograse poner pie en aquel lado del Portal. Aquello era un serio peligro para el Imperio, y no solo porque un enemigo tan poderoso hubiese puesto pie en Alnus Collis. Existía un peligro bastante más inmediato: los Estados Vasallos superaban en fuerzas al Imperio Saderano; si se percataban de aquel hecho, y decidían atacar, no tendría más remedio que acceder a sus exigencias.

Simplemente no tenía un ejército que los pudiese detener en condiciones.

A no ser que...

—Convoca a los Estados Vasallos—ordenó extendiendo un brazo—. Vamos a lanzar una gran campaña conjunta para aplastar al enemigo que nos acecha en Alnus Collis. No tendrán más remedio que apoyarnos en esto. Su propia supervivencia está en juego.

—Ha...—Casel no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer—. Su Majestad, si nuestro propio ejército ha sido aniquilado, ¿de verdad cree que los Estados Vasallos podrán sobrevivir a ese enemigo?

Molt sonrió aviesamente.

—Quien sabe—afirmó sin comprometerse.

Desde el punto de vista del Emperador Molt, todo eran ventajas; si el enemigo lograba aniquilar a los Estados Vasallos y sus ejércitos, el equilibrio de fuerzas volvería a estar a favor del Imperio, lo cual mantendría el estado de cosas actual.

En el improbable caso de que los Estados Vasallos de algún modo lograsen derrotar a aquel enemigo (algo que Molt consideraba poco menos que imposible; si sus tropas de élite no habían podido, ¿cómo iban a poder las milicias vasallas de calidad inferior?) quedarían igualmente debilitados para poder hacer nada contra el Imperio.

Lo cual le permitiría ganar mucho tiempo, un tiempo que era precioso para reconstruir las fuerzas armadas imperiales...

Un grito interrumpió aquellas meditaciones.

—¡Su Majestad!

Ignorando a los guardias imperiales, que la perseguían con clara intención de frenarla, pero sin estar muy seguros de cómo hacerlo, la chica de larga melena pelirroja y coraza dorada de soldado, que acababa de irrumpir en la sala del trono como si fuese su casa, avanzó con paso firme a través del salón de audiencias. Pasó entre los senadores como si estos no estuviesen, antes de detenerse junto al trono e hincar una rodilla en tierra, reconociendo la superioridad de Molt.

—Princesa Pina, no puede irrumpir...—empezó a decir Casel.

Molt extendió una mano, haciendo un gesto de que se callasen.

—Su Majestad, exijo saber que es lo que va a hacer frente al enemigo que ha tomado la sagrada tierra de Alnus—ordenó la chica, hablando con voz firme y dura.

Molt se acodó sobre el trono y bostezó descaradamente, ignorando a la chica. Esta se puso roja y fue a decir algo, pero el marqués Casel fue a decir algo.

—Estamos planificando que hacer, princesa, precisamente...

—¿"Planificando"? ¡Cuanta cobardía! ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo cuando nuestra tierra sagrada se halla ocupada por el enemigo?—protestó una indignada Pina.

Casel fue a decir algo en su defensa, pero fue atajado por un suspiro de Molt.

—Tienes razón, hija mía.

Tanto Pina como el Marqués Casel y los senadores se giraron, perplejos. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿El Señor de Todo y Emperador de Sadera _aceptando una crítica abierta_?

—El único problema es que no sabemos nada sobre el enemigo que ha ocupado Alnus; número, intenciones, tipo de armamento...—prosiguió Molt reclinándose en el trono.

Lo que añadió a continuación fue completamente inesperado para ambos.

—¿Qué te parece si te acercas con tu orden de caballeros a investigar la posición del enemigo?—propuso el Emperador—. A menos, claro, que esa Orden de Caballeros tuya sea solo un pasatiempo... muy poco femenino, claro.

Pina apretó los labios, entendiendo perfectamente la jugada de su padre.

Si decía que no y rechazaba aquella orden, reafirmaría las ideas previas de Molt; que todo su interés por la lucha y la guerra era algo impostado y que en realidad no tenía el menor interés en el combate. En cuyo caso, volvería a insistir en buscarle un marido al que dar hijos y apoyar en sus planes. Algo de lo que Pina no tenía la menor gana.

Vale, era cierto que nunca habían estado en una batalla real; que la Orden de la Rosa solo había hecho de guardia de honor, ¡pero tampoco podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?! Si hasta los plebeyos de sangre inferior podían convertirse en buenos soldados y vencer a los salvajes bárbaros o a las feroces Conejitas Guerreras, sin duda sus Caballeros nobles serían mucho mejores que ellos en un combate real. Aunque fuese contra el enemigo que aparentemente había eliminado a un ejército completo.

"_Tampoco se trata de que los combatamos nosotros en solitario... Solo ver que hacen. Nada más._" Se recordó a si misma.

—¡La Orden de la Rosa no es un pasatiempo! ¡Nos ocuparemos de investigar qué es lo que trama el enemigo. Su Majestad!—presumió orgullosa, sacando pecho.

—¡Entonces ve y que los Dioses te protejan, hija mía!—la despidió Molt en voz muy alta, antes de añadir por lo bajo, de modo que ella no le oyese—. Lo necesitarás...

Molt entrecerró los ojos observando como su díscola hija se alejaba. Si, mejor que fuese a Alnus y comprobase lo que era la guerra de verdad. De nuevo, todo eran ventajas para el; mantendría lejos de la corte a aquella díscola hija con ideas propias y, lo que era casi peor, una Orden de Caballeros completamente leal acuartelada cerca de la capital.

Molt no confiaba demasiado en la capacidad de combate de la Orden de la Rosa, pero al contrario que los demás miembros de la Corte, no la descartaba sin más como un mero juguete de la Princesa. No solo las chicas que la componían eran de familias muy nobles y con un amplio historial de hazañas bélicas al servicio del Imperio; también habían recibido entrenamiento militar por parte de los veteranos.

Al final, él había conquistado el Trono con un ejército privado de igual o incluso peor calidad que la que poseía la Orden de la Rosa.

Por supuesto, jamás admitiría eso ante la Corte, ni siquiera estando borracho, lo cual por otra parte nunca ocurriría. Pero tener en torno a la capital una unidad de tropas aburridas que superaban en número a la Guardia Imperial, bajo el mando de una líder desesperada por hacer algo frente a lo que consideraba un mando "incompetente" era un riesgo que Molt no estaba dispuesto a correr. Si, mejor que se mantuviesen lejos de la Capital.

Suponiendo que el enemigo aniquilase a la Orden de la Rosa, un problema menos. Si se daba el caso de que sobrevivían a la batalla, tal vez estar en el frente las mantendría lo bastante ocupadas como para que Pina pudiese pensar en otras cosas...

Por ejemplo, en volverse contra la Capital y tratar de arrebatarle la Corona Imperial.

Molt se giró hacia su subordinado.

—Ordene que quemen todo lo que hay entre Alnus y la Capital Imperial. Envenenen los pozos. Echen sal en la tierra. Prendan fuego a las cosechas. Que no quede nada que el enemigo pueda aprovechar—ordenó con tono duro—. Si tienen hambre, que se coman la ceniza. Si tienen sed, que beban su propia orina.

—Pero señor... Arrasar nuestras propias tierras... causará un gran daño a las finanzas del Imperio... y pondrá a los campesinos contra nosotros...

—Lo dudo mucho—afirmó Molt con una sonrisa—. Si los campesinos no mueren de hambre, los matará el enemigo. Y si deciden alimentarlos, arruinarán sus propias reservas. Lo cual los debilitará y hará que nuestras fuerzas puedan con ellos.

"_Ahora toca pelearme con el Senado..._" pensó con un bufido.

Había días en que Molt Sol Augustus odiaba ser Emperador. Aquel era uno de esos días.

* * *

_**Arunos Bad-Karash.**_

Tras terminar el turno de patrulla en torno al perímetro, Relam se había dirigido hacia la cantina que habían levantado en la zona oeste del campamento, no demasiado lejos de la Puerta, por la que seguían entrando tropas en orden de marcha, antes de distribuirse por los barracones que se seguían levantando.

Parecía que finalmente todo el Ejército Expedicionario al completo estaba cruzando la Puerta para conquistar aquel nuevo mundo. Pese a que era lo que esperaba, aquello por lo que se había preparado, seguía pensando que era extraño que lo hiciesen con cuatro semanas de adelanto respecto a la fecha inicial.

—Ey, Relam, ¿qué hay en el exterior?—preguntó una elfa con dos coletas cortas rubias a ambos lados de la cabeza y generosos pechos, que se hallaba sentada ante una mesa de madera y alzó una pesada jarra de cerveza a modo de saludo. La coraza laminada sobre el uniforme negro y verde, unido al emblema dorado de la espada y el fusil cruzados sobre el Valkor, la identificaba como parte de la infantería de fusileros.

—Nada que no hayas visto ya, Lulia—Relam tomó asiento a su lado y le quitó la jarra, antes de beber un buen sorbo, ignorando las protestas de su compañera—. Esos salvajes no se han atrevido a atacar desde la última batalla.

—¿Cuántos supones que han muerto?—quiso saber Lulia Suwaas, logrando al fin quitar la jarra de las manos de su compañero y bebiéndose lo que quedaba.

Aquella pregunta fue contestada por el tercer ocupante de la mesa, el único de los presentes que vestía el uniforme color tierra de los Wetlas y tenía el cabello corto de tono más bien rojizo, con mechones negros, delatando su ascendencia montañesa.

—Según el recuento de mi _ugula__1_, estimamos que entre 100.000 y 120.000 al menos, de los que hasta ahora hemos encontrado unos 90.000 cuerpos, y seguimos recogiendo más para quemarlos. ¿No habéis notado todo ese humo que se ve al este? Es la hoguera.

Los demás fruncieron la nariz. Así que de ahí venía aquel desagradable olor a carne quemada; pese a que la habían colocado lo más lejos posible, de vez en cuando el viento traía una ráfaga del olor de la hoguera y los cuerpos quemándose.

—Kafer sugirió que era buena idea coger a los que parecían más importantes y ponerlos fuera del perímetro, a modo de espantapájaros—se burló Lulia robando un trozo de carne del plato del zapador, que puso la comida lejos de su alcance—. Cree que así los futuros incursores se lo pensarán antes de venir a por nosotros.

—En las zonas montañosas de los Orbes ha funcionado—se defendió el zapador.

—¡Venga ya! Eso solo puede ser cierto si son primitivos tribales—protestó Lulia.

Relam resopló. Había visto aquellos cuerpos empalados en la zona norte de la colina, aún con sus armaduras y vestimentas, entre las que destacaban las capas moradas y esos absurdos cascos emplumados; en su opinión, aquello era más una muestra de mal gusto que otra cosa, pero los Wetlas se habían empeñado en que era efectivo.

Tampoco era como si le importase demasiado, a el o a cualquiera, para que mereciese la pena discutir por ello. ¿A quién le importaban unos cuantos cadáveres humanos?

En eso estaban, cuando se acercó a ellos el Comandante Goran Goryos, con cara de mal humor, seguido por un par de lahiyya que hacían de escoltas. Se detuvo frente a la mesa y esperó en silencio a que los tres soldados se pusieran de pie e hiciesen la venia.

—Relam Arsayos, usted y sus compañeros han sido escogidos para una misión de gran importancia. Reúna a su unidad y acudan a la puerta norte en menos de dos minutos.

—_Aku, Gal-Ugula_—asintieron los tres, inclinando la cabeza.

Dándose por satisfecho con aquella respuesta, el Comandante y sus escoltas se alejaron hacia la zona de los barracones del sur, donde se agrupaban más unidades de infantería.

Lulia, Relam y Kafer se miraron entre ellos, extrañados.

—¿Qué nos habrán encargado que tenga tanta importancia?—se sorprendió Lulia.

Kafer resopló y se frotó la nariz como si llevase unas inexistentes lentes, señal de que se hallaba lo bastante molesto como para olvidar que ya no usaba lentes.

—De verdad, ¿es que soy el único que se ha leído el _Manual de Orbes_?—preguntó con tono de que aquella fuese una vieja discusión.

Efectivamente lo era; por lo que Relam sabía, Kafer era el único que se había molestado en leerse el manual con los pasos a seguir para la conquista de un nuevo mundo. Todos los demás preferían el manual del soldado o leer cosas más interesantes.

—Sabes que si—le animó Lulia—. Como también sabes que estás deseando decirnos lo que pasa en realidad.

—Creo que es bastante evidente. Una vez consolidada la cabeza de puente, toca enviar a los equipos de reconocimiento e inteligencia profunda—explicó Kafer—. Está claro que nos va a tocar a nosotros, ¿por qué si no iban a alistar precisamente a Arsayos?

—Lo dices como si yo no valiese para nada más—se ofendió Relam.

—Teniendo en cuenta que te asignaron a los Expedicionarios porque tus superiores en los Regulares estaban hartos de ti, es normal pensar mal.

—¡No estaban hartos de mi, solo eran excesivamente rígidos!—protestó Relam.

* * *

Para la misión de inteligencia profunda, Goryos había decidido que era el mejor momento para desplegar los _gigil-hapalki__2_ o carruajes blindados. Accionados mediante la magia de los orbes de luz, cada uno de ellos tenía un tamaño de veinte pasos de largo por diez de ancho y tres pasos de altura, y alcanzaban la misma velocidad que un caballo al trote. Debido a su relativamente baja velocidad, aquellos pesados armatostes confiaban para su defensa sobre todo en su blindaje reforzado mágicamente y en los respiraderos para que los fusileros que iban a bordo disparasen contra el enemigo. Por si esto no bastaba, el techo equipaba un poderoso cañón lanzallamas que disparaba aceite de roca inflamado contra cualquier objetivo en un radio de al menos diez pasos. Mandar aquellos carros por si solos, aunque tentador, era excesivamente arriesgado, por lo que cada carro tenía un servicio de diez jinetes asignados.

En conjunto, cada unidad de reconocimiento llevaba un Gigil-hapalki, contando con una tripulación asignada de diez jinetes de escolta y diez soldados a bordo, incluyendo conductor, artillero y ocho fusileros; la capacidad de carga del carro era empleada para transportar provisiones, municiones y cualquier material que se pudiera necesitar para expediciones profundas. En casos extremos, el G-Hapal, como lo llamaba la mayoría de los tripulantes, podía inmovilizarse en la zona de batalla y emplearse como fortificación para resistir acometidas por parte del enemigo.

Relam Arsayos había recibido el mando de una de aquellas unidades; tendría a su cargo a sus compañeros Lulia y Kafer, así como a otros diecisiete elfos venidos a través de la Puerta con ellos, incluyendo a un Escriba y un Sanador. El G-Hapal que habían recibido tenía pintadas tres pequeñas águilas negras en el costado, indicio de otras tantas posiciones tomadas, por lo que la unidad fue llamada "3º Equipo de Reconocimiento".

La mayoría de la unidad era bastante similar a ellos; soldados recién llegados, muy entrenados y motivados por la que sería su primera campaña en otro mundo. La mayoría probablemente deseasen imitar las hazañas de sus padres y hermanos mayores, quienes habrían visto campañas en otros Orbes, contra civilizaciones de toda condición.

—Safia Velayas, de Intendencia—saludó con un guiño una elfa de cabello corto y rubio, que portaba una capa negra totalmente antirreglamentaria; aparte de eso, lo único que distinguía su uniforme de los demás era una cinta roja en su antebrazo izquierdo—. Voy a estar a cargo de las provisiones y de todo lo relacionado con las negociaciones.

Entre los miembros del personal había al menos tres _dankui_ de sangre impura y piel del color de la tierra, pero la que llamó la atención de Relam fue la Dubsar, a la que reconoció como la chica que había estado dibujando durante su patrulla.

—¿No eres la chica de ayer? La de las aves carroñeras—quiso saber.

—Si, soy yo, _Arsayos-ugula_—asintió la Escriba, cruzándose de brazos—. Anri Cyras, de los Escribas de Iskayaria. Estaré asignada a tu equipo como Escriba.

Aquello lo dijo con tono de que habría preferido ser enviada a explorar en solitario.

—De acuerdo...—Relam se preguntó si Cyras tendría algún problema particular con el, pero decidió que ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

—Oiga, capitán, ¿cree que en este Orbe habrá elfos?—preguntó otra dankui, esta con el cabello rojo atado en una gran coleta; llevaba un uniforme que le venía grande y movía la mano para abanicarse, como si tuviese mucho calor—. Ah, así lo espero...

—Es posible, eh...—Relam ignoraba el nombre de la chica.

—Seira, Seira Sanyas—se presentó la chica, ladeando la cabeza, antes de recibir un codazo del tercer _dankui_, este un macho musculoso, con cara de mal genio y cabellos en punta—. Y este que no habla es Ilam Savos, el macho más fuerte de esta unidad.

—Que no me guste hablar sin necesidad no significa que no sepa—La voz de Savos sonaba muy grave, pero aún así decidida; al igual que Kafer, vestía uniforme de zapador y portaba a la espalda lo que parecía un pesado fusil de doble cañón, cada uno del ancho de un brazo aproximadamente.

—¿Eso es un Matadragones?—se asombró Relam al reconocer aquel armatoste.

—Lo es—confirmó Savos con orgullo, empuñando el arma con diestro movimiento—. Cárgalo con metralla y matas a doce humanos. Cárgalo con una bomba y puedes partirle la pata a un dragón pequeño, o reventarle la cabeza, si apuntas bien.

—Wow—Desde luego, Relam no pensaba quejarse de que le asignasen a alguien capaz de manejar un Matadragones; casi nadie los empleaba precisamente porque requerían una gran fuerza física y un equipo de apoyo para protegerte mientras recargabas.

* * *

Lo que Relam y sus compañeros ignoraban era que el destino tenía otros planes para ellos, diferentes a una exploración tranquila. Concretamente la que los anunció fue la oficial Lanyas, entrando en la cabaña del Estado Mayor.

—Tenemos un problema—anunció con tono serio.

Narya Elasyas estaba discutiendo con Goran Goryos las direcciones en las que irían los equipos de reconocimiento, pero alzó la cabeza del mapa al oír eso.

—¿De qué se trata?—inquirió.

La Comandante de la Caballería Aérea pegó un golpe en el mapa.

—Uno de mis jinetes ha vuelto desde el sur—informó sin más preámbulos—. Ha visto un ejército harpuatar de al menos 100.000 soldados que viene directamente hacia nosotros. Traen caballería, infantería, dragones y carros de suministros...

—¿QUÉ?—se indignó Gal-Gashar Elasyas—¿Pero cómo han podido alzar un ejército tan pronto? ¡Contaba con que al menos tendríamos otra semana para prepararnos!

—Si siguen avanzando a esta velocidad, estarán aquí dentro de entre tres y cuatro días.

La Reina General frunció el ceño, examinando el mapa. Podría lanzar a los equipos de reconocimiento, pero con un ejército enemigo acercándose, aquello era una locura. Sus soldados podían verse rodeados y abrumados por el enemigo, y capturados con todo lo que eso implicaba. En el último mundo una de las naciones rivales había capturado a un equipo de reconocimiento, estudiando y replicando los G-Hapals, dando como resultado que habían tenido que pelear batallas de blindados contra blindados.

—Retengan a los equipos de reconocimiento—ordenó—. Los lanzaremos después de la batalla. Ahora necesitamos a todo el personal disponible.

—_Aku, Gal-Gashar_.

—Refuercen nuestras posiciones. Apresuren los trabajos de refuerzo de las defensas. Hay que aprovechar bien el tiempo que tenemos.

Los oficiales asintieron y se retiraron. Había una batalla que preparar y ganar.

* * *

1 Comandante de una unidad militar de mediano tamaño, equivalente aproximado de un capitán en los ejércitos de la Tierra o un centurión en los de Falmart.

2 Literalmente "Carro de hierro".

* * *

_**Saludos de nuevo.**_

_**En respuesta a Sleipnir, los elfos que saqué en principio no se "basan en nada", si por "basarse" en algo te refieres a querer saber si los he sacado de algún otro libro, película, videojuego o similar. Al menos no intenté modelarlos de modo que se pareciesen a ningún país o raza de otros autores.**_

_**Son un país propio, que desarrollé como parte de mi trabajo original y al que quise probar en un entorno como el de GATE por diversas razones, así como parte de su propio trasfondo.**_

_**En principio, debido a su enfoque más en asuntos terrenales que místicos y su uso de tecnología relativamente avanzada, podríamos decir que se parecen más a la versión japonesa de los elfos que a la versión occidental/tolkeniana, si quieres algún detalle adicional.**_

_**Espero que alguien más se anime a leer y a comentar, pues me vendría bien obtener más evaluaciones.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Batalla contra el Ejército Aliado (1)**

_**En torno a Alnus Collis.**_

_**11 días después de la Batalla de Alnus.**_

Duran, el León de Elbe, era uno de los señores más poderosos de los Estados Vasallos, por no decir el más poderoso de los vasallos de Molt Sol Augustus.

Conocido por su ferocidad en batalla, luchando en campañas hombre con hombro con el Emperador, era tenido por sus compañeros de los Estados Vasallos por un líder capaz y experimentado. Ni siquiera sus fuertes objeciones a la Campaña contra las Conejitas Guerreras, que había catalogado como "_tontería sin el menor fundamento, capricho de un príncipe inexperto_"1, habían deslucido su imagen.

Nunca había vacilado en alzar su espada al servicio del Emperador y descargarla contra los enemigos del Imperio. Nunca hasta aquel momento. Duran sospechaba que en todo aquel asunto había algo que le estaban ocultando, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Toda la campaña había estado envuelta en el misterio desde el primer momento...

Los primeros rumores habían apuntado a que el Portal de Alnus se había abierto, nadie sabía cómo o por qué. Duran había oído que el Emperador había alistado un ejército de unos 120.000 soldados para conquistar el mundo más allá de la Puerta, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia. Fuera quien fuese el enemigo al otro lado de la Puerta, el poderoso ejército saderano sin duda lo aplastaría y anexionaría las tierras a Sadera. No era algo por lo que mereciese la pena que el, soberano de Elbe, se preocupase mucho.

Había olvidado aquel asunto hasta que varios días después llegó a toda prisa un agotado mensajero imperial, con terribles noticias. El ejército imperial enviado a Alnus había sido derrotado y forzado a replegarse de regreso a Falmart; el Emperador estaba alzando un segundo ejército, pero se requería el auxilio de los Estados Vasallos en la defensa del Imperio... No, de todo Falmart... frente al peligroso enemigo extranjero.

En aquel momento su único pensamiento había sido lamentar que no fuese Zorzal quien se hallaba al mando de la fuerza expedicionaria; al menos así habría habido un problema menos. Duran no estaba seguro de a quien prefería como futuro Emperador, si a Diabo o a Zorzal, pero en todo caso librarse de Zorzal nunca vendría mal...

Conforme el y su ejército cabalgaban hacia Alnus, las sospechas de Duran acerca de que _algo_ no estaba del todo bien en todo aquello habían aumentado progresivamente.

Para empezar, si el Ejército Imperial _realmente_ había sido aplastado, ¿de verdad los Estados Vasallos iban a poder derrotar al responsable? Y sobre todo, ¿qué tipo de poder tenía aquel enemigo exactamente?

El mensajero no había entrado en detalles; Duran no había insistido, viendo lo agotado que estaba por la dura cabalgada hasta Elbe, lo cual ahora le parecía un terrible error.

—Ojalá supiéramos algo más del enemigo...—había murmurado entonces.

Para hacerlo aún peor, los demás jefes de los Estados Vasallos habían creído que el era el más apropiado para comandarles en la batalla, por lo que todos le habían pedido que asumiera el mando. Duran sospechaba que la verdadera razón era que temían el fracaso y no querían asumir la responsabilidad de la derrota. Bien, ellos sabrían; al menos que el tuviese el mando significaría que no tendría que aguantar ordenes estúpidas...

* * *

En el presente, habían acampado en una colina pequeña no muy lejos de Alnus Collis, al oeste y a cinco millas de la colina, que podía verse con un catalejo que el Rey Duran portaba. Los generales del Ejército Aliado habían oteado la posición del enemigo, distinguiendo que se trataba de un ejército numeroso, o al menos eso aparentaban. Pero eso no era lo que les parecía más inquietante.

—¿Cuántos días llevan aquí?—se extrañó el Duque Ligu de Liga, bajando el catalejo.

—Entre once y quince—bufó Duran—. Y ya han levantado casi un muro completo.

—No les servirá de nada—asintió el Rey de Mudwan—. He estimado que hay como mucho veinte mil, tal vez veinticinco mil soldados. Nosotros tenemos cinco veces más.

—El muro les refuerza—señaló Duran—. Veinticinco mil soldados tras un muro son como pelear contra cincuenta mil sin el muro.

—Aún así podemos aplastarles por pura fuerza numérica—afirmó Ligu.

"_En teoría_" Duran se planteó señalar que el Imperio había enviado aún más tropas que las que ellos tenían y aún así el enemigo los había derrotado, pero se lo calló.

Mencionar algo así solo serviría para desmoralizar a sus compañeros, y los necesitaba con la moral alta para la batalla.

Solo había algo que no le terminaba de gustar en el plan...

—¿Todavía no habéis encontrado a ese ejército imperial?—preguntó al ver que uno de sus jinetes entraba en la tienda y saludaba.

—Señor, no señor. Parece que aún no han llegado a la zona.

—Hmph—Duran frunció el ceño. Supuestamente el ejército imperial que debía venir en su apoyo estaba al caer, pero sus jinetes exploradores no lo habían encontrado aún. Por si eso fuera poco, tampoco habían vuelto los jinetes que habían ido a estudiar más de cerca la posición del enemigo. Hacía como una hora de su partida; salvo por un tronar a lo lejos, que le había hecho mirar al cielo en busca de inexistentes nubes de tormenta, no parecía haber ninguna reacción por parte del enemigo...

Entró un mensajero en su tienda; por el tipo de armadura que llevaba, era un jinete del Principado de Liga, lo más parecido a un igual que tenía Duran en los Estados Vasallos.

—Señor, tiene que ver esto—anunció.

* * *

Duran se preguntó que querría Ligu; por lo que sabía, había reclamado el honor de ser el líder de la primera carga, algo que Duran estaba encantado de cederle. Mejor saber un poco más del enemigo antes de cargar a ciegas contra ellos...

Llegó a una distancia que era de aproximadamente 8.000 metros de la colina de Alnus, en una zona llana donde le aguardaban Ligu y sus jinetes junto a lo que en un primer momento Duran creyó que era un par de espantapájaros que alguien se hubiese dejado allí... antes de caer en la cuenta de que no eran espantapájaros precisamente.

Dos centuriones imperiales se alzaban frente a ellos, ambos empalados y con las piernas retorcidas; en sus rostros se veía una expresión de dolor y perplejidad. Pese a la capa de sangre y tierra que los cubría, podía apreciarse que llevaban varios días muertos, sin más heridas visibles que pequeños agujeros en las armaduras y los cuellos cortados. Un fuerte olor a carne en descomposición emanaba de los cadáveres, rodeados por moscas. Los soldados de Ligu parecían entre inquietos y furiosos por aquello; parecía como si no supieran si salir corriendo hacia otro sitio o cargar contra la colina enemiga.

—Vale... Esto es nuevo...—Duran parpadeó, entre inquieto y sorprendido al ver aquella muestra de barbarie; aquello parecía justo lo que haría el Imperio Saderano, aunque no creía que los saderanos dedicasen aquel trato a sus propios oficiales. Al menos ya sabían que tipo de enemigo tenían delante. Uno bastante bárbaro, por lo que podía ver.

—En realidad eso no es todo—El explorador señaló un gran cartel que había junto a los centuriones, y al que Duran no había prestado atención hasta entonces—. Mire.

Los oficiales miraron el letrero, sorprendidos.

—"_Iza una bandera blanca y arrodíllate ante los señores supremos, vulgar humano, o la muerte lloverá sobre tu cabeza_"—leyó Ligu en el letrero escrito en alfabeto imperial y una lengua que no reconoció, que probablemente fuese la del enemigo. Aquel letrero se alzaba junto a los cuerpos, un poco alejado hacia la derecha, pero bien visible.

Duran se frotó la barbilla. Una maniobra de intimidación clásica. Y un poco torpe, ¿de verdad el enemigo suponía que sus tropas sabrían leer el letrero...?

"_Cierto. No saben si podemos leer el letrero. Pero los cadáveres no dejan lugar a dudas._" se percató.

Era muy probable que las tropas no se inquietasen al ver los letreros; después de todo, muchos de los plebeyos ni siquiera sabían leer. Pero los cadáveres empalados mandaban un mensaje de lo más claro: si pasas de este punto, acabarás como estos soldados.

Miró alrededor. No había ni rastro de ningún enemigo. Ni siquiera los magos de Rondel les podían disparar magia a aquella distancia, o al menos eso era lo que sabía. Todo indicaba que, en el supuesto de que el enemigo realmente quisiera atacarles en el punto que marcaban los cadáveres, simplemente estaban demasiado lejos para poder hacerlo.

Pese a todo, Duran recelaba de seguir adelante. Su instinto militar le decía que aquella situación era de lo más extraña. Solo los bárbaros más arrojados, o los más poderosos, tenían el valor de maltratar así los despojos de un oficial imperial, por no hablar de matar a ese oficial; tribus nómadas enteras habían sido cazadas como alimañas salvajes y condenadas a la extinción por mucho menos.

"_Este enemigo actúa con una excesiva confianza en si mismos, o quizá sea que estoy siendo cauteloso de más_" pensó, sintiendo la desagradable sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien.

—¡Adelante!—tomó la decisión Ligu en su lugar, agitando la espada sobre su cabeza—¡Primera línea de caballería, avancen! ¡Vamos a cargar!

—¡Gloria a Sadera, gloria a Liga!—corearon sus tropas, antes de alzar sus lanzas.

La caballería se formó apresuradamente, adoptando una formación de caballería pesada. Conforme a la estrategia que habían seguido hasta entonces, la caballería cargaría como un puño blindado contra la formación enemiga, rompiéndola antes de que las tropas de infantería pudieran colarse por la brecha y exterminar al enemigo. Funcionaría, como lo había hecho siempre. Ligu estaba plenamente convencido de ello.

¿A quien le importaba un enemigo que les pedía acercarse de rodillas y con una bandera blanca? El, Ligu de Liga, el segundo noble más poderoso de los Estados Vasallos, jamás haría tal cosa. Únicamente se arrodillaba ante el Emperador Molt...

Entonces el suelo explotó bajo los pies de Ligu.

* * *

Los carteles de advertencia y los cadáveres empalados no habían sido colocados por capricho, aunque Arsayos pensase así; en realidad estaban ahí para servir tanto para que el enemigo se asustase, como de marcas de artillería. Nada más comprobar que habían pasado los empalamientos y, por lo tanto, se hallaban dentro del alcance de los cañones, la línea de artilleros manipuló sus cañones para dispararlos contra el enemigo.

La disposición de los cañones aparentaba ser extraña; colocados en hileras en lo alto de las murallas, se hallaban alternando entre un cañón listo para disparar y otro siendo cargado. Los artilleros se protegían sus delicados oídos con gruesos cascos que tapaban casi toda su cabeza, adornados con un emblema de una bola en llamas; las unidades de artillería vestían completamente de gris, imitando el diseño de los fusileros, a lo sumo los oficiales añadían capas negras.

Aquella disposición, pensada para fortalezas sometidas a un ataque por parte de un enemigo muy numeroso, permitía mantener una lluvia de fuego prácticamente constante con la máxima eficacia que se podía conseguir con armas de avancarga. Por alguna razón que los Dusbar estaban intentando determinar, por el momento era imposible replicar en un cañón grande el mismo mecanismo que se había implantado en los fusiles2 y que permitía cargarlos desde la parte trasera del cañón.

—El enemigo ha entrado dentro de nuestro alcance de artillería. Distancia, 7.500 y acercándose. Formación cerrada de caballería—anunció una de las artilleras que se encargaban de observar, apuntando hacia la caballería con unos prismáticos.

Un poco detrás de ella, el oficial a cargo de la artillería frunció los labios.

—_Walah! Walah! Walah!__3_—ordenó extendiendo el brazo.

El estampido de los cañones al disparar la primera andanada hizo temblar el suelo. De inmediato, los artilleros de la primera andanada se pusieron a cargar sus cañones, al tiempo que los de la segunda, que habían estado cargando sus armas hasta entonces, apuntaban y disparaban.

La segunda oleada de obuses cayó sobre la desorganizada caballería, acabando con muchos de los que seguían con vida y con sus intentos de organizarse.

—_Harku-shunu_4!—confirmó la observadora que no quedaban más que cadáveres de la primera oleada de caballería, salvo algún jinete disperso aquí y allá.

—¡Recarguen!—ordenó el oficial de artillería.

—¡El grupo del sur ha sobrevivido! ¡Saldrán de nuestro alcance en dos segundos!

* * *

Por si alguien sobrevivía al bombardeo de artillería, la segunda línea de defensa estaba lista en una trinchera cavada a tal efecto, entre el muro de la base y el alcance óptimo de la artillería. Los geme prisioneros y los Wetlas habían trabajado horas extraordinarias, iluminados por orbes de luz, para asegurarse de que estaba lista.

—¡Línea de fusileros, listos para disparar!—mandó el oficial a cargo de la trinchera.

Los soldados alzaron sus fusiles y los apuntaron hacia la nube de humo que marcaba la llegada de la caballería superviviente.

—Contengan el fuego... No disparen hasta recibir la orden...

La caballería de Liga estaba completamente furiosa; los pocos que habían sobrevivido al bombardeo de la artillería no entendían lo que había pasado, salvo que era culpa de ese poderoso enemigo que tenían delante. Uno de los pocos oficiales supervivientes izó un estandarte desgarrado, invocando a las tropas a su alrededor.

—¡Vamos! ¡Carguemos! ¡Por Liga, por Falmart!—rugió agitando el estandarte.

—¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Los caballeros trataron de formarse en una hilera algo más organizada y cargar una vez más, pero las explosiones arreciaron con más fuerza. Humo, tierra y sangre volaban por todas partes, junto con partes de los caballeros alcanzados por las explosiones.

Un pequeño grupo de caballeros en muy mal estado, aproximadamente el 10% de la fuerza de ataque original, logró salir de la zona donde la artillería tenía alcance óptimo. En aquella posición la trinchera era perfectamente visible, así como los enemigos que se asomaban por ella; los caballeros de Liga simplemente vieron lo que creyeron que era una línea de ballesteros que habían creído una gran idea meterse en un foso.

—¡Si os creéis que eso os va a salvar estáis muy equivocados!—rugió el oficial del estandarte, agitándolo en alto—¡A LA CARGA! ¡Abrid la formación, no ofrezcáis un blanco fácil a estos ballesteros!

—¡Hah!

Los caballeros cargaron, abriendo la formación todo lo que pudieron para ofrecer un blanco menor. Si los ballesteros les querían dar, tendrían que esforzarse al máximo...

—¡Fuego!—ordenó el oficial a cargo de la trinchera.

Retumbaron los estampidos de los fusiles; cada bala hizo blanco en la coraza o en el yelmo de un caballero. Estos empezaron a caer como si un Dios de muerte les tocase con sus rayos. Aquella muerte era incluso más siniestra que la magia explosiva.

—¡Se intentan retirar!

—¡No dejéis que lo hagan! ¡Acabad con todos!

La primera línea de fusileros se retiró, dejando que la segunda tomase su lugar mientras la primera recargaba sus fusiles. Para entonces los pocos caballeros que no habían sido asesinados estaban intentando retirarse. Aquello no los salvó.

* * *

**INFORME DE BAJAS: EJÉRCITO ALIADO**

**PRIMER ATAQUE**

**+10.000 BAJAS ALIADAS**

**0 BAJAS DOKARVIAS.**

**CABALLERÍA ENEMIGA PULVERIZADA.**

* * *

_**Cuartel General del Ejército Aliado.**_

_**Después del Primer Ataque**_

Los restos del Ejército Aliado estaban celebrando una tensa reunión para determinar que era lo que debían hacer a continuación. Por el momento el enemigo no había insistido en atacar, pero aquello podía cambiar en aquel momento. La información de los pocos supervivientes era valiosa.

—Es un ejército completamente de ballesteros—dedujo correctamente Duran—. Ponen un fuerte énfasis en la lucha a larga distancia. Su estrategia se basa en matarnos antes de que nos acerquemos. Si se parecen a los ballesteros de nuestro mundo, no tendrán la menor idea de cómo pelear a corta distancia.

—No es una mala estrategia—opinó el Conde Formal—¿Por qué molestarse en acudir a nuestro encuentro, cuando ya nos acercamos nosotros?

—¿Qué está diciendo, Duran?—quiso saber otro monarca.

—Estoy diciendo que no venceremos a este enemigo cargando directamente contra las posiciones en las que son fuertes. Tenemos más tropas que ellos, o eso sería así si el ejército imperial aparece de una maldita vez. Podemos bloquearlos...—sugirió Duran.

—Esas no son las ordenes de Su Majestad y lo sabes—se quejó el objetor.

—¿Cercarlos? Majestad, podríamos hacerlo, pero necesitaríamos más tropas. Extendería demasiado nuestras líneas—objetó el Conde Formal—. El enemigo podría concentrar sus tropas en un gran puño y lanzarlas contra una zona de la línea para romperla.

Duran rechinó los dientes. Aquello era cierto. En un cerco normal se podía simplemente rodear al enemigo y confiar en que se rindiese por hambre. Pero en un cerco normal el defensor no tenía un Portal a otro mundo del que podían traer cuantos refuerzos y suministros se les antojasen. El Ejército Aliado no contaba con más tropas que las que ya tenían; el enemigo podía seguir trayendo y trayendo...

"_No. Incluso a ellos se les acabarán también las tropas_".

La duda era, ¿Cuándo? No tenía forma de saber si el enemigo estaba al límite de sus fuerzas o si, por el contrario, había ejércitos de millones de soldados marchando hacia el Portal.

Fuera como fuese, la estrategia original seguía siendo buena. El Portal, ese cuello de botella, debía ser capturado y asegurado lo antes posible. Desplegar las tropas en un cerco fuera del alcance de aquella magia de trueno llevaría un tiempo precioso, que les daría tiempo a traer tropas y suministros para un ataque más a fondo...

Luego estaban los otros factores. El Emperador sin duda esperaba un informe lo antes posible; no ofrecer resultados sería motivo para ser considerado incompetente. O mucho peor que eso, traidor al Imperio.

"_Odio lanzarme a ciegas contra un enemigo del que no se nada, pero en este caso no hay otra opción..._" maldijo para sus adentros antes de dar la orden de marcha. Normalmente atacar inmediatamente habría sido una insensatez, pero en este caso era necesario; no solo el enemigo no se esperaría un ataque tan rápido, sino que no le daría tiempo a descansar a las tropas de ballesteros.

Poco después, el grueso de las tropas de infantería se preparaba para una gran acometida.

—Que el enemigo sea un ejército fundamentalmente de ballesteros nos da ventaja—arengó el Conde Formal a sus tropas, al igual que otros comandantes—. Vamos a cargar contra ellos y a abrumarlos con números absolutos. Son pocos y no estarán armados ni entrenados para luchar a corta distancia. Ahí es cuando obtendremos la ventaja. ¡Por Sadera y por Falmart!

—¡Por Falmart!

Los cuernos tronaron; los estandartes se izaron y el ejército avanzó.

* * *

1 No existe ninguna referencia a qué opinaba Duran de Elbe sobre la campaña de Zorzal contra la Tribu de las Conejitas Guerreras, pero considero razonable suponer que hablaría de ella en estos términos o en otros muy similares. Incluso considerando la posible amenaza que planteaban, Zorzal dirigió la campaña de una manera tan terrible que la única razón por la que se alzó con la victoria fue contar con más tropas.

2 Probablemente esto es debido a que, como ocurrió históricamente con la artillería de la Tierra, era más complejo calcular la resistencia necesaria para fabricar un cañón de retrocarga de gran tamaño que uno pequeño, por ejemplo el de un fusil, de modo que la detonación de la carga no hiciese explotar el cañón. Por ejemplo, mientras que el fusil Dreyse de cerrojo y retrocarga se hizo viable en 1836 y abrió la puerta al empleo de fusiles de cerrojo y retrocarga, la artillería basada en retrocarga no logró ser práctica hasta el desarrollo por parte de Krupp de su cañón de 8 mm en 1851.

3 ¡Ataquen, ataquen, ataquen!

4 "Ellos han sido destruidos".

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo! Sigo por aquí, en principio pensaba hacer algo más corto el capítulo de la batalla contra el Ejército Aliado, pero se me ha ido extendiendo más de lo que esperaba, así que al final he acabado partiéndolo en dos._**

**_Sleipnir, como ves la batalla de momento ha sido así, pero esto ha sido solo la primera acometida. El Ejército Aliado aún tiene tropas y siguen siendo más numerosos. Los elfos avanzados aún pueden tener problemas con Duran..._**

**_He intentado cubrir también la perspectiva de Duran de Elbe como comandante del lado Aliado, porque es el único al que conocemos con un poco más de detalle de los Comandantes Aliados, y me he basado en un poco de lo que vi en el anime, el manga y la novela ligera. Aparte me pareció un error bastante grave por parte del texto original no cubrir la perspectiva del enemigo; daba la impresión de que simplemente se lanzaban en una carga banzai contra las trincheras._**

**_No se que haré aún con el Conde Formal, si es que lo saco; personalmente encontré un poco repetitiva la parte de "El Conde Formal sobrevive a la batalla, es capturado y forma una alianza contra el Imperio con quien sea que haya cruzado la Puerta". Puede que en su momento esa fuese una idea bastante original, pero ahora mismo no lo es._**

**_En principio intentaré que la batalla no sea un pisotón absolutamente unilateral, por más que la primera parte de la impresión de que eso es exactamente lo que ocurrirá._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Batalla contra el Ejército Aliado (II)**

_**Alnus Collis.**_

_**Segundo asalto, batalla contra el Ejército Aliado.**_

En aquella ocasión, el ejército aliado ni siquiera intentó disimular sus intenciones; bajo la dirección de Formal, abrieron la formación todo lo que pudieron, tanto para ofrecer el mínimo blanco posible a la magia explosiva, como para abarcar la mayor cantidad de espacio posible. La mayoría de los soldados estaban furiosos; pese a las explosiones de la magia de trueno, y a que por todas partes saltaban tierra, restos y sangre, el deseo de vengar a los camaradas caídos era mucho mayor que el miedo.

Muchos de los soldados habían expresado previamente su disgusto hacia las fuerzas de la caballería. Nobles arrogantes que se creían mejores que ellos solo porque podían pagarse un caballo y una armadura de muy alta calidad; segundones de familias patricias menores que se comportaban como si fuesen algo más que segundones; idiotas que actuaban como si cada victoria fuese solo mérito suyo: así era como la mayoría de las tropas de infantería veían a la caballería.

Pero aún así, era _su_ caballería; _nadie_ más que ellos tenía el derecho de meterse con _su_ caballería. Con el mismo entusiasmo que empleaban en hacer perrerías a los jinetes de la Caballería Aliada, hundirían sus espadas en los pechos de aquellos insensatos que le tocasen un solo cabello a sus camaradas jinetes.

—_¡Kussu!_—maldijo la observadora de artillería, viendo aquella arremetida, que ni siquiera el furioso fuego de artillería podía contener—¡Vienen en mucho mayor número de lo que esperábamos! ¡Van a traspasar la línea de defensa!

—¡Concentren el fuego! ¡Que las tropas de la trinchera se preparen para una batalla campal!—ordenó el comandante de la artillería.

Los cañones rugieron con mayor energía; disparar, retroceder, recargar, avanzar otra vez, disparar, retroceder... Haciendo señales con las banderas, otro de los oficiales dio el aviso a la trinchera: eran incapaces de contener la acometida enemiga solo con fuego de artillería. El enemigo llegaría en breve.

En medio de la intensísima lluvia de fuego, el Conde Formal arengaba a sus tropas junto a los oficiales que habían sobrevivido. Aguantando el tipo pese al brutal cañoneo, los soldados de Italica, Elbe, Mulwa y otros lugares similares, avanzaron con los dientes apretados y las espadas desenvainadas.

—¡Vamos, rápido! ¡Hay que salir de la zona de fuego de la magia explosiva!—gritaba el conde, agitando la espada como si fuese un gran estandarte—¡Rápido! ¡Por Falmart!

—¡Por Falmart! ¡Matemos al enemigo!—arengaron los oficiales, alzando la voc para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las explosiones.

—¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—rugieron los soldados.

En la trinchera ya les estaban esperando; los fusileros elfos alistaron sus armas con expresiones serias y apuntaron hacia la enorme masa de soldados que corrían hacia ellos; habiendo roto la formación, ofrecían blancos dispersos para un fuego que empezó de inmediato. Algunos de los soldados más astutos empezaron a correr en zigzag, buscando ofrecer un blanco menor a los "ballesteros".

—¡Adelante, magos de viento y fuego! ¡Hagan lo que les ordené!—rugió Formal.

Varios de los soldados se abrieron las capas, revelando que portaban túnicas de mago debajo de ellas. Extendiendo las manos, entonaron hechizos que generaron un fuerte viento, que levantaba polvo y tierra que cayó sobre las trincheras. Los que dominaban la magia explosiva comenzaron a devolver los disparos de artillería; aunque no podían dar a los cañones, si que podían cubrir a la infantería disparando contra los fusileros.

—¡Maldita sea, con todo este polvo no puedo ver nada!—maldijo el oficial a cargo de la trinchera, tapándose la cara como podía; la mayoría de sus tropas hicieron lo mismo. El tener que disparar con todo aquel viento, polvo y humo soplando hacia ellos disminuyó bastante su eficacia.

El ritmo de los disparos se redujo, algo que hizo sonreír a Formal.

—¡Como esperaba! ¡No pueden disparar si no pueden ver nada! ¡Adelante!

Las tropas cargaron con fuerzas renovadas.

* * *

En lo alto del muro, la Gal-Gashar Naya Elasyas observaba aquello con los prismáticos, perfectamente equipada para el combate. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que de algún modo el enemigo lograse llegar hasta el muro, en cuyo caso debería pelear con la tropa. El resto de las tropas que estaban de guarnición se hallaban igualmente en alerta, si las trincheras caían, la defensa de la Puerta les correspondería a ellos.

Maldijo por no poder lanzar aún la Caballería Aérea; los pocos dragones que no estaban de reconocimiento estaban agotados o no escupían fuego, y de todos modos se exponía a que quemasen a sus propias tropas.

—¿Tenemos a los dragones de reconocimiento cerca?—quiso saber cuando llegó una oficial Escriba con un mensaje de que la artillería ya no podía hacer nada; los Escribas se ocupaban también del rol de mensajeros entre las diferentes unidades.

—Si, señora. Ha llegado un mensajero de Lanyas—informó la Dubsar—. Los dragones se están reuniendo en el punto de concentración y solicitan instrucciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar?

—Entre 30 y 40 minutos, si se dan prisa.

—Habrá que aguantar hasta entonces—Elasyas apuntó con el dedo a la mensajera—. Di a Lanyas que venga lo antes posible. Necesitaremos su poder aéreo para esto.

—_Aku, Gal-Gashar_—La escriba saludó y desapareció.

La segunda oleada eran simplemente demasiados; pese a los esfuerzos de la artillería y de los fusileros, aproximadamente un 55% de la fuerza de ataque de los humanos había sobrevivido a la zona de la muerte, así como el poder combinado de artillería y fusilería, avanzando hacia la trinchera con una sed de sangre aún mayor que antes.

—¡Vamos, ya estamos muy cerca! ¡Un poco más!—De alguna manera Formal había sobrevivido al fuego de fusilería, aunque al menos cuatro personas a su lado habían sido derribadas por el fuego. Los magos a su servicio aumentaron los hechizos explosivos; era muy agradable ver como ellos no eran los únicos en comerse explosiones, pero el fuego enemigo se estaba concentrando en ellos. Los fusileros que aún se atrevían a disparar entre el polvo, el humo y las explosiones buscaban a los magos.

—¡No desaprovechemos el sacrificio de los magos! ¡Adelante, adelante, adelante!

A aquella distancia las armas de fuego no servían de nada; en un ejército de ballesteros, que era lo que sospechaban los oficiales del Ejército Aliado, eso habría sido el inicio de una masacre completamente unilateral en la que los soldados armados con espadas se habrían cargado a los ballesteros sin apenas resistencia...

—¡Cambien a espadas!—ordenó el oficial dokarvio, desenvainando su propia espada—_¡Walah!_

Con un rugido, sus tropas dejaron caer los fusiles y desenvainaron las espadas. Algunos que preferían la contundencia del fusil, o se sentían más cómodos peleando con algo que se pareciese a una lanza, calaron las bayonetas de sus armas.

Para cuando la primera línea del Ejército Aliado llegó a la trinchera y se dispuso a masacrar a los que creían indefensos ballesteros, decenas de miles de hojas afiladas les aguardaban, listas para hundirse en su carne.

Hubo un breve momento de estupor mientras ambos comandantes se miraban a los ojos. El Conde Formal se sorprendió enormemente al ver quienes eran sus enemigos. ¿Los que habían masacrado a dos ejércitos de Falmart... eran _elfos_?

"_Pero si se supone que los elfos son incapaces de hacer algo así... y además... ¿No hay quizá _demasiados_?_" se asombró.

Como estudioso de las costumbres elfas, el Conde Formal sabía que las aldeas nunca tenían más de cien o doscientos habitantes en total, y que más de doscientos cincuenta se consideraba una aldea superpoblada según los estándares de los elfos. ¡Pero solo en aquella fosa debía haber por lo menos diez veces esa cantidad!

Por su parte, los soldados del Ejército Aliado sonrieron viciosamente o rugieron con rabia al ver que sus rivales eran elfos, convencidos de que no serían diferentes de los de su mundo: a ojos del Imperio Saderano, y por extensión de los Estados Vasallos, los elfos eran poco más que salvajes incapaces de nada mejor que disparar con sus arcos, pero totalmente incompetentes para el combate de infantería.

—¡Bestias asquerosas! ¡Os vais a enterar de lo que pasa cuando os enfrentáis al Imperio y a sus tropas!—rugió el Rey de Mudwan—¡Preparaos para morir!

—¡Lo que os haremos cuando os derrotemos dejará en pañales a Zorzal y su campaña contra las Conejitas Guerreras!—grito el Duque de Alguna.

—¡Malditas perras! ¡Aquellas que mueran aquí y ahora serán las afortunadas!

En todo caso, razonaba la práctica totalidad de las tropas aliadas, los soldados humanos eran obviamente superiores y, pese a que aquellos elfos de otro mundo tenían apariencia de ser muy peligrosos, los derrotarían sin apenas esfuerzos.

¡Por favor, si hasta tenían a mujeres mezcladas entre las tropas de primera línea! Eso solo podía significar que su país en realidad estaba tan desesperado y escaso de tropas que habían tenido que enviar todo lo que tenían al frente1. Sin duda sería solo cuestión de tiempo aplastarlos.

No tardarían en comprobar su error.

* * *

Comenzó una furiosa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo; los soldados elfos de Dokarvia eran muy hábiles y letales, pero el Ejército Aliado lo compensaba con la pura fuerza numérica y el llevar armaduras pesadas. Armaduras que por otra parte ofrecían más o menos la misma defensa que el cuero; el acero de los elfos era de mejor calidad, hasta el punto en que podía perforar corazas inatacables por espadas saderanas. Por su parte, las armaduras de placas de los elfos eran mejores en calidad, pero no cubrían sus extremidades. Como si lo hubiesen planeado, grupos de elfos cargaron contra los magos, degollándolos a ellos y a las tropas que los defendían; aquello nivelaría la batalla.

Elfos y humanos cruzaron espadas, golpeándose, estoqueándose, en un intento de matar a sus rivales. Aquí y allá retumbaron estampidos; algunos de los defensores empuñaban pequeñas varitas de metal, que disparaban truenos y mataban de la misma manera que las "ballestas tronadoras", como llamaba el Ejército Aliado a los fusiles.

Casi enseguida los estampidos se acabaron tan pronto como empezaron; la munición era limitada y pelear a espada era mucho más práctico a tan corta distancia. En algunos de los casos, los humanos forcejeaban con los elfos para quitarles aquellas armas; varios de ellos lo consiguieron, volviendo aquellas extrañas armas contra sus dueños.

—¡Señor, están presionando demasiado fuerte! ¡Van a romper el frente!

—¡En el nombre de la Diosa! ¡_Aruwaziq, harpuatar!_

Los soldados del Ejército Aliado se envalentonaron aún más al ver que los elfos caían bajo sus espadas; poder matar al enemigo frente a frente les daba aún más moral.

—¡Por Falmart! ¡Matemos a las bestias!

—¡Más deprisa! ¡Que no escapen!—exigió Formal al ver que las tropas de elfos cedían a la presión de sus soldados; como había esperado, no habían previsto tener que pelear en su propia trinchera, donde el escaso espacio les daba poco margen de maniobra.

Una guerrera de larga cabellera rubia se lanzó sobre el empuñando uno de aquellos bastones como si fuese una lanza; esquivó el ataque y la golpeó en la cabeza con el plano de la espada. Necesitarían prisioneros para interrogarlos duramente, si es que lograban salir de ahí con vida; conociendo a sus tropas, lo más probable era que procediesen al total exterminio de aquel extraño ejército elfo de otro mundo.

"_Creo que serían un interesante objeto de estudio... Elfas de otro mundo..._" pensó con lujuria, antes de centrarse en seguir vivo. Si, sin duda procuraría capturar al menos a un ejemplar o dos con vida, preferiblemente femeninos.

Naya Elasyas observaba la evolución de la batalla, cada vez más inquieta. La situación de las tropas en la trinchera era cada vez más apurada; los fusileros peleaban con gran energía, pero aquellos asaltantes piojosos eran simplemente demasiados.

Era el momento de intervenir con algo más contundente; si había reservado los carros en la fortaleza era para este momento. No necesitó mirar para saber que las tropas de los G-Hapal estaban en alerta y listas para salir, formados delante del muro que protegía la base principal; ella misma había impartido la orden de que se situasen en aquella posición, por si se daba el caso de que ocurría exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Lancen los G-Hapal, ya!—ordenó Elasyas extendiendo el brazo con la espada—. No dejen que el enemigo logre apoderarse de la primera línea de defensa

—¡En marcha! ¡Inicien la maniobra de ataque!—ordenó Goryos desde lo alto del carro comandante, un modelo especialmente grande y armado con el cañón lanzallamas y lo que parecía un pesado cañón arponero equipado con ruedas en los costados.

Arrancando pesadamente y levantando una nube de polvo al arrastrar las orugas la tierra del irregular suelo, los G-Hapal se pusieron en marcha, desplegándose de sus posiciones junto al muro. Las escotillas se deslizaron, los tiradores listos para disparar; en lo alto de las máquinas, los tubos lanzallamas giraron bajo la dirección del artillero, buscando blancos. En aquella ocasión la caballería no iba con ellos; en su lugar, se confiaba en la infantería de fusileros para desplegarse a los lados y detrás, para barrer con su fuego a cualquiera que intentase acercarse demasiado.

* * *

Los oficiales aliados supervivientes estaban consolidando su posición en la trinchera y tratando de reorganizar los restos de sus tropas, tras haberse apoderado de grandes sectores de la trinchera, cuando oyeron acercarse aquellas pesadas máquinas.

En un primer momento, creyeron que era algún tipo de carro blindado y buscaron los caballos que tiraban de ellos, antes de percatarse de que se movían de manera autónoma. Los que estaban más cerca de los primeros carros blindados no tardaron en recibir una lluvia de fuego por parte de los cañones lanzallamas.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

—¡Retirada, retirada! ¡Vámonos!—ordenó el Conde Formal, arengando a sus tropas, al tiempo que peleaba contra una fusilera especialmente insistente, a la que finalmente dio un buen golpe que la dejó sin sentido.

Los soldados se agruparon en torno a el, intentando huir de aquellos monstruos, que cada vez se acercaban más, vomitando fuego y muerte.

* * *

—Pero que...—Duran oteaba con su catalejo, incapaz de creerse aquello; justo cuando parecía que iban a conquistar completamente la primera línea de defensa, el enemigo había lanzado aquellas... _cosas_... que escupían fuego como si fuesen dragones de tierra.

—¡Señor, las tropas de la primera línea se están replegando! ¡Todo el frente retrocede!

Duran apuntó con la espada, furioso pero decidido.

—¡Envíen a las tropas pesadas! ¡No podemos dejar que nos fuercen a retroceder!

Si todo el frente caía, aquello se convertiría en una masacre, y Duran no tenía la menor intención de consentir que sus tropas muriesen. No ahora que ya habían acariciado la victoria mucho más de cerca que hasta entonces...

Los ogros que habían estado aguardando en segunda línea avanzaron pesadamente.

* * *

A bordo de uno de los G-Hapal que se habían lanzado, el equipo de Arsayos observaba con una mezcla de horror y fascinación como la máquina _atropellaba_, abrasaba o freía a tiros de fusil a los enemigos. Ninguno de ellos había contado con tener que participar en aquel tipo de combate, pero se esforzarían por estar a la altura.

Aquellos pequeños escuadrones de doce tiradores cada uno no habrían tenido ninguna oportunidad a pecho descubierto contra los cientos de saderanos que había en el campo de batalla. Pero así, detrás de las planchas blindadas y con el cañón lanzallamas como refuerzo, no estaban a pecho descubierto.

—¡Pueden usar balas blancas y el cañón de agujas!—ordenó Relam al ver las siluetas de los ogros que se lanzaban hacia ellos corriendo pesadamente.

—¡_Aku, aku, aku_!—asintieron sus soldados, cambiando la munición; Lulia abrió la escotilla del techo y sacó un fusil que no se distinguía del resto salvo porque llevaba un par de patas en el cañón. Apoyándolo en el techo del G-Hapal, lo cargó con una bala de un color blanco intenso.

Cada bala blanca era un prodigio de la magia. Pese a tener el tamaño de una bala convencional, poseía el poder de fuego de un obús de artillería, lo que la convertía en un arma de gran poder que se podía colocar con la precisión de un disparo de francotirador; las balas blancas se reservaban para las situaciones que requerían a la vez disparar con precisión y contra un objetivo demasiado fuerte o protegido para las balas normales. Por ejemplo, un enemigo equipado con carros blindados. O, por que no, ogros acorazados.

—_Wahal!_—ordenó Arsayos.

Varios disparos retumbaron, volando hacia sus destinos; los demás comandantes de carro debían haber tenido la misma idea que el, a juzgar por el número de ogros que simplemente _explotaron_. Los que no habían sido alcanzados por la explosión, fueron incinerados por el fuego que disparaban los carros blindados. Varios de los G-Hapal dispararon lo que en Dokarvia llamaban cañones de agujas: gigantescos arpones de dos metros de largo, capaces de perforar a un ogro con armadura y ensartarlo como si fuese un insecto en una tarjeta de entomología. Si la "aguja" no era bastante peligrosa por si sola, se le podía acoplar una cabeza explosiva para hacerla aún más dañina.

El frente de los humanos, que parecía estar volviendo a estabilizarse ante la acometida de los ogros, se rompió definitivamente.

* * *

—¿Ahora magia?—Duran estaba empezando a hartarse de aquella batalla. Estaba cada vez más convencido de que tratar de atacar Alnus Collis había sido una de las peores ideas que había tenido. Todo lo que había conseguido hasta aquel momento habían sido incontables bajas. ¿Es que aquel maldito enemigo era imbatible? ¿Es que no podían hacer nada contra ellos?

—¡Señor, el frente está cediendo!—informó uno de sus oficiales.

—¡Eso ya lo estoy viendo! ¡Replieguen nuestras tropas a la tercera línea de defensa en la retaguardia! ¡Podríamos ser el siguiente objetivo enemigo!

De estar a cargo de la línea de ataque enemiga, Duran habría concentrado sus fuerzas en un puño decisivo para cargar contra el campamento enemigo, y sin duda su rival haría eso mismo en aquel campo de batalla.

Los carros siguieron avanzando abriéndose camino entre los desalentados soldados de los Estados Vasallos, muchos de los cuales simplemente tiraron las armas y huyeron entre gritos de angustia. La mayoría de ellos no estaban preparados para pelear contra grandes máquinas de acero y fuego que vomitaban muerte llameante como si nada. Los tripulantes de los carros no mostraron la menor piedad con ellos; muchos habían visto a sus propios camaradas caídos cuando pasaron junto a las trincheras.

Si de ellos dependía, ningún apestoso _harpuatar_ escaparía con vida, no después de haber derramado preciosa sangre élfica. Todos morirían.

—¡Nos rendi...! ¡Aaaaaaah!—gimieron algunos soldados tirando las armas antes de que los disparos de fusilería los abatiesen.

—¡Morid, humanos asquerosos!

Los dokarvios no estaban dispuestos a mostrar la menor piedad, y no lo hicieron; nadie se molestó en tomar prisioneros. Los heridos que eran afortunados recibían un disparo compasivo en la cabeza; lo más habitual era simplemente arrollarlos con los G-Hapal o recibían un chorro de llamas para morir quemados.

La infantería de fusileros llegó a la trinchera, donde tomaron el relevo a los agotados defensores; una cadena de Sanadores con chalecos blancos sobre sus uniformes se hizo cargo de los heridos, mientras los Escribas tomaban notas y bocetos de lo ocurrido. Los recién llegados también se encargaron de acabar con el sufrimiento de los heridos demasiado graves, así como de rematar a los humanos heridos. Algunos de ellos daban sus joyas, su dinero, en la creencia de que eso les salvaría de la muerte y les valdría al menos ser retenidos como prisioneros de guerra. No fue así.

* * *

El frente del Ejército Aliado se resquebrajó por completo; únicamente un grupo bajo el mando del Conde Formal logró mantener cierta coherencia y replegarse con cierto orden, bajo fuego de fusilería y G-Hapal. Los carros se disponían a perseguirlos, pero se encontraron con un problema de gran importancia; si bien los carros y los fusileros tenían munición y aguante para seguir, el aceite de fuego, que era indispensable para que los lanzallamas funcionasen, se hallaba bajo mínimos.

—Que venga la segunda oleada de G-Hapals, ¡ya!—ordenó Goryos observando desde el carro comandante—. A la primera se le debe estar acabando el aceite.

—Enseguida, Gal-Ugula—Su conductora frenó, antes de dar marcha atrás, mientras la artillera empezó a hacer señales con banderas hacia el campamento principal, donde se estaba alistando la segunda oleada.

El Comadante Goryos echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, otro de tantos inventos que el Imperio había capturado en otros Orbes; habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que lanzaron la primera oleada, y el aceite de fuego había durado menos de lo previsto. Tomó nota mentalmente de que debían aumentar la capacidad de los depósitos para futuras batallas contra enemigos muy numerosos. También deberían reforzar la línea de defensa; de no ser por aquella oportuna intervención, podrían haber perdido la primera línea de defensa, y nada se habría interpuesto entre el enemigo y el muro.

Maldijo al pensar en que tendría que escribir un montón de cartas a los familiares de los que habían caído en la batalla; odiaba aquella parte de su trabajo, sobre todo porque creía en tomárselo en serio y escribirlas personalmente.

Si fuese humano, podría simplemente imprimir la misma carta para todos y encargar a su secretario que rellenase los nombres y datos, pero así no era como actuaba un buen comandante. Apretó los puños, pegando un puñetazo en la placa del G-Hapal; ¿por qué no había considerado la posibilidad de que simplemente hubiese _demasiados_ enemigos para que todos muriesen antes de llegar a la trinchera?

—¿Hemos... ganado?—quiso saber Seira, aferrando los mandos del carro, que se detuvo con un bufido al recibir al orden de detención.

—Eso creo. Por ahora—afirmó Relam Arsayos, suspirando cansado; justo se les acababa de terminar el aceite de fuego al recibir la orden—. Volvemos.

Sus compañeros asintieron en silencio. Ya nadie estaba de humor para hacer las bromas con que habían recibido la noticia de que irían al combate; ver tanta sangre, fuego y muerte les había quitado las ganas de hacer aquel tipo de comentarios.

—"_Orden a los comandantes de G-Hapal_"—anunció Lulia al ver las señales luminosas que les enviaban desde la base—"_La primera línea se replegará a la base asistiendo a los Luazu en el transporte de heridos. La segunda línea expulsará al enemigo más allá de la línea de demarcación._" Eso es todo.

Los que estaban dentro del carro miraron a Relam, el cual se encogió de hombros.

—Ya habéis oído. Tenemos trabajo que hacer aunque no vayamos tras el enemigo.

* * *

—¿Por qué se retiran?—se extrañó el oficial que estaba al lado de Duran.

—No se están retirando. Están reemplazando sus tropas—Duran había observado como la segunda línea de carros metálicos se cruzaba con la primera—. Sus tropas deben estar igual de cansadas que las nuestras, así que mandan reservas frescas tras nosotros.

Observaron aquello antes de que llegase un mensajero.

—¡Señor! El Conde Formal ha regresado con unos 500 soldados; afirman traer a unos cuantos prisioneros. ¿Sus órdenes, señor?

Duran rechinó los dientes. ¿Solamente 500 soldados de 60.000 que habían lanzado en la que supuestamente sería la acometida definitiva? Eso significaba que, entre muertos y gente que se habría dispersado, habían perdido más de cincuenta mil soldados.

Eso frente a...

—¿Tenemos una estimación del número de bajas que le hemos causado al enemigo?

—¡Negativo, señor!

Duran decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

—¡Nos retiramos al campamento de reserva!—Duran subió a su caballo y se alejó hacia el sur, donde habían establecido un campamento secundario, por si el y sus tropas tenían que abandonar el primero. Aquel campamento supuestamente iba a ser ocupado por el ejército imperial que, ahora lo veía claro y meridiano, no tenía la menor intención de ir a aquella cita con Emroy, el Dios de la Muerte.

Así, lo que quedaba del Ejército Aliado abandonó aquel campo de batalla, dejando tras de si a una gran cantidad de muertos y heridos.

* * *

**INFORME DE BAJAS: EJÉRCITO ALIADO**

**SEGUNDO ATAQUE**

**+50.000 BAJAS ALIADAS**

**+4.800 BAJAS DOKARVIAS.**

**INFANTERÍA ENEMIGA DESBANDADA Y FORZADA A REPLEGARSE**

**PRIMERA LÍNEA DE DEFENSA DOKARVIA ABRUMADA**

**SE ELABORAN NUEVOS PLANES DE ATAQUE Y DEFENSA.**

* * *

Probando

_**Hola, Alberto. No se si eres la misma persona que Sleipnir u otra persona diferente. Si eres nuevo, bienvenido a mi historia.**_

_**En cualquier caso, en respuesta a tu pregunta, como se puede ver hay una brecha tecnológica a favor de los elfos de Dokarvia, aunque no es tan abrumadora como la que hubo en la serie original con la JSDF. Por describirlo en términos humanos, diría que es una mezcla de conceptos de la Primera Guerra Mundial (fusileros, guerra de trincheras, muros, carros de combate) con otros objetos de épocas posteriores. **_

_**En respuesta a tu segunda pregunta, supongo que te refieres a como serían las relaciones con los elfos de Falmart. Como se suele decir en estos casos, "eso depende" de cómo se desarrolle el primer contacto. Obviamente, en un primer momento recibirán con menos desconfianza a otros elfos que a los humanos, aunque sea por el pequeño detalle de que los elfos no mandaron un ejército a intentar masacrar a los Dokarvios. Pero eso no es garantía de que las relaciones necesariamente vayan a ir en una dirección o en otra. Pueden desde reconocerlos como hermanos e incorporarlos a sus filas, hasta intentar aniquilarlos por "traidores", con muchas posibles opciones grises en medio.**_

Owari

* * *

1 Se especula que esta fue la verdadera razón por la que se aceptó el empleo de mujeres en las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra: la desesperada necesidad de personas capaces de empuñar un fusil en tiempos de guerra. En todo caso, la única experiencia previa de los saderanos con las mujeres soldado era la Orden de la Rosa, a la que consideraban como una mera guardia de honor sin valor militar alguno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rory Mercury**

Rory Mercury se encontraba aburrida.

Esto en una persona normal no supondría demasiado problema. Sin embargo, era un muy serio problema en una Apóstol del Dios Emroy. Especialmente si se trataba de la Diosa de la Muerte Rory, que era famosa por su hábito de masacrar bandidos o nobles muy altivos cuando se aburría.

Había interrumpido sus viajes habituales para acudir hacia una gran perturbación en la habitual calma de mediados de año; de un día para otro, una gran cantidad de personas habían muerto en Alnus Collis, y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Lo que más interesaba a Rory era que entre los miles de muertos había notado... almas nuevas, con un sabor nuevo y desconocido. Almas que a primera vista le recordaban a las de los elfos, pero con un sutil sabor a guerra y muerte digno de los mejores guerreros de la Humanidad. Siempre interesada en nuevas experiencias, Rory dirigió sus pasos a la colina sagrada sin pensarlo demasiado. No era como si tuviese otras cosas que hacer, o alguien capaz de detenerla si así se le antojaba.

Una de las ventajas de ser Apóstol era la ausencia de la necesidad de dormir, comer, y lo que era mejor, las otras molestas necesidades y hábitos que tenían los mortales, por lo que podía perfectamente pasarse el día entero caminando y la noche también.

Por la noche tenía la ventaja añadida de que podía pelear contra algún monstruo que tuviese la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, lo cual le permitiría ejercitarse en el manejo de la pesada alabarda Halberd.

O, por que no, encontrar la ocasión de hacer nuevas ofrendas a Emroy, pensó al captar con sus muy agudos oídos lo que parecían sonidos de quejas y conversación. Usando sus dotes para el sigilo, se desvió en aquella dirección, hacia un bosquecillo en una colina al norte de Alnus. Probablemente estaría a solo un día de marcha de la Colina Sagrada, pero no le importaba desviarse para curiosear.

* * *

Avanzando entre los árboles, llegó a pocos metros de un claro donde ardía una hoguera del tipo que hacían los militares, sin humo para no ser detectados por el enemigo. En torno a ella había al menos una veintena de hombres de expresiones duras, vestidos con lo que en su día habían sido elegantes armaduras, hablando entre ellos en susurros. La gran mayoría llevaban vendajes improvisados y estaban cubiertos de tierra, sangre y polvo; parecían los muertos de un campo de batalla reanimados por algún prodigio de Hardy, la Diosa del Inframundo.

—¡Soltadme, malditos cabrones!—protestaba un hombre de cabello castaño y porte noble que yacía junto a la hoguera, fuertemente atado. El que parecía el líder del grupo, un tipo con un yelmo, le pegó una patada en el estómago.

—Silencio, condecito—se burló sonriendo siniestramente—. Esto es lo que mereces por enviarnos a la muerte.

—¿Cómo que enviaros a la muerte? ¡Os salvé la vida, os saqué de Alnus Collis! ¡Si no llega a ser por mi, estaríais muertos en ese campo...!

—Campo al que nos enviaste—El hombre del yelmo le soltó una segunda patada, esta con más fuerza—. Te crees mejor que nosotros por ser el señor de Italica, ¿verdad?

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho quemando tu ciudad hasta los cimientos, Formal—se mofó otro, este con armadura de centurión imperial—. Es el castigo que mereces por no haber luchado con el bastante ardor en Alnus. ¡O eso sería si aún fuese leal servidor del Imperio, jajajaja...!—Se rió de su propio chiste.

—Por cierto, ¿habéis oído que el tipo este en realidad tiene tres hijas, cada una más zorra que la anterior?—aportó a la conversación el tipo barbudo que estaba ocupado con el guiso que borboteaba en una olla colocada encima de la hoguera.

—Si. Nada me gusta más que enseñar a esas putas engreídas cual es su lugar—se burló el centurión—. Oh, y además yo he oído otra cosa muy divertida. Resulta que aquí donde veis al conde, que va de santurrón, tiene los mismos gustos que Su Alteza Zorzal.

—¿Haaaaaaaah? ¿Me estás diciendo que a este imbécil le van las conejas guerreras?

—No solo las conejas guerreras—El centurión sonrió, contento de haber atraído toda la atención de sus compañeros—. También tiene varias gatas a su servicio, medusas y otras muchas bestias inhumanas que deben ser eliminadas.

—Bueno, supongo que podríamos hacerle ese favor al Imperio cuando quememos la ciudad—se burló el del yelmo—. Quizir, hay demasiadas de esas cosas contaminando...

—¡No os atreváis a atacar a mi servicio!—se indignó Formal, rojo de rabia.

—Que te calles de una puta vez, hostia—El barbudo le pegó una fuerte patada en el bajo vientre, cortándole la respiración.

—Al menos así tendremos a mujeres de verdad, no como esas...—masculló el hombre del yelmo—. Por cierto, podrías cocinar un poco mejor la carne.

—Hago lo que puedo, ¿te crees que enseñan a cocinar elfo en la academia militar?

El barbudo abrió un saco que había junto a la hoguera y extrajo algo que Rory reconoció como una cabeza de una elfa, a la que agarraba por las trenzas; lanzando lejos aquel macabro recuerdo, el barbudo extrajo un brazo y procedió a rasparle tiras de carne con el cuchillo, que fueron cayendo en la olla. Pese a que la Apóstol estaba sintiendo una honda repugnancia al ver aquello, los bandidos parecían hasta satisfechos.

—¿Estáis seguros de que es buena idea comernos eso?—preguntó uno de los hombres que estaban junto a la hoguera—. No se, siguen siendo de otro mundo...

—Son elfos, y los elfos están ricos—opinó el hombre del yelmo—. Además, podría ser peor. Recuerdo cuando fuimos a la campaña de las Conejas Guerreras. Tuvimos que coger prisioneras solo porque necesitábamos comer. No estaban mal, por cierto.

Rory decidió que había oído suficiente. Se disponía a empuñar su alabarda, pero oyó más quejidos en otra dirección. Aplazando por el momento sus ganas de matar, miró en aquella dirección.

* * *

A un lado del grupo de la hoguera, un poco más apartados, había otra media docena de aquellos soldados, arremolinados en torno a una chica de larga cabellera rubia, tendida en el suelo y fuertemente atada. Salvo por lo que parecían los restos de prendas negras y verdes cortadas a cuchillo, se hallaba desnuda y era evidente que los soldados llevaban un buen rato violándola.

Uno de los soldados la aplastaba con su peso, moviendo sus caderas enérgicamente, bombeando, ignorando las quejas de la chica, que ladeó la cabeza para mirarles con odio. Rory alcanzó a distinguir una orejita puntiaguda asomando entre el cabello; ¿una elfa? ¿Aquellos tipos habían atrapado a una elfa?

Un poco más allá, un segundo elfo, este un macho, observaba aquello igualmente atado, pero forcejeando por liberarse.

Con un gruñido de placer, el soldado que estaba violando a la elfa hizo una última acometida y se relajó, antes de incorporarse, sonriendo de manera vil, el sucio miembro colgando pesadamente.

Rory frunció el ceño con asco al ver aquella repugnante escena.

—Ahhh... Así aprenderás lo que es un macho de verdad, perra elfa...—gruñó con una voz rasposa el soldado en cuestión, antes de pegarle una patada en las costillas—. Ya no eres tan valiente sin esa ballesta tronadora, ¿eh?

—_Tekriur, uga-aruwai... ¡Akkziq!__1_—le maldijo ella en un idioma que Rory no había oído en su vida.

Los soldados se rieron al verla patalear y maldecir. Uno de ellos le pegó una fuerte patada en la cara con su bota herrada, arrancándole un grito.

—No se lo que has dicho, pero tus padres por si acaso—se burló antes de forcejear con su cinturón—. Bueno, ahora me toca a mí divertirme un poco—anunció antes de hacer lo mismo que su camarada y tumbarse encima de la elfa, que gañó.

—No la canses demasiado, luego nos toca a nosotros—se quejó un soldado gordo que se había sacado la verga y se estaba masturbando allí mismo.

—¡Por Hardy, guarda eso, no tenemos el menor interés en ver tus armas!

—Envidia, eso es lo que tenéis—protestó el gordo antes de sacudirsela un poco más; un chorrito de líquido brotó, cayendo encima de la cara y pecho de la elfa, que protestó y tosió al ser bañada. Los demás soldados empezaron a protestar molestos.

Rory no tardó demasiado en decidir qué hacer. Aunque vistiesen uniformes y armaduras del Ejército Aliado, aquellos tipos eran bandidos. Y el dominio de Emroy incluía la Justicia, algo que ella consideraba un placer administrar con toda contundencia.

Relamiéndose al imaginarse la emocionante batalla que iba a vivir, entró en el círculo de luz de la hoguera y apoyó la alabarda en el suelo.

—Buenas noches, señores—saludó—. Que noche tan hermosa para morir, ¿verdad?

* * *

Los bandidos se apartaron un poco, mirándose entre ellos con horror. Naturalmente, la habían reconocido como lo que era. Las espadas que portaban en sus manos temblaron; nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en plantarle cara a la Apóstol de Emroy.

Retumbó un estampido; Rory apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer a Halberd entre ella y un pequeño proyectil metálico que impactó contra la alabarda. Se giró hacia la persona que había lanzado aquel ataque; en vez de un mago, se encontró con un bandido con el uniforme de la Guardia de Italica, empuñando lo que parecía una pesada y alargada ballesta metálica sin arco de ninguna clase.

—Ooooh... Interesante...—Rory no había visto nunca aquel tipo de arma, pero la había reconocido como lo que era, un instrumento de muerte—. Gracias por ofrecer tu vida de manera desinteresada al Padre de Todo, Emroy.

Hizo un brusco movimiento con la alabarda; el soldado que empuñaba el rifle cayó al suelo, limpiamente partido en dos. Los demás bandidos gritaron y echaron a correr con profundo pánico. Si ni siquiera aquella arma de poder, la ballesta tronadora, podía con la feroz Rory Mercury, ellos no podrían hacer nada tampoco.

Rory resopló al ver que otra vez los bandidos huían al verla aparecer. Por favor, con lo molesto que era tener que correr tras ellos. Le habría encantado que al menos alguno se quedara a plantarle cara, pero parecía que eso nunca iba a ocurrir.

—Supongo que no puede evitarse hacer lo que hay que hacer...—comentó estirándose con un lindo bostezo y haciendo crujir sus articulaciones, antes de alzar a Halberd y lanzarse a por los bandidos.

* * *

Lo mejor que se puede reseñar en el haber de los bandidos es que Rory fue rápida e inmisericorde al eliminarlos. Apenas tardó seis minutos escasos en acabar con todos, con la única excepción del último, al que había visto violando a la elfa. Este era el que más corría, pero Rory le derribó con un golpe de alabarda en las piernas.

—¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡No quiero morir!—se lamentó con la nariz moqueante y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, poniéndose de rodillas delante de Rory—¡Solo estaba haciendo lo que me ordenaron! ¡Actué por miedo! ¡En el fondo soy buen chico!

Rory le contempló con expresión de profundo asco. En otras circunstancias puede que alguna campesina lo encontrase atractivo, pero para ella era vulgar y carente de todo otro atractivo; uno más en una larga, muy larga lista de pervertidos y bandidos que habían sido ofrendados a Emroy por ella.

—¿Ahora ruegas por tu vida? ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo de guerrero?—se burló.

Reparó en algo en particular y pegó un golpe a un centímetro escaso de la entrepierna del hombre, que se apartó de un salto.

—Al menos podrías subirte los pantalones en presencia de una Apostol—ordenó.

—Si señora, perdón señora—El bandido trató de subirse los pantalones.

La Apóstol bufó. Había momentos en que pensaba que las personas eran simplemente indignas de que ella se tomase la molestia de matarlas. Aquel hombre era uno de ellos. Que patético. ¿No era tan valiente antes, cuando estaba abusando de la pobre elfa?

—Deja de arrastrarte como un gusano y enfréntate a la muerte con un poco de dignidad. Emroy ha ordenado que mueras, al menos no le ofendas implorando cobardemente.

—Pero no quiero morir...—gimoteó el bandido con voz aguda; una mancha oscura empezó a formarse en sus pantalones, algo que hizo que Rory frunciese la nariz.

Oh, por favor, ¿por qué los humanos tenían la molesta manía de aflojar los esfínteres cada vez que sentían el intenso terror de su presencia?

—¿Crees que eso me importa? El mandato de Emroy es muy claro. Vive y haz lo que se te antoje, pues vas a morir igual. Aunque...—A Rory se le acababa de ocurrir algo—. Lo que no quieres es que te mate yo, ¿verdad? ¿A pesar del inmenso honor que supone ser ofrendado a Emroy por una preciosa Apóstol como yo?

El bandido se quedó sin saber que responder.

—Muy bien. No te mataré.

La cara del bandido cambió; echándose a los pies de Rory, se puso a besarlos con cara de estar profundamente agradecido.

—¡Gracias, gracias, Apóstol! Sois misericordiosa, me reformaré, lo prometo, yo...

Rory puso los ojos en blanco. Si había algo que la irritaba aún más que las súplicas por parte de los bandidos, era la adulación gratuita. La principal razón por la que viajaba en solitario era precisamente no tener que aguantar a un grupo de aduladores repitiéndole lo maravillosa que era. Que se lo consintiese a la gente común sin gritarles o matarles por ello (matar gente gratuitamente y ser innecesariamente cruel era incompatible con el principio de Justicia que defendía Emroy) no significaba que le gustase.

—Cállate. Empezarás por seguirme al campamento. Hay algo que debes hacer.

—¡Lo que sea, mi señora! ¡Seré vuestro más humilde sirviente, yo...!

—¿Qué parte de "cállate" no has entendido?—siseó Rory.

* * *

En el campamento solo quedaban los dos elfos prisioneros, que se habían puesto a hacer un fuego más amplio, en el que estaban calentando más cecina, además de recoger las armas de los bandidos y hacer inventario. Rory reparó en que habían despreciado las espadas, mazas y otras armas cuerpo a cuerpo, prefiriendo en cambio aquellos bastones tronadores y una espada para cada uno. También habían apartado el saco con los restos de su compañera del fuego. Los dos la miraron de reojo al verla aparecer.

—No habéis huido—constató, hablándoles en su idioma; una de las habilidades de Apóstol era la facilidad para aprender idiomas. No podías despedir adecuadamente a la gente si no podías comunicarte con ellos. Pero había esperado encontrarse la hoguera vacía y tener que ponerse a perseguir a aquellos elfos por la colina.

—¿Y ser cazados en la oscuridad, hambrientos y cansados? No, gracias—bufó el macho al oír aquella sugerencia—. Si vamos a tener que luchar por nuestras vidas, será aquí.

Rory asintió, antes de hacer entrar al bandido en el círculo de luz. Verle motivó justo la reacción que Rory esperaba; sus nuevos compañeros pasaron de estar relajados a echar la mano a las armas en menos de cinco segundos.

Al menos su tiempo de reacción era rápido; mejor incluso que el de los bandidos.

—¿Qué hace el aquí?—preguntó la hembra, con un bufido de rabia.

Rory sonrió ampliamente.

—Aquí le tienes—ofreció Rory, empujando al bandido para que cayese a los pies de la elfa, que lo miró entre sorprendida y rabiosa. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando Rory tendió un cuchillo a la elfa, ofreciéndoselo por la empuñadura—. Puedes acabar con el.

El hombre protestó al oír aquello y entender lo que significaba.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Apóstol, usted dijo que...!

—Solo dije que no iba a matarte yo—se rió Rory sonriendo ampliamente—. No que fuese a impedir que otro lo haga. Alguien como tú es indigno de una muerte rápida y de ser ofrendado a Emroy.

* * *

Rory sonrió aún más pronunciadamente al ver como aquella extraña elfa empuñaba el cuchillo con decisión y una mano experta. Disfrutó viendo como procedía a amputar los sucios genitales del bandido, ignorando sus lamentos pidiendo piedad y sus gritos de protesta, acallados cuando la elfa le embutió "el paquete" en la boca por la fuerza.

Arqueó las cejas con admiración al ver el brutal rapado a cuchillo, y finalmente saboreó el alma del bandido cuando la chica le cortó el cuello con la calma y el método con que podría haber cortado un filete para comérselo.

Sentada junto a la hoguera, observó como la elfa pateaba el cuerpo lejos de ella, antes de situarse junto a su compañero. Ambos la miraron de reojo, claramente inseguros de que era lo que debían hacer con ella.

—De nada—dijo.

Los elfos se miraron.

—¿De nada por qué?—quiso saber el macho.

Rory parpadeó, extrañada.

—Bueno, os he salvado. Soy una Apóstol, no tenía por qué hacerlo...

—¿Eres una qué?—quiso saber la chica.

Aquello si que convenció a Rory de que eran raros.

—¡¿No sabéis lo que es un Apóstol?!—se indignó.

—La verdad es que no. De donde venimos, no tenemos de eso.

Rory puso morritos, pero decidió aplazar aquella cuestión.

—¿Qué vais a hacer?—Rory constató que ambos parecían resueltos a pelear.

Arqueó ligeramente las cejas al ver aquello; claramente no eran los típicos elfos de la región. No recordaba haber visto jamás elfos que llevasen aquella clase de ropa: uniformes militares de color negro y verde, y menos aquellas... ballestas tronadoras.

Lo que más indignaba a la Apóstol era otro aspecto más relevante. ¡¿Cómo podían esos imbéciles ignorar la grandeza de Rory Mercury-sama?!

—Eso depende—afirmó el macho con tono calmado, haciendo algo con el bastón de trueno que empuñaba como si fuese una ballesta, pese a que sin duda había visto que el efecto era más bien escaso—¿Vas a matarnos también?

—¿Qué harías si así fuese?—preguntó Rory, relamiéndose.

Los dos elfos se miraron entre ellos.

—Probablemente nos matarías igual tanto si te plantamos cara como si suplicamos por nuestras vidas—afirmó el hombre.

—Así que al menos, si no podemos matarte, intentaríamos que sufras daño—señaló la hembra, adoptando una expresión resuelta.

La Apóstol sonrió aún más.

—Respuesta correcta—asintió apoyando la guadaña en el suelo.

* * *

Ahora los elfos pusieron caras de perplejidad.

—Es evidente que no me podríais hacer el menor daño—explicó la Apostol—. Y que no os he matado porque no se me ha antojado. Pero que estéis dispuestos a luchar contra mi, una Apóstol de Emroy, por vuestras vidas, me complace. Y complace a Emroy, el Dios de la Guerra, la Muerte, la Violencia y la Locura, entre otros muchos atributos.

Rory se rió malignamente al decir aquello, mostrando su poder, antes de ponerse seria. Si aquellos dos podían llevarla hasta Alnus Collis, mejor que mejor.

—Os voy a explicar como va esto—Rory apuntó con su alabarda hacia los dokarvios—. Vais a llevarme a vuestro campamento para que hable con vuestra líder. Si no lo hacéis, si intentáis detenerme para proteger a vuestros compañeros, os mataré. E iré a vuestro campamento de todas maneras. La diferencia es que en ese último caso estaré _muy, pero que muy molesta_, con vuestra gente. Y podría decidir matarlos a todos para ofrendar sus almas a Emroy. Así que... ¿Qué va a ser?´

—A ver si lo entiendo correctamente—afirmó la elfa—. Si te llevamos al campamento, igual matas a nuestra gente. Pero si no te llevamos, nos matarás, irás igual, y puede que mates a nuestra gente. ¿Es correcto?

—Sip—confirmó la Apóstol.

Ambos empuñaron sus armas.

—En ese caso, te mataremos en el nombre de la Diosa Lukuria.

Rory sonrió abiertamente, poniendo cara de niña feliz.

—Nyaaaa, como me gusta cuando la gente toma la decisión correcta—afirmó—. Creo que me voy a llevar bien con vuestra especie. Sois más fuertes que los elfos de aquí.

—¿En este mundo hay elfos?—quiso saber el chico.

Rory resopló.

—Pues claro—afirmó como si fuese algo obvio—¿Es que no os habéis encontrado a ninguno o que?

—Todavía no.

—¿Podrías presentarnos a alguno?

Rory sonrió. Ya estaban avanzando hacia donde quería ella.

—Primero llevadme a vuestro campamento. Pero no vamos a salir ahora mismo, eso será por la mañana. Empezad por presentaos vosotros—ordenó—. Vuestros nombres.

—Tinia Varyas—se presentó la chica, mostrándose lo más digna que pudo pese a su muy deplorable aspecto—. _Ugula_ de... ¿Cómo lo diríais aquí? Dirigía una sección de fusileros, aunque ahora solo me queda este.

—Demon Lacos—se presentó el elfo, bajando aquella ballesta tronadora que Rory supuso era el "fusil" del que hablaban—. Lo que queda de la sección de fusileros de la Ugula Varyas.

Rory asintió satisfecha.

—Aunque creo que deberíais saberlo de antes, soy Rory Mercury—se presentó—. Una Apostol del Gran Dios Emroy, Dios de la Locura, la Muerte y la Guerra...

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo Alberto. Me alegra que sigas leyendo, aunque sea algo tan poco convencional como un ejército elfo de otro mundo XD. Lo de las bajas, dije que no iba a ser un pisotón unilateral Xd. Bueno, puse la Primera Guerra Mundial por usar una referencia comprensible, pero no se hasta que punto se parecen XD. También sigo el fanfic de 1890, Gaman Teikoku, y está muy bien. Hoy he decidido introducir a Rory Mercury en la historia, y contarlo desde su punto de vista porque creo que es algo que nunca se ha hecho. Normalmente aparece Rory, si, pero la gente la observa desde fuera, no vemos qué piensa.**_

_**Sobre lo de los drones en la JSDF, sospecho que la principal razón por la que el JSDF de GATE no los emplea no es porque el autor quiera "purificar al ejército", sino porque para empezar ni siquiera forman parte del equipo JSDF. Es cierto: Japón no ha mostrado tanto interés como Estados Unidos por los drones. Aunque serían útiles para hacer el trabajo que hacen los equipos de reconocimiento como el de Itami, con los drones no puedes entablar relaciones con los nativos. Lo cual se cargaría partes de la trama. Personalmente me puedo imaginar el uso de drones para ir a por Zorzal XD. En el supuesto de que me diese por hacer el fic de GATE: USA, esa sería una de las escenas más poderosas: Zorzal siendo bombardeado por un Pradator drone en su base de las montañas XDDD.**_

**_En principio parece que la cosa va a complicarse, Rory está interesada en los recién llegados y quiere nada menos que ir directa a su campamento... A saber que pretenderá..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Planes de guerra**

_**Sobre Salikueraknas**_

_**Al Este de Alnus.**_

Tres grandes dragones de un color azul metalizado recorrían el cielo, aleteando un poco de vez en cuando, pero por lo demás dejándose llevar por la corriente de aire. Cada uno de aquellos dragones tenía aproximadamente diez pasos de largo desde el morro hasta la punta de la cola, por doce de envergadura, medida como la distancia entre las puntas de las alas totalmente extendidas1.

Sobre la espalda, acomodados en pequeñas depresiones en lo que deberían ser las nucas de los dragones, cada dragón portaba un jinete elfo, montado en una silla especialmente diseñada; detrás de ellos, atada con cinturones de cuero, había una pesada bolsa de cuero donde portaban todo el equipo que se podía necesitar en un viaje en dragón.

A diferencia de sus contrapartes de tierra, los miembros de la Caballería Aérea llevaban gruesos abrigos con cuellos de piel y reforzados con magia térmica y aislante; siempre hacía un frío impresionante en las capas altas de la atmósfera, daba igual el mundo al que fuesen. Lo único que indicaba que aquello fuese parte de un uniforme militar eran los cascos azules, adornados con una espada con alas, que cada uno llevaba puesto.

Los cascos no eran solo por protección; la magia que portaban hacía que potenciasen el vínculo entre jinete y dragón, así como incluían pequeñas piedras simpáticas que daban la posibilidad de comunicarse mediante voz a larga distancia. Esto era algo muy útil en aquellos vuelos, en los que era imposible comunicarse mediante banderas o luces.

—_Cambiad rumbo a 090. Vamos a dar una vuelta más antes de volver_—llegó una voz a través de los cascos a las orejas de los pilotos; la líder de aquel escuadrón, situada en el centro de la formación, marcaba el rumbo a seguir a sus subordinados.

Estos dieron pequeños tirones a las protuberancias córneas que usaban como mandos de los dragones, similares en su disposición a los manillares de las motocicletas; las bestias gruñeron ligeramente, antes de virar hacia la derecha y aletear un par de veces para que su velocidad no decreciese.

Cada jinete se concentró, buscando al enemigo; una de las habilidades de la unión entre jinete y dragón era precisamente esa, poder emplear los sentidos mucho más agudos del dragón para localizar al enemigo y acabar con el. Uno de los sentidos de los dragones era la visión térmica, que les permitía detectar al enemigo sintiendo su calor corporal sin importar lo bien que se escondiese. Algo muy útil para localizar enemigos.

Los dragones de la Caballería Aérea eran bestias de gran poder y muy apegadas a sus jinetes. Criados especialmente para la guerra, se hallaban dotados de una gruesa capa de escamas capaz de resistir impactos de balas, espadas y flechas. Lo único que había en el arsenal dokarvio capaz de derribarlos era el cañón de agujas.

Si los dragones eran especialmente criados, los jinetes eran especialmente seleccionados y entrenados; aunque todos procedían de alguna rama regular del ejército, no se le daba un dragón al primero que llegaba. Tenían que demostrar su absoluta valía no solo como soldados, sino como cuidadores de dragones; esencialmente se los estaba poniendo a cargo de alimentar y controlar a una bestia escupefuego de casi tres toneladas de peso, con un instinto asesino terrible y un hambre a la altura de su tamaño.

Por el momento, la principal función de la Caballería Aérea era el reconocimiento y los ataques aéreos de precisión contra lugares muy concretos, como bases avanzadas, o formaciones pequeñas, por ejemplo perseguir a los restos del enemigo desbandado tras una batalla, pero no se preveía que fuese así por mucho tiempo.

El Jinete Alor Sukos había oído que se planificaba darle un uso más amplio que el simple reconocimiento y persecución de rezagados a la Caballería Aérea; grandes formaciones de dragones cayendo sobre ejércitos enteros, quizá usar a los dragones más pesados para cargar bombas que dejar caer sobre ciudades enemigas.

Algunos hasta especulaban con la ridícula idea de cargar tropas encima de un dragón y lanzarlas directamente sobre la base enemiga; los que decían eso sin duda habían sido influidos por la campaña de Alpataknas2, en la que los nativos habían empleado varias máquinas voladoras, basadas en enormes globos, para lanzar un escuadrón de fusileros directamente encima del Portal en un intento desesperado por capturarlo.

Irónicamente, ese ataque a la desesperada, con potencial de frustrar toda la campaña de haber tenido éxito en la destrucción del Portal, había convencido a los Altos Mariscales de la gran importancia que tenía asegurar el control del espacio aéreo, algo a lo que hasta entonces no habían otorgado demasiada importancia.

"_Claro que hasta entonces no nos habíamos enfrentado a un enemigo que conociese los secretos del vuelo_..." recordó Sukos lo que había estudiado en historia.

Salieron de una capa de nubes y alcanzaron a ver una nube de polvo, del tipo que levantaban los jinetes al marchar.

—¡Ahí están, son ellos!—anunció el jinete de la derecha de la formación, señalando al grupo de jinetes que empezaron a dispersarse al verlos aparecer.

Tanto los jinetes como sus dragones notaron que la emoción de la caza les embargaba; por fin iban a cumplir con su deber.

—¡Adelante, mis muchachos! ¡Enseñémosles de qué está hecha la Caballería Aérea!—ordenó la líder del escuadrón—_Kattanda_!

—_¡Kattanda, kattanda, kattanda!_—ordenó Sukos un ataque en picada, ajustándose las lentes con firmeza, aferrando los cuernos del dragón.

Los tres animales giraron con gran habilidad en el aire, antes de hacer un picado a toda la velocidad que daban sus alas, lanzándose hacia los humanos. Algunos de los jinetes trataron de dispararles con sus arcos, pero les era imposible apuntar.

Los dragones llegaron a un par de metros del suelo, alzando la cabeza y escupiendo un fuerte chorro de fuego azulado, que abrasó la hierba y a varios de los jinetes que estaban al alcance de las llamas. Sin esperar siquiera a que el fuego se terminase de apagar, ascendieron al cielo con un fuerte aleteo, esquivando un posible ataque que nunca se materializó. Los pocos jinetes que habían sobrevivido a las quemaduras espolearon aún más a sus monturas, pero no había posibilidad de que escapasen.

—Vamos a reagruparlos—ordenó la líder del grupo, calándose las gafas, el cabello castaño ondeando al viento—. Sukos, ve por la izquierda; Amos, por la derecha. Yo los llevaré por el centro. Cuando vuelvan a estar agrupados, caeremos sobre ellos.

—_Aku, aku_—asintieron ambos, antes de elevarse en sus dragones y caer hacia sus posiciones designadas.

Como era de esperar, los jinetes estaban demasiado ocupados intentando alejarse de los dragones como para ver que en realidad estaban siendo forzados a concentrarse en un gran grupo. Entre tanto, la líder se había preocupado de darle a su montura unas cuantas pastillas de carbón activado, de modo que las masticase y escupiese un fuego más fuerte e intenso. Si el fuego normal podía literalmente hervir a un humano, el fuego de carbón activado podía derretir el metal de su armadura encima de su piel.

—_Wahal!_—ordenó a su dragón que escupiese.

Su montura no la decepcionó; una lluvia de mortal fuego de un blanco intenso partió de su boca y llovió sobre los asustados jinetes, cuyos gritos de agonía se elevaron al cielo.

—Ju. Eso es lo que os merecéis—se jactó Amos, sonriendo al ver aquello; al igual que Sukos, Amos era un jinete procedente de los Expedicionarios, de modo que sabía que le podría haber tocado figurar en los caídos en la batalla del día anterior.

—Ahora ya no podrán avisar a sus reyes de lo que les espera—asintió Sukos.

Sin necesidad de una señal al respecto, decidieron aterrizar un poco más lejos de allí, al menos mientras los jinetes agonizaban y morían entre horrendos gritos. Los dragones no se conformaban con grano y hierbas, como sus jinetes; había que suministrarles carne, y metal, para que mantuviesen su fuerza y poder. Los cuerpos de los jinetes quedarían ahí pudriéndose de todos modos, o serían comidos por los carroñeros locales, casi con toda seguridad. Mejor dejar que sus dragones se los comiesen primero.

Mientras aterrizaban y se disponían a descansar, Sukos recordó la noche anterior...

* * *

_**La noche anterior.**_

_**Campamento de reserva.**_

_El plan de Duran se había basado en que el enemigo no esperaría que tratasen de atacar por la noche, cuando nadie podía ver. Pese a las objeciones de los otros oficiales, Duran creía que aquello era una buena idea; si el enemigo confiaba en ataques a muy larga distancia, necesitaban ver a quién estaban disparando. Incluso siendo elfos, sin duda un ataque nocturno debilitaría su visión._

_Así que Duran había estado preparando a sus tropas en completo sigilo, disponiéndolas para el ataque, cuando una poderosa llamarada cayó del cielo directamente sobre la gran tienda de campaña donde había estado reunido con los oficiales hace un momento._

_—¿Qué...?—maldijo antes de comprender._

_Entre quince y veinte grandes dragones azul metalizado de tamaño mediano habían aparecido sobre su campamento, flotando a diez o quince metros de altura. Duran no necesitó ver a los jinetes elfos a lomos de aquellas monturas para entender lo que había pasado; el enemigo no había aplazado sus ataques por la noche. Simplemente habían escogido otra manera de lanzarlos._

_—¡Fuego!—ordenaron los jinetes de los dragones, al tiempo que sus bestias escupían grandes llamaradas contra los soldados, que se dispersaron gritando en un intento de escapar a las llamas de aquel imprevisto enemigo aéreo._

_Estalló el caos entre las filas de los Estados Vasallos; ser atacados de noche, por un enemigo que encima poseía grandes dragones que escupían fuego, era simplemente demasiado para los ya muy desmoralizados soldados. Atropellando a los oficiales e ignorando los gritos y órdenes de que mantuvieran la posición, la gran mayoría de las tropas tiraron sus armas y echaron a correr._

_Los jinetes de dragones observaron aquello, satisfechos, ordenando a sus dragones que les quemasen vivos. Habían recibido información acerca de la Batalla de Alnus y de que casi 4000 de sus camaradas habían muerto a manos de esos humanos que ahora huían y chillaban aterrorizados, con sonidos similares a ratas a punto de ser exterminadas. Algunos de los humanos, desesperados, tiraron las armas y empezaron a agitar los brazos, ondeando un gran mantel blanco a modo de improvisada bandera de rendición, implorando a los Dioses que aquellos jinetes de dragón fuesen benevolentes._

_Uno de los pilotos pegó unos golpecitos en el casco al ver aquello._

_—_Comandante Lanyas, algunos de los enemigos agitan una bandera blanca. Creemos que se están rindiendo, ¿qué hacemos?_—pidió consejo._

_En la base de Alnus, la Comandante Lanyas meditó sobre aquello. Aquel ataque aéreo nocturno había sido idea suya, por lo que estaba delante del mapa, en la sala de estrategia, dirigiendo en persona y con un casco de jinete de dragón en la cabeza, para poder comunicar con los dragones sobre el terreno._

_No tardó demasiado en tomar una decisión._

_—_Que se estén rindiendo es solo una especulación. No sabemos si la bandera blanca que agitan tiene el mismo significado en este mundo que en el nuestro. En todo caso, no tenemos un procedimiento establecido para que soldados de infantería se rindan ante dragones_—informó con tono seco—. _No tenemos forma de capturarlos, asegurarlos o impedir que escapen sin ponerles a ustedes en un riesgo inaceptable. Y menos en números tan grandes como los que describen. Procedan a eliminarlos.

_—_Enseguida, Comandante_—asintió Alor Sukos antes de apuntar la cabeza de su dragón contra la formación de soldados que agitaban bandera blanca—. Atención a toda la escuadra. La Comandante Lanyas ha ordenado no aceptar la rendición del enemigo. No tenemos forma de saber si realmente es una rendición o no. Así que sin cuartel._

_—¡Sin cuartel!—confirmaron los demás._

_El fuego se hizo aún más intenso. Varios de los dragones además empezaron a dejar caer grandes ánforas llenas de líquido explosivo, que al golpear el suelo o los cuerpos de los soldados explotaban con gran estruendo en grandes y hermosas bolas de fuego, lanzando llamas y metralla y pulverizando armaduras y cuerpos._

_—¡Replegaos, replegaos a la línea de defensa!—ordenó Duran, aullando para hacerse oír por encima de los ayes de los soldados que estaban siendo achicharrados, y los gritos de terror de los que observaban aquello—¿Dónde están los magos? ¡Su ayuda nos vendría muy bien ahora mísmo!_

_—¡Los están matando principalmente a ellos! ¡Ese fuego...! ¡Aaaaaaah...!_

_Nuevos truenos retumbaron en el aire, mientras aquellas monstruosas criaturas seguían volando sobre sus cabezas, escupiendo torrentes de fuego; Duran y sus escoltas se echaron al suelo en un cráter cercano, antes de que más de aquellas piedras de fuego cayeran sobre ellos, destruyendo lo que quedaba de su ejército._

_El Rey de Elbe maldijo para si mismo, tratando de levantarse, mientras a su alrededor los restos de su ejército morían en balde. Ahora veía perfectamente claro el tipo de trampa en la que habían caído. El por qué no había ningún ejército imperial listo para apoyarles en su asalto contra la colina de Alnus. Nunca había habido, ni iba a haber, un ejército imperial, porque el plan no era un ataque conjunto._

_El plan de Molt había sido que aquel ejército de elfos los asesinase, como habían eliminado al ej__ército imperial original, de modo que los Estados Vasallos no pudiesen oponer la menor resistencia al Imperio. No solo eso, comprendió Duran; el tiempo que perdiesen matando al Ejército Vasallo era tiempo que Molt podría emplear en alzar un nuevo ejército. Uno que podría aplastar toda resistencia._

_—¡Yo te maldigo, Molt Sol Augustus!—rugió en el instante en que uno de aquellos dragones voló sobre su cabeza, vomitando fuego y muerte. Haciendo gala de un valor impresionante, el Rey Duran alzó una lanza y la arrojó contra aquella cosa, poco antes de recibir un chorro de llamas por parte de un segundo dragón—¡Aaaaaah...!_

* * *

_**Alnus Collis, el presente.**_

La batalla aérea nocturna había sido un éxito. Los dieciséis dragones del equipo de reconocimiento habían caído sobre el campamento de los harpuatar, que se creían muy a salvo por estar lejos de Alnus. Lo que no habían esperado era que la Caballería Aérea de la Comandante Lanyas se había concentrado en el sur, antes de descargar su furia sobre el campamento. Dieciséis dragones contra los 2.000 o tal vez 3.000 soldados que de algún modo se habían reunido en el campamento imperial; 3000 humanos achicharrados y ninguna baja entre la Caballería Aérea. Los camaradas caídos en la batalla de Alnus habían sido vengados con sangre.

En la Colina de Alnus, los cuerpos del Rey Duran y el Rey de Alguna, recobrados del campo de batalla y escogidos por sus ricos ropajes, habían pasado a ocupar la cara oeste del perímetro de artillería, debidamente empalados y conservando aún sus armaduras y las armas que portaban en el momento en que habían sido muertos. Kafer y sus amigos Wetlas se sentían especialmente orgullosos de aquella colocación en concreto.

Solamente habían tenido el problema de discutir si les cortaban el pene para metérselo en la boca o no, para humillarlos más; rápidamente habían abandonado esa idea en cuanto constataron que ninguno estaba dispuesto a acometer aquella "tarea", sino que en realidad contaban con que algún otro, probablemente un esclavo humano, se ocuparía.

Mientras el equipo de reconocimiento abandonaba el campamento finalmente, tras ser despedidos por los oficiales, la Gal-Gashar Narya Elasyas observó como se iban, antes de volver a meterse en la cabaña que empleaba como centro de mando.

Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y solo esperaba que su equipo se hallase a la altura de la tarea que les esperaba. Confiaba plenamente en sus _lahiyya_; los habían escogido ella u oficiales de su más absoluta confianza, por lo que sabía que eran feroces, disciplinados y valientes guerreros, que no flaquearían ante el enemigo.

Lo único fuera de lo normal que había en aquella misión, y que se sentía como una espina clavada en su corazón, era la incertidumbre que provocaba saber que aquella Puerta, la Puerta por la que estaban trayendo a sus tropas, sus armas, su equipo...

..._no era la Puerta por la que se suponía debía cruzar, la que debían abrir los magos del Imperio desde su lado_.

* * *

_**Tabran, Capital del Sacro Imperio de Dokarvia.**_

_**Día Cero, después de la Batalla por la Capital.**_

_**Reunión de emergencia del Alto Consejo de Gobierno.**_

_Aproximadamente una docena de elfos de expresiones solemnes, ataviados con grandes y pesadas vestimentas blancas, se hallaban reunidos en torno a una mesa redonda, que se hallaba en lo más alto de la Torre Divina, la gran construcción que dominaba la sin par ciudad de Tabran._

_Ciudad hoy llameante por los daños provocados por aquel ejército que se había presentado de improviso, osando atacar sin más en el centro de la ciudad, a menos de unos diez kilómetros de la Plaza de Orbes y forzando una movilización apresurada de la Guardia Imperial para contenerlos y exterminarlos como las alimañas que eran._

_Los miembros del Alto Consejo del Sacro Imperio de Dokarvia eran en su mayoría los elfos más poderosos del Imperio; autoridades políticas, religiosas y militares, todos los cuales se habían presentado allí convocados por el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, en el nombre de la Encarnación de la Diosa, para determinar qué debían hacer._

_—34.765 víctimas entre muertos y heridos—masculló el Alto Mariscal Lord Varyos, un veterano de las campañas de los Orbes, dirigiendo su mirada tuerta hacia el capitán de la Guardia Imperial, que se hallaba enfrente de el—. Un número indeterminado de geme y millones de triplos en daños. ¿Cómo piensa responder el Gal-Meshedi3?_

_Murmullos de asentimiento. Muchos de los miembros del Alto Consejo habían vivido la humillación de tener que ser evacuados de sus lujosas casas por si el malvado enemigo las tomaba por asalto. Aquello los había enfurecido._

_—Teniendo en cuenta que nos hemos enfrentado a cuatro veces esa cantidad, y que eran en su totalidad soldados entrenados y fanatizados en el odio y la muerte, la respuesta es que hemos vengado a nuestros muertos—replicó el alto y fornido Yarroi mirando mal al Lord—. Mientras que nuestros muertos y heridos eran todos civiles. Mujeres, niños, artesanos. Gente que no viste el negro, que no merecía morir._

_—El problema es simple—afirmó la Alta Consejera de Orbes, la máxima autoridad en todo lo relacionado con los Portales y los viajes a otros mundos—. No podemos dejar esa Puerta abierta en medio de nuestra capital. Tenemos que destruirla o hacer algo contra los habitantes del Orbe que hay al otro lado._

_—No podemos arriesgarnos a un segundo Hentataknas—opinó el Alto Escriba, girando sus ojos ciegos hacia los demás—. Con un Mundo de la Plaga hay más que suficiente. Hay que evitar que nos ataquen de nuevo._

_—Podríamos simplemente lanzar un ataque aéreo contra la Puerta—opinó otro elfo, este con la voz rasposa y la piel muy bronceada por el mar; se trataba del Alto Señor de Naves, el encargado de la Armada y la Caballería Aérea Naval—. La Caballería Aérea Naval es muy capaz de eso y más. Den la orden y mis muchachos lo harán._

_—Eso no soluciona el problema de que podrían volver a atacarnos—intervino Yarroi—. Abrir una segunda Puerta, en otro lugar. Uno donde no contemos con tantas defensas. No podemos destruir la Puerta y dejarlos marchar sin más. Eso iría absolutamente contra la Primera Directiva del Manual de Orbes: destruir o absorber toda civilización que posea tecnología de Portales._

_Los Altos Consejeros se miraron entre ellos. Las normas del Manual de Orbes, dejadas por la Encarnación de la Diosa, eran taxativas: el Sacro Imperio Dokarvio, la nación elfa que ostentaba indiscutible superioridad cultural, moral, política y racial sobre todas las demás, era la única nación de todos los Orbes que poseía el derecho a controlar la valiosa tecnología de abrir puentes entre los mundos._

_Cualquier otra nación que desarrollase dicha tecnología por su cuenta era una peligrosa amenaza existencial, que debía ser erradicada sin la menor piedad._

_—¿Podemos hacerlo?_

_—Por supuesto—asintió el Alto Escriba—. Basándonos en una estimación y aplicando una regla de 30 a 1, que es la proporción habitual de las fuerzas armadas frente a los civiles, hemos estimado que poseen al menos 4 millones de habitantes. Es muy probable que en realidad posean al menos el doble de esa cifra._

_—¿Cuánta gente tenemos nosotros?—quiso saber Yarroi._

_—Muchísima más—Quien había dicho eso era el Alto Mariscal Varyos—. Sumando todos los Orbes, al menos 750 millones de dokarvios. En este Orbe, el mundo capital, contamos con al menos 190 millones de elfos. De los cuales al menos 2 millones son soldados; el Ejército Expedicionario que estaba preparando la General Narya Elasyas para conquistar el Orbe que íbamos a abrir dentro de un mes, y las tropas de la frontera._

_Los Altos Consejeros asintieron. Un Ejército Expedicionario constituía la semilla sobre la que se edificaban las futuras poblaciones de los Orbes: enviar menos de 1 millón de soldados se consideraba que comprometía seriamente las posibilidades de apropiarse del Continente o del Orbe entero. Además de ser el germen de una futura y muy numerosa población, el Ejército Expedicionario cumplía un papel esencial en la total destrucción de las civilizaciones conquistadas, abrumadas por su poder._

_No importaba quien fuese, o con qué tecnología contase: un ejército de un millón de soldados cayendo sobre cualquier país era más que suficiente para poder arrasarlo por completo. En toda la historia de las conquistas de Orbes del Imperio, ninguna campaña registrada y conocida había concluido en otra cosa que la victoria total._

_—¿El Ejército Expedicionario está en orden de combate?—preguntó alguien._

_Todos se giraron hacia la única persona que llevaba la cabeza cubierta, en este caso por una corona de oro con forma de corona de laurel, y ocupaba un trono en vez de una silla normal. La Cuarta Encarnación física de la Diosa Madre, Reina, Emperatriz y símbolo vivo del Imperio, miró a sus Altos Consejeros uno por uno._

_—Lo está, Majestad—asintió Yarroi—. Personalmente sugiero a Su Majestad que haga uso de sus poderes y apruebe el envío del Ejército Expedicionario contra ese Orbe._

_—¿Se trata acaso de... Heutataknas?_

_—De ninguna manera, Majestad—negaron vehementemente tanto la Alta Consejera de Orbes como el Alto Escriba—. En este mundo hay una brecha tecnológica a nuestro favor. No emplean las armas ni la tecnología del Mundo de la Plaga._

_—Pero pueden abrir Portales—opinó la Diosa._

_—Todo indica que esa es su única ventaja. Fuera de eso, no hemos encontrado nada que sugiera que son superiores a nosotros—señaló el Alto Escriba—. Secundo la propuesta de Gal-Meshedi Yarrroi. Debemos conquistar ese Orbe._

_—Se trata de la primera cultura que posee tecnología de Portales. Podríamos emplearla para mejorar nuestra propia técnica—afirmó la Consejera de Orbes—. No se limitaron a llamar a nuestra puerta. Han matado a miles de personas._

_La Encarnación de la Diosa miró al Gal-Meshedi de reojo, antes de asentir._

_—Traigan a la Comandante Narya Elasyas—ordenó secamente._

_Poco después, la futura comandante de la conquista de Falmart era introducida en la sala del Alto Consejo por dos soldados que habían ido a buscarla. Como era de esperar, hizo una profunda reverencia ante los Altos Consejeros e hincó la rodilla ante la Diosa._

_—Mis señores, estoy aquí para servirles—anunció con tono humilde._

_Los Altos Consejeros la miraron, valorándola detenidamente, y dando su aprobación con leves gestos de la cabeza._

_—Este Alto Consejo ha tomado una decisión acerca de qué hacer con esta imprevista amenaza—anunció el Alto Mariscal Varyos, encarándose con la General Narya Elasyas._

_Esta asintió, imaginándose lo que le iban a ordenar._

_—La conquista del Orbe que iba a ser su destino inicial ha quedado aplazada por tiempo indefinido. Su Ejército Expedicionario cruzará la Puerta que tan oportunamente se ha abierto en el centro de nuestra capital. Localizarán a quien haya ordenado ese ataque, lo destruirán a el y a su país, y traerá sus cabezas para que comprobemos que han muerto._

_—Eso es exactamente lo que ocurrirá, mis señores—asintió Elasyas incorporándose._

_Los Mariscales la miraron de reojo, asintiendo con la cabeza. La Encarnación de la Diosa se incorporó de su trono y extendió la espada de mando, envuelta en una bandera negra y azul, sujetándola con ambas manos, antes de ofrecérsela a la General, quien se arrodilló para recibirla._

_—Acepte esta espada de mando como símbolo de su mandato y poder, como la General Reina que es ahora—anunció la Diosa con voz medida y amable—. Como Gal-Gashar del Ejército Expedicionario, será la máxima autoridad en todo lo relativo a los asuntos del Orbe de Salikueraknas. Poseerá plenos poderes, en mi nombre y el del Sacro Imperio de Dokarvia, sobre todos los territorios del Orbe que nuestras fuerzas armadas conquisten, así como para establecer la administración y la Ley de la Diosa sobre esas tierras y sus habitantes._

_La ahora Reina General alzó la cabeza; sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la soberana._

_—Si, Su Divina Majestad. Cumpliré con mi deber o pereceré resistiendo._

* * *

1 Cada dragón tiene más o menos el tamaño de un caza de combate Mitsubishi A6M Zero. Existen tipos de dragones más grandes y poderosos, por supuesto, pero no se asignan a tareas de reconocimiento.

2 "Tierra de las nubes", en referencia a los cielos siempre grises por la contaminación de los cielos de aquel mundo.

3 Capitán de la Guardia Imperial.

* * *

_**SLEIPNIR: Más que temprano, la he presentado a su hora. Le tocaba matar a los bandidos inmediatamente después de la batalla de Alnus Hill, cosa que en efecto ha ocurrido.**_

_**K'ZER: Saludos y bienvenido a mi historia, K'Zer. Me alegra que te guste lo que estoy escribiendo, especialmente si considero el trabajo que da, aunque no deja de ser divertido.**_

_**Te confirmo que es especialmente raro ver una historia que enfrenta a los saderanos con otra especie: creo que la única excepción que he visto es un fic desactualizado en el que básicamente el Portal se conecta con el **_**Planeta de los Simios. **_**(¡En serio! ¡En esta misma página web! ¿Te lo imaginas?).**_

_**Aparte de eso, mi experiencia con fanfics de GATE es el tipo que describí en otras ocasiones y que creo tú mismo criticaste: gente que básicamente reemplaza a Japón por su ejército favorito y mantiene toda la cadena de eventos original, salvo por leves alteraciones como la que describí del Conde Formal Vivo.**_

_**No se me había ocurrido plantearlo como steampunk, más que nada porque de momento no hay máquinas de vapor XD. No quise el típico reino elfo de fantasía en plan tolkeniano. Mi idea original fue probar algo diferente al crear ese reino y así lo he mantenido hasta ahora. ¿En que te basas para lo de low steampunk? Nunca me quedaron muy claras las características del género.**_

_**Supongo que te refieres a que voy a poner una trama más oscura de lo habitual (Esa doble negación, es confusa). En efecto esa es mi idea en principio; me pareció que en la serie lo suavizaron demasiado, o que en los fanfics Sadera siempre tiene demasiada suerte de encontrarse con un enemigo al que aparentemente le preocupa más tener el terreno moral alto y quedar bien ante la opinión pública de la Tierra que ganar la guerra. Pero al mismo tiempo encuentro molesto que en los fics Estados Unidos simplemente masacre a los falmartianos y tanto dentro como fuera del universo lo vendan como que están haciendo lo correcto.**_

_**Concretamente creo que lo que me molesta es la parte que implica que países como Japón, Alemania, etcétera, no pueden ni siquiera emprender acciones defensivas o quirúrgicas sin ser constantemente cuestionados por ello, acusados de imperialismo, fascismo, ultranacionalismo y demás idioteces, amen de asediados con constantes exigencias para entregar la Puerta a la ONU, entregar el control de la misión a Estados Unidos, o ambas, tanto dentro como fuera de la historia.**_

_**Mientras que en los fanfics protagonizados por Estados Unidos la gente que comenta literalmente EXIGE que Estados Unidos emplee equipo pesado como bombarderos B-52, fósforo blanco, Agente Naranja o incluso armas nucleares contra Sadera, al igual que celebran con gran satisfacción cuando los soldados estadounidenses asesinan a gente como la Orden de la Rosa. Y dentro de la historia, la gente en general, tanto dentro como fuera de Estados Unidos, parece más que contenta con que Estados Unidos básicamente esté cometiendo crímenes de guerra en otro mundo por ninguna razón más allá de que nadie puede impedirselo.**_

_**Recuerdo un ejemplo especialmente infame que implicaba que los estadounidenses metían a los saderanos en la prisión con los delincuentes comunes… y estos intentaban lincharlos porque resulta que incluso los criminales eran ferozmente patriotas americanos.**_

_**¿Un punto de vista extraño? Tal vez.**_

_**Lo de los diálogos te lo puse en el mamotreto review que dejé hace un rato.**_

_**Sobre si seguiré la trama original, de entrada creo que ya he tomado otro camino, como se puede apreciar en este y otros capítulos. En principio pensaba mantener lo que pueda de lo original, en la medida en que pueda y no se cargue la historia. No olvidemos que ya en capítulos anteriores di a entender que el objetivo final de los dokarvios no es simplemente pedir una indemnización, sino que es mayor. El hecho de que de entrada se marquen un objetivo mucho más ambicioso que Japón muestra que sus decisiones se verán influidas por esto, y probablemente no tengan demasiado en común con las que adoptó el JSDF en la historia original. Pero eso ya se verá.**_

_**Creo que el tuyo es el review más detallado que he recibido en esta historia, si no contamos el de Alberto, así que no me ha parecido tan malo. Me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas encontrando interesantes los siguientes capítulos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**¿En este mundo tienen magos? Expandiendo el territorio controlado.**

_**El presente.**_

_**Día T+12 (12 días después de la Batalla de Tabran).**_

_**Unos 20 kilómetros al Este de Alnus.**_

El Tercer Equipo de Reconocimiento avanzaba a través de una amplia llanura por lo que parecía ser un camino de tierra sin ninguna clase de indicador, en contraste con lo que esperaban encontrar. Aquella imprevista carretera les había permitido acelerar un poco más de lo esperado, pero no impedía que estuviesen en alerta.

Aquella columna estaba formada por una pareja de G-Hapal; en cabeza iba el del Tercer Equipo de Reconocimiento, seguido por otro modelo más grande y rápido, optimizado para una mayor velocidad, donde iban tropas de refuerzo. Este segundo blindado lucía el emblema del Cuerpo de Zapadores y el Valkor rojo de logística, mostrando que no era una unidad destinada a labores de reconocimiento, sino de transporte.

—Siempre hay alguien al inicio o al final de un camino—opinó Seira a los mandos del blindado, con Kafer en el asiento del copiloto, comprobando un mapa que era ampliado por Cyras tomando notas en una versión más grande.

—No creo que sea un asentamiento muy grande—objetó Kafer; como zapador estaba muy familiarizado con las técnicas de construcción—. Un vulgar sendero como este, de tierra aplanada, no es sinónimo de una gran civilización. O este país no conoce técnicas de construcción de calzadas, o esta es una región no especialmente desarrollada.

—¿Cuál de las dos prefieres?—quiso saber Relam, sentado en el reclinado asiento del comandante, admirando las vistas que ofrecía el cuerpo de Velayas en el asiento de la artillería. Cyras dejó de tomar notas para toser, reclamando su atención.

—Obviamente, la segunda opción—anunció con tono de que aquella fuese una pregunta demasiado obvia para ser formulada—. La primera ha quedado descartada estudiando el equipo que llevaban todos esos soldados, y sobre todo, su gran número. No es posible trasladar ni suministrar a 200.000 soldados sin buenas calzadas y un aparato logístico impresionante detrás. Pero no hay nada ahí fuera.

Relam asintió al oír aquello.

—Entiendo. De modo que crees que estamos en una región subdesarrollada—señaló.

Cyras le echó una mirada fulminante, antes de volver a centrarse en sus notas.

—Creo que no le caes bien—se burló Lulia; la fusilera se hallaba en los asientos que llevaban al resto de la tropa, comprobando el estado de su fusil.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué—bufó el comandante—¿Alguna idea?

El tercer dankui, Savos, dejó de limpiar el Matadragones para mirarle de reojo.

—Estás solo en esto, _Arsayos-Ugula_—replicó con su voz seca.

—Soy tu jefe, deberías ayudarme—objetó un disgustado Relam.

Savos le miró de reojo antes de menear la cabeza.

—Que seas mi superior militar no significa que tenga la obligación de ayudarte en tus problemas personales—puntualizó.

—Como veas—Relam decidió que sería más prudente no insistir; salvo por Lulia, Safia Velayas y Kafer, no conocía demasiado a los demás miembros de la unidad, por lo que no le interesaba quedar como un oficial incompetente.

Como si quisiera terminar de distraerle, Safia contorsionó su cuerpo para poder girarse hacia el y hablarle sin bajarse de la silla del artillero. Relam tuvo que contener las ganas de preguntarle como se suponía que podía hacer aquellas posturas.

—A lo mejor lo que pasa es que Cyras cree que debería ser ella quien esté al mando—se burló con una risita—. Es algo muy habitual en los _Dusbar_.

Relam se apoyó una mano en la frente y negó con la cabeza. Vale que al menos esa no era una de las habituales salidas de tono de Safia, pero no esperaba que dijese eso.

—¿Y qué si es así?—Anri Cyras alzó la cabeza del cuaderno para mirar a la artillera.

—Oh, nada en absoluto—Safia sonrió—. Solo me preguntaba si crees que llevándote mal con Relam vas a conseguir que te confiemos el mando. No puedes simplemente ser la Ugula y esperar que los demás obedezcamos. Debes ganarte nuestro respeto.

—Velayas, por favor...—ordenó un molesto Relam, temiendo que aquello acabaría mal.

Ambas le ignoraron, echándose miradas asesinas a través del G-Hapal.

—A lo mejor me considero más capacitada que Arsayos, si—confirmó Anri.

—A lo mejor te consideras más capacitada de lo que realmente eres—replicó Safia.

—Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad antes de desafiarle por el mando—intervino otro de los fusileros, el chico de expresión seria que estaba al lado de Lulia, de cabello corto rubio, colgante con forma de pluma de plata al cuello y gruesos aros plateados en las orejas a modo de pendientes. Al notar que todos le miraban, hizo que el cerrojo del arma chasquease para atraer la atención de los demás.

—¿Quién ha dicho que quiera desafiarle por el mando?—se extrañó la Escriba.

—Todo tu lenguaje corporal me lo dice—Ari Neftis era uno de los nuevos incorporados al equipo; Arsayos solo sabía de él que vivía en Tabran y en consecuencia había peleado como parte de la fuerza de defensa frente al ataque de aquel Orbe.

—No te creas mejor que nosotros porque fueses guardia de la ciudad—objetó Cyras.

—Aquí la única que se está creyendo mejor que los demás eres tú—señaló Neftis.

Relam se disponía a intervenir, cuando un grito de Seira atrajo su atención.

—Uno de los jinetes de la vanguardia ha regresado—anunció señalando hacia delante a través de la rejilla—. La aldea está a la vista y no parece haber tropas dentro.

—Estupendo—asintió el comandante—. Que los jinetes terminen el reconocimiento y se sitúen en los caminos cercanos. Si alguien viene a la aldea, debemos saberlo de inmediato. _Seras-Hal'alla__1_, envíe un mensaje al carro que tenemos detrás y a la base.

—_Aku, ugula_—asintió la chica bajita y ataviada con mangas blancas sobre el uniforme estándar, que se hallaba en el último asiento, detrás de los fusileros.

En aquel momento se ajustó en el cuello un aparato que parecía un collar de cuero negro, adornada con una placa de piedra negro mate y al menos seis piedras redondas azules, tres a cada lado de la placa principal. Observada por Cyras, terminó de ajustar aquel aparato en torno a su cuello y entonó un muy breve hechizo de activación.

Todos los presentes a bordo conocían cómo manejar aquel sistema: el Collar de Larga Distancia permitía comunicar con la base de Alnus, o con otros Collares, mediante resonancia simpática, como pasaba con los cascos de los jinetes de dragones.

En realidad, era exactamente el mismo sistema, solo que disponía de una potencia algo menor, al operar a ras de suelo y no a través del aire, y sobre todo al no contar con el dragón para suministrar energía. Arsayos había oído que el Cuerpo de Mensajeros o _Halugatalla_ estaba trabajando duro por encontrar una manera de que el sistema funcionase sin depender del usuario y empleando una fuente de energía externa, por ejemplo los orbes de luz que alimentaban los G-Hapal y otros muchos aparatos.

La razón de enseñarles el manejo de aquel sistema a todos era algo en lo que Relam no quería pensar; pese a todo el cuidado que ponían en la batalla, y a que ni siquiera era una posición de primera línea, a veces incluso los Hal'alla eran alcanzados por el fuego enemigo. No seria la primera vez que un ugula tenía que arrancar el collar aún tibio del cuello de un hal'alla muerto o moribundo para exigir mayor rapidez a los refuerzos.

Dela Seras se concentró y cerró los ojos, antes de hablar. Transmitió la situación de la manera más rápida y concisa posible y escuchó, parpadeando un par de veces mientras la respuesta llegaba directamente a su cabeza. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y habló.

—Las órdenes de la base son que sigamos adelante—anunció con tono calmado—. Hay que tomar y asegurar esa aldea como paso previo a la expansión por esta zona.

Los soldados a bordo miraron a Relam, quien meditó sobre aquello, antes de asentir.

—Todos a sus puestos—ordenó—. Vamos a capturar una aldea.

—¡Así será!

—¡Que la Diosa nos guíe en esta batalla!

Los vehículos aceleraron, levantando una nube de humo aún mayor. Aquella era una de las ordenes de última hora que había recibido el 3º de Reconocimiento; puesto que les quedaba de camino, se les había encargado guiar y apoyar al equipo de asalto que iba a tomar una pequeña aldea que la Caballería Aérea había localizado durante sus vuelos de reconocimiento. Las fotografías tomadas mostraban que aquella aldea tendría al menos unas seiscientas personas dentro, lo cual significaba que tendría espacio para una buena guarnición y como puesto avanzado. Aparte de eso, tenía otra utilidad adicional.

—Será la primera aldea habitada por gente de este Orbe que pongamos bajo nuestro gobierno—había dicho Gal-Gashar Elasyas—. Demasiado pequeña para dificultarnos su supresión si se ponen rebeldes, pero no lo bastante grande para suponer una amenaza seria. De cómo se comporten sus habitantes con nosotros saldrá buena parte de nuestra política futura a seguir con el resto de los harpuatar.

* * *

_**Aldea Coda.**_

_**Una mañana como cualquier otra.**_

Los aldeanos de Coda se disponían a hacer su vida normal ignorando que aquel día, que en un primer momento no se diferenciaba del resto, sus vidas darían un giro. Antes de caer la noche, varios de ellos estarían enterrando a sus caídos.

La noticia de que la Puerta se había abierto una vez más en Alnus era solo un rumor lejano para ellos; pese a que eran la aldea más cercana, virtualmente se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos por su cuenta, sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Muy de vez en cuando, como mucho una vez al año, y había años que ni siquiera eso, un _publicanus_ se dejaba ver por Coda para cobrar los impuestos imperiales. Comerciantes de Italica pasaban por allí más a menudo, pero tampoco demasiado a menudo. En general. Coda dejaba que el mundo se las arreglase como pudiera, como ellos mismo ya hacían.

Lo más parecido a noticias había sido el eco de múltiples estampidos furiosos, como si hubiese una tormenta en el este. Solo más recientemente, algo que a primera vista solo podía ser un wyvern imperial, aunque de una raza que nadie identificó, había dado un par de vueltas sobre la aldea antes de seguir su camino. Por un momento habían temido que fuese el preámbulo a un ataque, ataque que nunca había llegado; probablemente era un wyvern imperial buscando enemigos huidos, patrullando o algo parecido.

De modo que no le dieron demasiada importancia cuando se empezaron a oír relinchos de caballos y taconeo de cascos en el camino. Alguno gruñó disgustado, sospechando que se trataría de los forrajeadores imperiales en busca de comida para alimentar al ejército que había marchado a través de la Puerta; los más precavidos intentaron esconder el grano al oír el ruido de los caballos.

Los que tenían el oído más agudo alcanzaron a oír un zumbido que nunca habían oído y que les hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso el Imperio estaba trayendo algún tipo de bestia?

No tardaron en obtener su respuesta cuando, ignorando la muralla de la entrada, entró en la aldea una gran bestia metálica, seguida por otra mayor, que se arrastraba por el suelo con lo que parecían ruedas encadenadas entre si por tiras de cuero. Los grandes ojos de luz del morro, así como la cabeza de la persona que asomaba en lo alto de aquella cosa mostraba que era algún tipo de carruaje... que se movía sin caballos.

Por otra parte, los caballos también habían hecho acto de presencia; al menos unos doce jinetes, vestidos de negro y verde, que cabalgaban fogosas monturas y portaban lo que a primera vista parecían ballestas sin arcos a la espalda. Lo que era más llamativo a ojos de los aldeanos era que _todos eran elfos_; no había ningún humano a la vista.

—¿Qué tropa es esta?—se extrañaron algunos de los aldeanos, al ver que no parecían el ejército de ninguno de los Estados Vasallos con los que estaban familiarizados.

—¿El Duque de Elbe ha levantado un ejército elfo y no ha dicho nada?—sugirió alguno que sabía que en Elbe había poblaciones de elfos.

—No creo que se arriesgase a provocar la ira del Emperador de esa manera.

Murmullos de asentimiento. Ni siquiera el Conde Formal, famoso en la región por llevar a cabo una política de tolerancia hacia las otras Criaturas, se habría atrevido a alzar una tropa compuesta exclusivamente por semihumanos. Tener a semihumanas como criadas de servicio personal era una cosa (Si había algún noble que no escogiese a su personal femenino con intenciones lujuriosas, los aldeanos de Coda todavía esperaban conocerlo) pero confiar la seguridad del feudo y de la región a semihumanos era otra muy distinta. Algo más cercano a la lesa majestad que a una política razonable.

Mientras los aldeanos dudaban que hacer, los jinetes se desplegaron por toda la aldea, al igual que las tropas que estaban saltando del interior de las grandes bestias metálicas; la mayoría portaban más de aquellas ballestas, aunque muchos equipaban espadas al cinto y pequeños cuchillos o fundas alargadas en la cintura. Varios de estos soldados elfos se colocaron en las entradas de la aldea; el resto empezaron a llamar a las puertas de las casas, ante la sorpresa de los habitantes.

—Vayan a la plaza mayor, ahora—era lo único que ordenaban a modo de instrucción.

Algunos trataron de escabullirse, pero la presencia de jinetes en los alrededores y de los soldados en los accesos a la aldea los disuadió de llevar a cabo aquellos planes.

* * *

En la plaza mayor, Relam Arsayos observaba como Kafer dirigía el trabajo de otros dos Wetlas de rango más bajo, los cuales habían arriado de un gran mástil en el centro de la plaza una bandera morada con lo que parecía un sol dorado sobre un dragón granate.

—Hemos asegurado la aldea sin problemas. Todas las salidas están cerradas y nadie ha escapado—anunció Lulia saludando al llegar a su lado, mientras Kafer dirigía el izado de la bandera negra y azul con el Valkor verde que el Sacro Imperio de Dokarvia usaba como emblema de la conquista de aquel mundo.

—Bien—asintió Arsayos—. Buen trabajo.

—Pienso quedarme esa casa como lugar para la guarnición—dijo el otro líder, un elfo de ojos fríos y una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara, señalando la casa del jefe; las dos manos equipaban mitones metálicos con pinchos, útiles para pegar puñetazos..

—Es su guarnición. Colóquela donde estime oportuno—Relam ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de aquel tipo, pero le habían ordenado llevarlo hasta la aldea para que pusiera ahí su guarnición, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Aunque eso no implicaba la obligación de llevarse bien con el.

—Tenga por seguro que lo haré.

—Es una pena que esta aldea no incluya más muestras de la diversidad local—Cyras se había quedado junto a Lulia, trazando un mapa de la aldea y tomando notas—. Por lo que he visto aquí hay solo humanos, unos 620. He oído que hay un par de magos en una casa no muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Y hay algún avance en la misión Puerta?—En la opinión personal de Relam, era muy improbable que en una aldea pequeña como Coda existiese alguien que poseyera información sobre los Portales de aquel mundo, pero una de las principales misiones de los equipos de Reconocimiento era precisamente localizar a esa gente (2).

—No—negó Cyras seriamente.

—Aunque lo hubiese, ¿me lo dirías?

—Probablemente no—negó la Escriba antes de girarse hacia un grupo de humanos que se acercaban a ellos, encabezados por el que parecía el jefe de la aldea; al menos no se les ocurrió que otra cosa podía ser aquel anciano barbudo con un sombrero de copa.

—¿Quién habla con el?—Relam se giró hacia el futuro jefe de guarnición.

—Hágalo usted—ordenó este, sonriendo aviesamente.

—Ah, señores, señores—saludó el hombre barbudo, deteniéndose delante de ambos, sin tener muy claro a cual de ellos debía dirigirse—. Creo que deberían marcharse de aquí.

—¿Cree que deberíamos marcharnos?—Relam no se esperaba aquello; Safia y Lulia apuntaron al humano con sus fusiles. O este no reconoció las armas como lo que eran o era el humano con más sangre fría que habían visto jamás, porque no dio muestras de la menor alteración al verse encañonado por dos fusiles.

—Las leyes del Imperio Saderano lo dicen muy claro—afirmó el jefe de la aldea—. Se da el caso de que dentro del territorio imperial, y dentro del territorio de los vasallos del Imperio, se prohíbe absolutamente que las criaturas no humanas porten armas y equipo de guerra. Pueden dejar sus armas bajo nuestra custodia durante el tiempo que estén aquí, o dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos. De ninguna manera...

—De ninguna manera vamos a renunciar a nuestro armamento—negó Relam—. Vamos a quedarnos aquí, quieran ustedes o no, porque es necesario para nuestra seguridad.

—No va a poder ser—negó el jefe.

—No era una petición—afirmó el jefe de la guarnición—. Arsayos, suprima a este tipo.

Relam sintió cierta lastima por el jefe de la aldea, pero no vaciló. Aunque aparentase ser inofensivo, sus órdenes eran órdenes. Y tratándose de los _harpuatar_, era mucho mejor no arriesgarse a que quedase con vida un ejemplar potencialmente peligroso. Como era todo aquel que tuviese un cargo de poder.

—Fuego—ordenó sin dudar.

* * *

Retumbó el disparo del fusil de Lulia; el jefe de la Aldea Coda se cortó a media palabra, antes de caer de rodillas en el suelo, el pecho teñido de sangre.

Hubo un momento de silencio estupefacto, antes de que varias de las hembras presentes gritasen horrorizadas; los machos se removieron incómodos, dudando si presentar resistencia o por el contrario huir. Arsayos decidió no darles tiempo a pensarlo, por lo que alzó el brazo; retumbaron más disparos, y los tres hombres más fuertes que había en el grupo cayeron igualmente abatidos.

Aquello acalló los gritos; el miedo era patente entre los supervivientes. Muchos tenían cara de no estar seguros de qué hacer. Aquel era el momento en que debían imponer su autoridad; si les daban tiempo a asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, podrían organizar un motín que solo aumentaría el número de muertos y heridos.

Aquel fue el momento que escogió el jefe de guarnición para intervenir.

—¡Bien! ¡Eso está mejor!—anunció con tono autoritario, hablando en el idioma de aquellos idiotas; ya habría tiempo de sobra para que aprendiesen la lengua de la Diosa, pero por el momento era imperativo dejarles bien clara la nueva situación—¡Siervos, en este instante y desde ahora os acabáis de convertir, tanto vosotros como vuestra aldea, en propiedad del Sacro Imperio de Dokarvia! Toda forma de resistencia se castigará con la muerte inmediata del culpable, y la esclavitud o muerte de toda su familia, en función de la gravedad de la resistencia.

Murmullos de inquietud entre los humanos. La fusilera Safia Velayas, encargada de la intendencia, se dirigió al lado de los dos jefes y desplegó un rollo de papel.

—Como ha dicho el comandante Thivol Ewlos, toda forma de resistencia a nuestro Gobierno se castigará con la muerte—proclamó—. Como también se castigará con la muerte el no entregar a nuestras fuerzas al menos tres cuartas partes de las cosechas. Toda forma de falta de respeto hacia nosotros, el Imperio, nuestros intermediarios o nuestros civiles se castigará con pena de latigazos o muerte, dependiendo de la gravedad del hecho. Queda rigurosamente prohibida la posesión por parte de los humanos de cualquier forma de armamento; incumplir esta norma será castigado con la amputación de ambas manos. Como os acabáis de incorporar al Imperio, se impondrá una moratoria en esta última ley, por lo que no se os aplicará hasta dentro de una semana, conformándonos hoy con confiscaros las armas que os encontremos...

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a protegernos de los bandidos?—protestó alguien.

Ewlos sonrió siniestramente al oír aquella pregunta.

—Estableceremos una guarnición de soldados en esta aldea—anunció—. Por supuesto, en justo pago por su protección, su alojamiento y manutención correrán de cuenta de la aldea. La guarnición podrá igualmente requisar cuanto precise para su mayor comodidad. Estas aportaciones son independientes del impuesto sobre la cosecha, que se cobrará igualmente.

Nuevos murmullos de inquietud y sobre todo claro disgusto. Ni siquiera el Imperio Saderano se había tomado la molestia de establecer una guarnición en la pequeña aldea Coda. Por el momento daba la impresión de que los nuevos Amos iban a ser mucho más duros que los anteriores. Por otra parte, estaba claro que esos elfos eran muy poderosos.

—¿Acaso la tribu de Marceau se ha vuelto agresiva?

—No lo creo. No tienen pinta de ser parte de la tribu.

—¿Habéis visto esas armas que llevan? ¡Ni siquiera el Imperio tiene un equipo así!

A ambos lados de Ewlos, Relam y Safia alistaron sus armas discretamente; era muy posible que tuvieran que hacer frente a una mayor resistencia. Incluso siendo aldeanos pobremente armados, seguían siendo más de medio millar de personas. Establecer el dominio sobre una zona recientemente conquistada nunca era fácil; había que desalentar eficazmente toda forma de resistencia, de modo que no hubiese problemas después.

—Espero que no tengamos que recurrir al diezmo de Varyos—susurró Salia.

Relam asintió. El diezmo de Varyos era un tratamiento extremo para lugares que no se resignaban a aceptar el dominio del Sacro Imperio Dokarvio; si el diezmo normal era la supresión de uno de cada diez habitantes de una región, el Alto Mariscal Varyos creía que la forma correcta era hacerlo exactamente al revés: dejar con vida únicamente a uno de cada diez habitantes de una región y suprimir al resto.

Se sabía que las regiones en las que se había hecho, en otras campañas, en otros Orbes, no habían vuelto a sufrir una rebelión desde que habían sido pacificadas de aquella manera. En todo caso, la principal objeción que tenían las tropas respecto al diezmo de Varyos era únicamente el enorme trabajo que suponía eliminar a tantísima gente.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría, uno de los "magos" que había mencionado Anri Cyras se había dirigido a la aldea a conseguir nuevas provisiones para llenar la despensa. Por muy buena que fuese la magia de Lelei La Lelena, era totalmente imposible tratar de crear la comida de la nada; seguían teniendo que ir a buscarla a la aldea.

El primer indicio de que algo no era como los demás días fue cuando, mientras estaba negociando el hidromiel para el sabio Cato, alguien había aporreado la puerta de la casa del maestro cervecero. Nada más abrir la puerta, se había sorprendido al ver a un elfo de aspecto terrible en la puerta, subido a un caballo negro y llevando lo que parecía un traje de combate negro y verde.

—Vayan a la plaza mayor, ahora. Es una orden—anunció con voz ronca en un saderano bastante pasable, antes de cabalgar hacia la siguiente casa, donde posiblemente dio el mismo mensaje.

Lelei dejó un par de monedas de cobre en la mesa, en pago por el hidromiel, y salió a la calle. Comprobó igualmente que había más de aquellos elfos, abriéndose paso entre la gente que iba hacia la plaza mayor, entre murmullos de curiosidad.

"_¿Una tropa de elfos? ¿De donde han salido?_" se extrañó al ver a los elfos que iban a pie, también vestidos de negro y verde y portando extrañas armas. Examinó de reojo a los que se cruzó, comprobando sorprendida que no llevaban nada parecido al equipo de los soldados imperiales con los que estaba familiarizada.

¿Dónde estaban los yelmos y las corazas pesadas? ¿Por qué llevaban esos bastones de hierro que parecían ballestas? Y sobre todo, ¿qué ejército confiaba en tropas compuestas enteramente de elfos? Lelei sabía que los elfos por lo general eran pacíficos, amaban la música y la cultura, y en general se quedaban en sus bosques fingiendo que el resto del mundo no existía. También sabía que eran poco numerosos y en cualquier caso su única relación con la guerra era cuando luchaban contra los cazadores de esclavos del Imperio. Pero los cazadores de esclavos saderanos solo buscaban a los elfos para su uso como mano de obra en las minas o como esclavas sexuales en el caso de las elfas jóvenes y hermosas. ¿Quién iba a montar un ejército elfo...?

Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por un estampido similar al de un trueno, que venía de la plaza mayor. Lelei apretó el paso, preguntándose que sería aquello; a su mente acudieron imágenes de los pocos magos que hacían magia explosiva, o aquella vez que Arpegio había hecho un experimento colisionando minerales hasta explotar la mitad de su casa por la reacción...

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la plaza, donde se habían congregado buena parte de los aldeanos en torno a lo que en un primer momento Lelei pensó que era una tienda de campaña, antes de percatarse de que se trataba de una pareja de carros enteramente construidos de metal. Varios elfos se hallaban cerca de ellos, no lejos del mástil donde normalmente ondeaba la bandera imperial; en aquel momento una bandera negra y azul ondeaba al viento, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

El foco de atención de Lelei lo habían ocupado los cinco hombres que yacían en el suelo frente a los elfos, en medio de un gran charco de sangre; claramente habían sido heridos de una manera que no reconoció.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Lelei se abrió paso a codazos hasta llegar junto al primero de ellos; lo reconoció como el jefe de la aldea, un buen hombre que siempre había sido amable con ella, pese a que no tenía por qué ser amable con una nómada Rurudo como ella.

Extendió las manos y procedió a iniciar un hechizo curativo... antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza y sumirse en una negra oscuridad en la que el mundo daba vueltas.

—¿Era necesario que la noqueases de esa manera, Lulia?—protestó Arsayos al ver que su compañera había empleado la culata del revólver para golpear, de modo que quedase inconsciente antes de completar aquel hechizo, a la humana de cabellos aguamarina y ridículos ropajes de colores blancos, que se había abierto paso entre los aldeanos para agacharse junto al jefe de la aldea.

—¡No tenía más remedio, quien sabe que podía hacer!—se excusó ella—¡Además, sabe que nos dieron órdenes claras sobre los magos al salir de la base!

Relam se frotó la nariz, maldiciendo. Aquella era una de las órdenes de última hora que se habían añadido a la misión: si localizaban a un mago, tratar de atraparlo con vida solo si era razonablemente sencillo. Eliminarlo en caso contrario. Incluso el cuerpo sin vida les podría aportar información valiosa acerca de aquel mundo y su magia. ¡Pero nadie le había dicho que el mago en cuestión podría ser una niña!

Así que en aquel mundo también había magos entre los humanos; lo que faltaba. Por si no fueran ya bastante molestos los humanos por si solos, que encima tuviesen magia los hacía aún peores. Hizo una seña a la Dusbar, que seguía tomando notas.

—Haz algo útil y ponle las pulseras—ordenó haciendo un ademán hacia la chica.

—Enseguida—La Escriba guardó el cuaderno y hurgó en la bolsa que llevaba colgando del cinturón, antes de sacar un juego de cuatro pulseras doradas, las cuales ajustó en las muñecas y tobillos de la humana de cabellos aguamarina.

Pese a que en principio le quedaban muy grandes, de inmediato se ajustaron por si solas para ceñirse a las extremidades de Lelei, impidiendo que se las pudiese quitar.

Suponiendo que funcionasen con los magos de aquel mundo de la misma manera que en su propio mundo, las pulseras mágicas contendrían eficazmente todo intento de hacer magia, reduciendo a la impotencia incluso al mago más poderoso. En un prodigio de la ingeniería mágica, el propio calor del cuerpo del mago las mantendría activas; en caso de que el mago tratase de quitárselas, le darían fuertes y dolorosos calambres.

Junto con las armas de fuego, y los Pentalphas o Escudos Hada, las Pulseras Doradas constituían una de las tres invenciones que más ventaja le habían dado al Sacro Imperio Dokarvio en sus muchas guerras contra diversas clases de adversarios mágicos.

Los aldeanos observaron aquello con mayor temor; ver como Lelei, la maga en la que confiaban podría hacer frente a los extranjeros, había caído de aquella manera, les convenció de que difícilmente podrían ofrecer resistencia.

—Ahora—anunció Ewlos una vez percibieron que los aldeanos ya no iban a suponer un problema mayor—habladnos de este lugar...

* * *

Conforme iba oyendo los informes que prácticamente tenían que arrancarle a los locales disgustados por ser mangoneados por elfos, Arsayos notó que la rabia le invadía, al igual que a sus soldados. ¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿En aquel mundo los humanos eran los que mandaban y los elfos eran perseguidos como alimañas?

Aquello era una aberración que bajo ningún concepto debía ser consentida ni tolerada; que lo más habitual fuese que en los Orbes que visitaban mandasen los humanos no significaba que les gustase verlo. Apretó los puños al oír como uno de los aldeanos les describía lo que hacían los saderanos con los elfos; sin necesidad de hablar con sus hombres supo que todos ellos pensaban lo mismo.

El Imperio Saderano acababa de ascender al primer puesto en la lista de "Objetivos a destruir" de la unidad de Relam Arsayos. Y sin duda ascendería a ese mismo lugar en la de Gal-Gashar Elasyas, así como de todos los demás oficiales.

Especialmente cuando se enterasen de que en aquel mundo, el mundo que pretendían conquistar, los elfos (la perfección hecha carne, en palabras de las sacerdotisas de la Diosa) eran tratados como bestias por los humanos, que eran los que mandaban.

Por si no era bastante malo que hubiesen atacado su propia capital, matando a la Diosa sabría cuantos buenos dokarvios civiles, estaba el hecho de que en su propio mundo se dedicaban a maltratar a los elfos sin piedad. O al menos eso era lo que les habían dicho los aldeanos de Coda. Aquello debía acabarse.

El primer paso era, obviamente, establecer contacto con un grupo de elfos locales. Si la información que tenían era correcta, en aquel mundo no existía tal cosa como un Estado de elfos: en vez de eso, vivían en tribus aisladas en bosques y zonas montañosas lejos del alcance de los humanos. Eso estaba bien; la Dusbar Cyras afirmaba que las tribus de elfos salvajes eran más fáciles de asimilar en el Sacro Imperio Dokarvio que las que ya habían ascendido a un estadio cultural más alto. Por lo general, a los elfos que ya tenían su propia cultura en un estadio superior al de la tribu aislada no les gustaba asimilarse a otra, por más que fuese una cultura elfa que además era obviamente superior a la suya propia, como evidenciaba el poder de tender puentes entre los mundos.

Una vez asegurada la guarnición, Arsayos y Ewlos se saludaron por última vez, antes de que cada cual continuase su misión; Ewlos y la guarnición se asentarían en Coda y en su momento enviarían la información necesaria a Base Alnus, en tanto que el grupo de Relam seguiría explorando la zona como estaba previsto.

Todo el grupo del Tercero de Reconocimiento había montado nuevamente en el G-Hapal; los jinetes se desplegaban a su alrededor, los miembros de la guarnición local se estaban apostando en sus posiciones, y la maga prisionera se hallaba en la parte de atrás del vehículo, vigilada por Lulia.

Tenían una nueva dirección y un objetivo. La probabilidad de que la información que habían obtenido fuese falsa era remota, pero no preocupante; la Caballería Aérea había visto de todos modos un asentamiento en el bosque, más o menos en la dirección que les habían dado los aldeanos. Solo faltaba comprobar si realmente era una aldea de elfos.

—¡En marcha! ¡Rumbo: la aldea de los elfos de Bosque Kowan!—ordenó Relam.

—¡Yooooooi!—asintió Seira apretando el pedal del acelerador y metiendo la marcha de avance rápido, aferrando el volante con la mano que quedaba libre. Con un rugido de sus motores, el pesado vehículo blindado emprendió la marcha, levantando una nube de polvo y tierra con las orugas, abandonando la aldea ahora pacificada e incorporada.

* * *

1 Es la abreviatura de Halugatalla o mensajero/embajador.

2 Nunca entendí el aparente desinterés del Japón de GATE por buscar a alguien que supiese y sobre todo les explicase como funcionaba exactamente la Puerta, en vez de solo confiar estúpidamente en que iba a quedarse abierta, así que siempre que trato este tipo de temas corrijo este error.

Probando

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo, K'zer:**_

_**Espero que estos factores te llamen la atención positivamente**_

_**Veo que entendiste perfectamente la comprensión que hicieron los gobernantes de Dokarvia de la amenaza que plantea el Imperio desde su punto de vista, al identificarlo como "otra faccion con capacidades similares" a las suyas.**_

_**La verdad es que no estaba seguro de cómo mencionar el asunto de las guerras entre mundos: por un lado temía que fuese algo tan sutil que el lector no se diese cuenta (y le golpease en la cara más adelante, cuando lo mencionase de manera más explicita) y por el otro que no fuese estampárselo en la cara al lector de golpe. Fui sembrando alguna pista aquí y allá en los capítulos anteriores, pero no se si llegaron a ser captadas.**_

_**Es cierto que Dokarvia tiene medios para abrir Portales propios. Es cierto igualmente que el Imperio Saderano se aprovecha de los Portales que se abren aleatoriamente.**_

_**Pero ese es el asunto: los dokarvios IGNORAN ese detalle. Por lo que ellos saben, el Imperio podría ser igual que ellos y tener forma de abrir Portales por propia voluntad, donde y cuando quieran. Así que obviamente una prioridad sería averiguar todo lo que puedan sobre este asunto, como he intentado reflejar.**_

_**Incluso en la historia original se trató ese asunto en los primeros capítulos, por más que lo dejaron caer y no se volvió a hablar del tema hasta muchísimo más tarde.**_

_**(En GATE siempre me extrañó la aparente falta de interés de Japón, o de cualquiera, por determinar cómo funcionaba la Puerta, Puerta de la que dependía toda la capacidad del JSDF de desplegarse en Falmart. ¡Prácticamente se enteraron de cómo se abrió por pura casualidad, porque Hardy estaba de buenas y se lo comentó a la Party de Itami!)**_

_**Supongo que dices lo de las convenciones por cosas como cuando la Caballería Aérea se cargó a un escuadrón que intentaba rendirse porque no tenían procedimientos para que la infantería se rinda ante dragones.**_

_**Debo admitir que esa acción en concreto la basé en un incidente real: en 2007, durante la Guerra de Irak, un par de insurgentes trataron de rendirse ante un helicóptero Apache estadounidense. El abogado militar que estaba asesorando al comando en esa misión en concreto aconsejó que los eliminasen de todos modos, alegando que los insurgentes no se podían rendir ante helicópteros. Me pareció la clase de cosa que harían estos elfos.**_

_**He tenido que mirar qué era la tecnología Hextech para entender la referencia (Si, soy una de esas personas raras que no sabe nada sobre LOL) y me dio la impresión de que es algo demasiado específico. Algo más apropiado para fabricar armas de gran poder, pero únicas, en vez de equipo fabricado en serie, como lo que intentaba reflejar aquí. **_

_**Trataré de aclarar el tema de la religión dokarvia en futuras entregas; en ese capítulo en concreto no había pensado ahondar mucho en esos detalles religiosos, solo dar una visión general, pero debo decir que has señalado buenos puntos en este asunto.**_

_**Sobre lo de la guerra de exterminio o no, ya se verá como evoluciona el asunto, pero por el momento parece que las hostilidades van a prolongarse al menos un poco más de tiempo. **_

_**También me preocupaba que no llegases a ver el mensaje anterior, por el tema de que estaba contestando en una nota de autor detrás de un capítulo y no estaba seguro de si la historia te había interesado lo bastante para molestarte en comprobar actualizaciones.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragón derribado**

_**Cercanías de Italica.**_

_**T+12.**_

Pina Co Lada y sus jinetes de la Orden de la Rosa habían llegado a la ciudad de Italica, esperando encontrarse con el Conde Formal para recopilar información de inteligencia más cercana. Aunque fuese un abuso de su autoridad imperial, Pina estaba dispuesta a darle el perdón por su cobardía ante el enemigo a cambio de cualquier forma de información, así como a ejecutarlo en caso de que no colaborase.

La sorpresa que se habían llevado al ver que no se sabía absolutamente nada de ninguno de los ejércitos ni del Conde Formal había sido mayúscula.

—¿C-c-c-cómo que no se sabe absolutamente nada?—había protestado indignada ante el poco personal del castillo que había acudido a recibirla; en otras circunstancias puede que se hubiese ofendido porque acudiesen semihumanos a atenderla, pero en ese momento no le dio la menor importancia a aquel detalle—¡No puede ser que nadie haya sobrevivido para informar de nada!

—Hacemos lo que podemos, pero estamos tan sorprendidos como usted—dijo la mujer madura que se había presentado como jefa de criadas de la Casa Formal, sin inquietarse en absoluto por la rabia de Pina—. Los comerciantes que han llegado solo hablan de que es peligroso moverse por Alnus, pues hay dragones y bandidos.

—¿Bandidos? ¡JA! ¡Seguro que son las tropas de ese otro mundo, esos... bárbaros sin nada que pueda parecerse a la cultura!—Pina se negaba a creerse aquel vacío de toda forma de información; sin duda, aquellos cobardes estaban ocultándole lo que sabían por alguna razón estúpida—¡¿Me están diciendo que su señor no ha vuelto?!

—Ni nuestro señor, ni nadie—negó la jefa de criadas—. Todo lo que sabemos es porque hay gente que ha venido aquí huyendo.

—Quiero hablar con esa gente—exigió Pina.

—Lamentablemente, muchos de ellos están heridos y descansando...

—¡Que los traigan a mi presencia de inmediato!—La Princesa Imperial no iba a dejar que los caprichos de unos plebeyos le impidiesen cumplir con su deber.

—Como desee Su Alteza...

Un griterío fuera del palacio atrajo su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre?—se extrañó Pina.

—El _Wyvern azul_—explicó aquella chica con orejas y cola de gato, Persia, si es que Pina había entendido bien su nombre—. No vuela lo bastante bajo para que podamos ver si es imperial o no, pero viene a horas alternas, desde direcciones diferentes, y pasa por encima de nosotros y se larga hacia el sur.

—Tenemos la teoría de que en realidad son al menos tres Wyverns distintos, parte de la misma unidad, pero estamos a oscuras sobre lo que pretenden.

Pina frunció el ceño al oír aquello. ¿Wyverns de patrulla? Era cierto que el Imperio Saderano tenía una pequeña fuerza aérea de Wyverns, y que varios de ellos habían ido a Alnus, pero no le constaba que se supiese nada de ninguno.

¿Acaso se habrían unido a los bandidos? O lo que era casi peor, ¿la gente del otro mundo tendría sus propios Wyverns? No, eso no podía ser; nadie más que el Imperio de Sadera poseía la habilidad y el conocimiento para dominar a los wyverns...

Corriendo a la ventana, se asomó a ella y divisó el objeto del interés de los Italicos...

* * *

Sobrevolando Italica en círculos, un gran Wyvern azul metalizado parecía examinar la ciudad a una velocidad increíble. Como le habían dicho, Pina pudo ver que volaba muy alto como para poder ver sus emblemas, si es que los llevaba. Pero solamente la forma de las alas, el tamaño y sobre todo esa increíble velocidad, demostraban que no era uno de los Wyverns saderanos.

Pina apretó los puños, viendo más que clara la verdadera intención detrás de aquella maniobra. Aquel era un Wyvern del Otro Mundo, no había dudas; y claramente estaba tratando de intimidar a los italicos. El mensaje implícito estaba bastante claro; podemos caer sobre vosotros en cualquier momento.

Puede incluso que estuviera tomando buena nota de los lugares importantes de Italica para un futuro ataque; Pina había oído de boca de Grey Co Aldo, su instructor, que algunos generales astutos empleaban a los jinetes de Wyverns de aquella manera.

La decisión estaba clara, y Pina no tardó en tomarla.

—¿Tenemos algo con lo que podamos dispararle?—quiso saber Pina.

Los criados de Formal se giraron hacia ella, sorprendidos.

—Tenemos balistas que teóricamente pueden alcanzarlo, pero nunca hemos tratado de dispararle—explicó Persia.

Pina bufó indignada al oír aquello.

—¡¿Me están diciendo que han dejado que esa cosa vuele sobre su ciudad durante toda una semana sin tratar de derribarla?!—protestó.

La jefa de maids frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que es demasiado joven para recordar el asedio de Rosa—planteó.

Pina arqueó las cejas. Recordaba vagamente haber leído algo sobre eso en la clase de Historia, pero aquello había ocurrido antes de que ella naciese, así que ignoraba los detalles; aparentemente, el Reino de Rosa había ofendido de alguna manera al Imperio y el Emperador de entonces, el predecesor de Molt, había ordenado la extinción del reino.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver ahora?

—Muchísimo. Había una vez un joven rey, bueno pero temeroso de los dragones. No era para menos, pues su reino se hallaba cerca de un nido de Wyverns salvajes...

Ignorando la cara de disgusto de Pina, la criada siguió con su historia.

—Un buen día, un Wyvern especialmente agresivo se puso a volar sobre su ciudad. Preocupado por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos, y careciendo de Wyverns propios para ahuyentar al intruso, el joven rey ordenó a sus tropas alistar las balistas y dar muerte al Wyvern que volaba sobre sus casas. En círculos. Como si buscase alguien al que llevarse a la boca.

Pina fue a decir algo, pero el tono severo de la criada le hizo intuir que no toleraría una interrupción de ninguna clase.

—Salvo porque no era un Wyvern salvaje. Pero eso solo se pudo comprobar cuando, herido de muerte por los disparos de las balistas, el Wyvern cayó sobre un campo a las afueras de la ciudad. El impacto de la caída mató al jinete. Un jinete de aspecto noble que portaba una capa púrpura y ricas vestimentas, incluyendo una armadura dorada.

Pina empezó a entender. Oh, dioses... Así que eso había sido...

—El Emperador de Sadera, Señor de Todo Falmart, no podía simplemente aceptar que el Rey de Rosa no había tenido en absoluto la intención de matar a su joven heredero. Lo catalogó de infame traición, asesinato premeditado, acto de guerra contra el Imperio; delito de lesa majestad que solo podía ser castigado con la extinción del Reino de Rosa. Se alistaron las legiones, ejércitos enteros se pusieron en marcha, y Rosa fue sometida a un brutal asedio y una no menos salvaje destrucción por parte de las tropas imperiales. Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Rosa fueron asesinados, vendidos como esclavos o condenados a muerte. La familia real fue ejecutada en la plaza pública mientras su pueblo era conducido a la esclavitud o la muerte. Todo porque un príncipe estúpido se negó a respetar la norma de que no se puede volar con Wyverns encima de ciudades.

Ahora la mirada que dirigió a Pina era fría como el hielo.

—Se me confió la seguridad de Italica. No pienso exponer esta ciudad al mismo destino que Rosa, y menos porque una princesa sin experiencia quiso jugar a los generales.

Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada.

—¿Qué va a ser, Princesa Pina?

* * *

Sobre el espacio aéreo de Italica, el jinete de la Caballería Aérea a quien ya conocíamos como Amos se dedicaba a su tarea de reconocimiento. Observó que había más caballos en las cuadras de lo que parecía el palacio del señor feudal y sonrió.

Vaya, así que al menos habían llegado refuerzos, pero no demasiados. Sin duda solo sería un mensajero con nuevas órdenes o algo así. O puede que fuera un supervisor exigiendo saber los resultados de la batalla; aparentemente en aquel Orbe no contaban con formas de comunicación a distancia.

Tomó buena nota de aquello en el mapa de "Italica", si es que había entendido bien los carteles y las palabras de los habitantes locales. También anotó igualmente que la tropa seguía siendo la misma de siempre...

Un momento. ¿Por qué estaban cargando los virotes en aquellas pesadas balistas?

La Caballería Aérea había tomado nota de las balistas, por supuesto; la conclusión había sido que podían ser un problema serio para los dragones, por lo que habían sido señaladas como objetivo a destruir cuando el ejército principal llegase a la ciudad...

—¡Maldita sea, ¿Qué les pasa hoy?!—renegó cuando las balistas se alzaron y apuntaron directamente hacia su dragón. Dio un tirón de las riendas; el dragón chilló y se elevó en el instante en que las balistas dispararon.

* * *

—¡Lo ha esquivado!—maldijeron los soldados de las balistas, vestidos con la librea de los Formal, al ver que el dragón azul ascendía esquivando los virotes.

—¡No desfallezcan! ¡Carguen y disparen otra vez! ¡Es una orden!—Pina Co Lada estaba emocionada por la que preveía sería su primera batalla; aunque no esperaba tener que pelear contra un dragón, contaba con cumplir su deber.

—¡Marca, tres! ¡Fuego!

—¡Hamilton, se puede saber a donde estás apuntando!—la regañó Pina al ver que el ángulo de la balista a cargo de su amiga era incorrecto.

—¡Perdóneme, Su Alteza! ¡Nunca me enseñaron a disparar una balista!—suplicó una muy avergonzada Hamilton.

—¡Este es el resultado de un entrenamiento deficiente!—rugió Pina antes de apuntar con la espada al dragón azul, que intentaba alejarse de la ciudad—¡Disparen, disparen hasta gastar todos los virotes! ¡Tenemos que derribarlo!

El oficial a cargo de las balistas protestó.

—¡Pero Alteza, si fallamos los virotes caerán sobre nuestras propias casas...!

—¡Hagan lo que se les dice!—exigió una furiosa Pina—¿O quiere que esa cosa mate a sus conciudadanos? ¡Porque es lo que pasará si no lo derribamos ahora!

* * *

—¡Este es Amos, desde Itar-Birtu!—informó un inquieto Amos a través del casco, que le ponía en línea con Base Alnus y con los jinetes cercanos—¡Estoy bajo ataque de artillería antiaérea! ¡Procedo a la retirada! ¡Las malditas balistas son más potentes de lo que creíamos! ¡Tendremos que destruirlas antes del ataque...!

Un chillido penetrante del dragón retumbó en sus oídos; una de las flechas se había clavado en el ala del dragón, perforándola fuertemente. Amos maldijo y empuñó con más fuerza los cuernos, usando una mano para acariciar a su compañero volador.

—Lo se, lo se, te han hecho daño, pero debemos salir de aquí. Un poco más, por favor...

* * *

Pina estaba exultante al ver aquello. Bueno, al menos el dragón no era absolutamente invulnerable. Eso era bueno. Si lo podían lesionar, lo podían matar. Y si podían matar a uno, ¡podrían matar a todos los demás!

—¡Concentren el fuego en las alas! ¡Que no escape!—ordenó con una sonrisa—¡Que alisten a los jinetes! Cuando esa cosa caiga, iremos a por el jinete para interrogarlo.

Las balistas dispararon nuevamente; virotes de metal y madera, cada uno del tamaño del cuerpo de Pina, volaron hacia el cielo buscando al dragón. Este, aún con un ala perforada, trató de esquivar el fuego de balistas; varias de las flechas rebotaron o resbalaron en la piel blindada, pero una o dos rasgaron las alas.

—¡Unidad de caballería lista!—anunció Gray saludando al presentarse junto a Pina.

—¡Bien! ¡Salgan al encuentro de ese idiota cuando caiga! ¡Y tráiganlo de inmediato a mi presencia cuando lo capturen! ¡Aunque tengan que arrastrarlo por los pelos!

—¡Si, señora! ¿Lo prefiere vivo o muerto?

—Vivo. Si está muerto no podrá darnos ninguna clase de información.

Los jinetes al mando de Gray salieron a todo galope de Italica, una escuadrilla de doce incluyéndolo a el, mientras Pina observaba como el dragón intentaba escapar del alcance del fuego de balista.

—¡Disparen, soldados!—ordenó nuevamente.

Las balistas volvieron a disparar; nuevos virotes volaron.

* * *

El jinete Amos trató desesperadamente de buscar alguna forma de aliviar a su dragón, pero el maldito fuego de balistas no le dejaba hacerlo. Renegando, se puso de pie sobre el lomo del dragón y se ató una correa a la cintura, uniéndola a la silla, de modo que no se cayese al suelo si resbalaba. Aunque pareciese una locura, tendría que quitarle a su dragón la balista que le estaba atravesando el ala.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que seas fuerte. Necesito pasar por encima de ti para quitarte esa flecha. ¿Podrás hacerlo?—preguntó pasando la mano por la nuca del dragón.

El dragón emitió un bufido a modo de respuesta, mostrando su disgusto, pero no se opuso cuando Amos empezó a gatear por el ala, intentando acercarse a la flecha...

Una segunda flecha se clavó justo a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Amos. Aquello fue demasiado para el pobre dragón; emitiendo un chillido aún más prolongado, plegó el ala y empezó a caer. El jinete apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse al ala para evitar caer al vacío; maldiciendo para sus adentros, trató de aferrarse al dragón y a la cuerda para volver a trepar de vuelta a la silla.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí...?

* * *

Los jinetes que iban con Gray observaron con satisfacción como el dragón trataba de evitar caer al suelo y espolearon a sus monturas. Cuando cayese, ellos estarían ahí para atrapar al jinete... ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ese loco?!

Gray no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo; lo que parecía un humano vestido de azul y negro estaba aferrado a una cuerda y colgando del costado del dragón, aparentemente en un intento de subir a la silla de montar. Casi sintió algo de compasión por aquel hombre, antes de recordar que seguía siendo un soldado del enemigo.

—¡Adelante, muchachos! ¡Atrapemos a este tipo!—ordenó espoleando al caballo.

—¡Haaaaah! ¡Gloria a Sadera!

El dragón y los jinetes se dirigían hacia su cita con el destino; la pesada bestia volaba cada vez más bajo, intentando al mismo tiempo alejarse de Italica y huir de los virotes que no dejaban de disparar hacia ella.

Resignándose a que iba a tener que pelear una batalla, Amos comprobó sus armas. A diferencia de sus compañeros de tierra, la Caballería Aérea no solía llevar fusiles; en su lugar tendría que conformarse con un revólver de siete tiros, y dos cargadores extra, obviando la espada, estándar en todas las ramas del Ejército Expedicionario. Eso para hacer frente a doce jinetes a caballo, que seguramente llevarían corazas.

—Hemos trabajado con posibilidades peores—afirmó antes de comprobar el tambor del arma, que giró para alistarla, antes de agacharse junto al dragón—. Vamos a tener que pelear fuerte y duro, compañero, pero creo que podremos salir de esta... O eso espero.

El dragón emitió un bufido disgustado, antes de tratar de acomodarse el ala como mejor podía. En sus ojos podía verse la rabia que sentía por haber sido atacado, y sus deseos de comerse a quien fuese que lo había hecho. Amos le pegó unas palmadas en el cuello, antes de agacharse detrás del lomo, empleándolo como parapeto. Tal vez pudiese matar a tres o cuatro a distancia; apuntar con un revólver era más difícil que con un fusil, y no es que se le diese muy bien...

—Al menos nos llevaremos a unos cuantos al infierno—comentó apretando los dientes; era muy probable que no saliese con vida de eso, pero aquello era algo con lo que los militares en general, y los Expedicionarios en particular, contaban desde el principio...

* * *

_**Camino de Kowan.**_

Ajenos a lo que ocurría en el espacio aéreo de Italica, el 3º de Reconocimiento avanzaba por la llanura hacia la entrada del bosque de Kowan. El único momento de duda fue al llegar a un riachuelo, en el que perdieron al menos media hora discutiendo si el frágil puente de madera era capaz de soportar el peso del G-Hapal o no. Kafer creía que no, por su experiencia con infraestructuras, pero Anri defendía que si, basándose en sus cálculos matemáticos.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto—gruñó Relam cuando pareció que iban a llegar a las manos—. Vamos a cruzar el puente...

Anri Cyras sonrió triunfante.

—...a pie, y el G-Hapal vadeará el río por el vado cercano. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el puente se rompa con el encima.

Ahora fue Kafer quien puso una sonrisa triunfal mientras la Escriba mostraba expresión de evidente disgusto.

—Cyras, anota en el informe que es posible que los puentes de esta zona no resistan el paso de nuestros vehículos.

—_Aku, ugula_—contestó esta con tono cortante.

El paso del río se verificó sin incidentes, por lo que pudieron seguir la marcha tras hacer una pausa para vadear el río. Seira comprobó muy satisfecha que, pese a haber estado sumergido hasta media altura, no había entrado ni una gota de agua en el vehículo.

—La próxima vez podremos cruzar directamente dentro todos—opinó cuando volvieron a entrar en la máquina—. Los sellos estancos son mejores de lo que esperábamos.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo vagos asentimientos de la tropa.

Todo aquel movimiento había terminado de sacudir a la desmayada Lelei, quien no se había movido desde que había sido colocada en la parte trasera del vehículo, asegurada encima de los asientos. Solo pudo decir que estaba tumbada en algún sitio blando, pero no conseguía recordar que había pasado...

—Ah, por fin despiertas—oyó una voz alegre en idioma saderano.

Lelei parpadeó y abrió los ojos; sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no conseguía ver ni saber donde estaba. Tenía la impresión de que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies; trató de incorporarse, pero sus manos no le respondieron. Notó una opresión en torno al cuello, como si llevase alguna clase de collar.

—¿Qué... ha pasado...?—murmuró tratando de incorporarse, sin ningún éxito.

Sus piernas también estaban inmovilizadas y no respondieron correctamente. Comprobó que tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda. Recordó, y comprendió; de algún modo, por razones que desconocía, aquellos elfos tan extraños la habían capturado como su prisionera cuando intentaba ayudar al jefe de la aldea.

—Te tuve que dar un golpe en la cabeza. No me atrevía a usar un hechizo de sueño—le dijo la elfa rubia de coletas, que vestía de negro y verde, mirándola de reojo.

—Podrías haberme atontado—protestó la maga.

Una de las primeras cosas que Lelei había aprendido de sus clases de sanación era que las lesiones en la cabeza podían ser fatales para quien las sufría; había visto personas que perdían la movilidad de sus brazos, o el habla, o la capacidad de visión, tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza. Algunos sanadores creían que eso era porque esas habilidades se hallaban vinculadas a regiones concretas de la cabeza1; la mayoría de los cirujanos del ejército, buenos para curar heridas físicas pero terribles cuando se trataba de ese tipo de lesiones, consideraban que aquello era una soberana tontería sin base alguna.

—Tranquila, te habríamos curado—La elfa se encogió de hombros—. O puede que le pusiéramos fin a tu sufrimiento. Lo que pidiese _Arsayos-Ugula_.

Lelei se planteó preguntar quién se suponía que era "Arsayos-Ugula", y por qué razón se creía con derecho a decidir si ella debía vivir o morir, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque otra de los elfas habló... y no precisamente en tono amable.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos esperar a que la examinen primero antes de que la reclame como de su propiedad, Lulia—se quejó la elfa de piel oscura, como la de los rawalanos del norte, que llevaba las mangas del traje verde y negro rojas, mirando disgustada a Lelei con lo que parecía odio.

Aquella presencia extrañó aún más a Lelei; ¿Elfos claros y oscuros formando parte de la misma unidad militar? Porque, ahora que se fijaba más detenidamente, todos ellos se comportaban como si fuesen parte de una unidad militar, más que como una partida improvisada. No era solo que vistiesen lo que ahora reconoció como uniforme, sino la actitud en general que mostraban, idéntica a la de los legionarios saderanos.

—Aparte de estar infradotada, a saber que clase de enfermedades tendrá. ¿La habéis olido?—concluyó su valoración desdeñosa de Lelei la elfa oscura.

La joven maga reprimió el impulso de olerse el sobaco al oír aquella desdeñosa opinión sobre ella, pero de todos modos se sintió ofendida por todo el comentario. ¿Qué si tenía enfermedades? ¿Y qué quería decir eso de que estaba "infradotada"?

—No seas cruel con ella, Cyras—protestó la elfa de la capa azul que iba en el asiento que estaba elevado sobre sus cabezas—. Es una _harpuatar_. Habrá tenido que bañarse en el río, como si fuese una vulgar salvaje. Eso si es que en este mundo se bañan, claro. No pretenderás que esté tan limpia como nosotros...

—¡¿Qué quieren exactamente de mi?!—Lelei alzó la voz más de lo que era habitual; no recordaba haberse sentido tan insultada desde su último encuentro con Arpegio—. Me lavo todos los días en el río, es cierto, ¡pero no creo que me hayáis capturado solo para preguntarme por mis hábitos de higiene personal!

Las elfas se miraron entre ellas, sorprendidas; aquel exabrupto atrajo la atención del elfo que se hallaba en la parte delantera, sentado en el asiento de la derecha y aparentemente había estado sesteando hasta que le habían interrumpido.

—No arméis tanto jaleo, por favor—protestó estirándose y bostezando todo lo que le dejaba el estrecho espacio del asiento—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es tu _geme_, ha despertado—gruñó la elfa oscura con tono claramente molesto.

—Ah, ¿si? Vaya, contaba con hablar con ella más tarde...—El elfo que hablaba de aquel modo se incorporó en el asiento y se giró para mirar a Lelei con unos ojos azules que la hicieron sentirse desnuda, como si la examinase una figura de autoridad. Arrebujándose en su capa, le dirigió una mirada de mudo reproche. A su pesar, no pudo evitar sentirse algo impresionada; donde los elfos de Falmart tenían finura y delicadeza, aquel poseía fuerza y poder. Supo que no estaba ante un arquero ocasional, sino ante un guerrero.

—¿Qué es una _geme_?—quiso saber Lelei, mirándolo fijamente—¿Y qué hago aquí?

El tal Arsayos, si es que ese era su nombre, pareció negar con la cabeza.

—Significa esclava. Te pienso registrar como mi esclava personal cuando regresemos a la base. Creo que te irá mejor que si te pillan los Dubsar como ella—Lanzó una mirada de lo más fulminante a la elfa a la que habían llamado "Cyras".

—¡¿Qué?!—Lelei abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula; ¿la habían convertido en esclava?

* * *

Por lo que Lelei sabía, por regla general era exactamente al revés: los humanos tomaban como esclavas y juguetes sexuales a las elfas que capturaban, y a los elfos los enviaban a trabajar a las minas hasta morir. El caso de un elfo esclavizando a una humana, para colmo una maga, era algo absolutamente ajeno al Imperio Saderano desde hacía por lo menos setecientos años. Todo elfo sabía muy bien que alzar la mano contra un humano era sinónimo de muerte y destrucción no solo para el, sino para toda su aldea.

Aunque no siempre había sido así; como parte de sus estudios, Lelei había leído viejas leyendas, sobre tiempos muy lejanos, casi míticos, en los que en las extensas llanuras al este de Alnus, donde hoy se alzaba Sadera, había existido un imperio elfo dominado por los elfos oscuros, que esclavizaban brutalmente a los humanos y a los elfos de piel clara, al menos hasta que la entonces República Saderana, surgiendo como una pequeña ciudad provinciana anexa a las entonces zonas occidentales del reino elfo, lo había combatido, derrotado, masacrado y eventualmente condenado a la extinción...

Pero en el presente no debería haber ejércitos elfos de ninguna clase, y menos mostrarse tan confiados como para poder capturar a una maga y asaltar una aldea imperial. Menos en la zona de Alnus, donde no había ningún reino más allá de...

Cierto. _La Puerta_. La Puerta de Alnus que se abría una vez cada 400 años, si es que los registros eran ciertos, tendiendo puentes provisionales entre Falmart y otros mundos. O al menos eso era lo que decía la leyenda. Pero que la leyenda fuese cierta explicaría perfectamente por qué un ejército de ese tipo había aparecido allí, tan adentro de las fronteras del Imperio, sin que nadie hubiese podido verlos o detenerlos primero.

—¿Acaso... Acaso sois gente del Otro Mundo?—preguntó.

—Eso mismo—asintió Arsayos—. Somos gente del Otro Mundo. Y en respuesta a tu otra pregunta, podemos pedirnos como esclavas personales a las humanas que nos gusten o que nos interesen de alguna manera. Es una de las ventajas que tiene formar parte de los Expedicionarios de Dokarvia...

Pareció recordar algo y pegó una palmadita en el hombro a Seira, quien había encendido las luces, pues entre tanto había empezado a oscurecer.

—No vamos a entrar en el bosque—ordenó—. Busca un claro y para allí.

—Por supuesto—asintió la conductora.

—¿El bosque?—Que Lelei supiese, no había ningún bosque cerca de Coda.

—¿Por qué no vamos a entrar en el bosque?—quiso saber un elfo con coletas que había observado fascinado como otro, este más parecido a un orco que a un elfo, estaba ocupado desmontando una gran balista de metal o algo que se parecía mucho a una.

—No veríamos nada, por lo que seguramente nos chocaríamos contra un arbol, y se supone que es un primer contacto con elfos primitivos que no han visto un G-Hapal en su vida—señaló Arsayos—. No queremos asustarlos irrumpiendo en su aldea como si fuésemos algún monstruo de los que hay en este mundo. La gente intimidada no suele ser muy cooperativa.

—Que considerado—se burló Cyras.

—Agradéceselo a Kafer. Insistió mucho en que no debemos asustar a nuestros primos.

El elfo vestido de marrón esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante, a la que Cyras replicó con un bufido. Lelei parpadeó, incrédula; ¿un bosque con elfos? ¿Tan cerca? Por lo que sabía, el más cercano estaba en Kowan, pero Kowan estaba a dos días de marcha de Coda. ¿Acaso aquello significaba...?

—Espere, espere, ¿Quiere decir que ya estamos en Kowan?—preguntó.

—Pues si. Por cierto, deberías empezar a aprender nuestro idioma. Hablar esta jerga de bárbaros me da dolor de cabeza—protestó el elfo de las coletas.

—Neftis, no seas borde—protestó la tal Lulia.

—¿A quien le importa? Solo es una humana—se quejó Neftis.

—Soy una nómada de la Tribu Rurudo—corrigió Lelei con tono calmado.

Neftis la miró extrañado, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Si, si, lo que sea—resopló, mostrando su desinterés en el asunto—. Hazme caso, chica, aprende nuestro idioma. Te va a hacer falta, y nos vendría bien una traductora.

Lelei asintió. Aquello tenía sentido; una de las utilidades de los esclavos cultos era que sirviesen de traductores a sus señores o profesores particulares de los hijos de sus amos, enseñándoles a leer y escribir2. _Paedagogus_, creía que llamaban a eso en Sadera.

Valorando sus posibilidades, decidió que sería mejor esperar y ver como evolucionaba su situación. Ella sola difícilmente podría contra doce elfos, y menos sin poder usar la magia, como era el caso. Solo cuando tuviera un poco más claro quienes eran, y qué es lo que pretendían, podría decidir si le interesaba intentar escapar y de qué manera.

"_Tal vez sería buena idea hacerle caso... por ahora._"

* * *

Lelei no era una persona pasiva. Tampoco alguien que se hubiese resignado fácilmente a llevar un collar y cadenas de esclava. Simplemente creía en estudiar la situación con todo detenimiento antes que en actuar por impulso.

Cualquier otra persona se habría puesto a gritar, amenazar o suplicar por su libertad; ella simplemente se quedaría en silencio, esperaría y observaría, estudiando, analizando, y sacando conclusiones. Y si podía, trataría de mejorar su propia situación.

Como en aquel momento.

—Por favor, ¿podrían desatarme? No intentaré huir—pidió.

—No se yo...—Neftis no parecía muy convencido.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que no intentarás huir?—planteó Arsayos—. Los harpuatar sois astutos y mentirosos por naturaleza. Que me des simplemente tu palabra no basta.

Lelei asintió. Había esperado algo así; puede que entre los oficiales y la nobleza imperial aquellos códigos de honor se respetasen, pero en los niveles más bajos, nadie era tan iluso como para confiar en la mera palabra de un prisionero.

Mucho menos cuando se trataba de un prisionero de otra raza; la Guerra de las Conejitas había demostrado que no merecía la pena confiar en los tratos interraciales. Después de todo, si la Reina Tyuule había vendido a su propio pueblo al Imperio a cambio de su vida, ¿por qué una docena de elfos iban a confiar en una humana?.

—Sois doce y yo solo una—razonó con tono calmado—. Sois claramente más fuertes y rápidos que yo. Tenéis este... carro. Si tuviese mi magia, puede que fuese un duelo más equilibrado. Sin ella... estoy completamente segura de que si intentase escapar, me capturaríais enseguida, y probablemente me daríais una buena paliza por intentar huir. No tengo el menor deseo de recibir palos pudiendo evitarlos.

Los elfos se miraron entre ellos, claramente perplejos. Por sus caras Lelei dedujo que lo que esperaban era algo más de resistencia. Interesante; al parecer estaban familiarizados con el trato con esclavos. O quizá fuera ella pensando de más.

—Está bien—asintió Arsayos con un suspiro—. Pero volveremos a atarte cuando vayamos a dormir, al menos hasta que compruebe que eres bastante sumisa...

Lelei se sonrojó; Cato había dado a aquella palabra un sucio significado, aplicado sobre todo a Arpegio, que acudió a su mente en aquel preciso momento.

En todo caso, si lograba que la desatasen, al menos se encontraría más cómoda.

—Lo que tengo que hacer...—maldijo el tal Neftis desatando las muñecas de Lelei en el instante en que el G-Hapal daba una sacudida más intensa que las anteriores; Seira había detenido el vehículo y lo estaba desconectando en aquel momento.

Lelei pudo ver de reojo como abría una compuerta junto a su asiento y extraía una esfera de luz brillante, del tamaño de su puño, que guardó en una bolsita que llevaba colgada en el cinturón. La elfa de piel oscura y cabellos rojos le dirigió una mirada que no era de odio, a diferencia de su compañera morena.

—Creo que le gustará el sitio donde hemos parado. Tenemos el bosque a la vista pero no estamos tan cerca como para que puedan vernos—anunció.

* * *

Salieron del carro y se desplegaron en torno a el. Lelei pudo comprobar con estupor que la espesura del bosque de Kowan se alzaba efectivamente al norte de ellos, a unos mil o mil quinientos metros, visible a la tenue luz de la Luna.

_¿De verdad habían llegado allí tan rápido? _¡Se suponía que tenían que haber tardado al menos otro día caminando desde Coda!

Notó que el elfo oscuro con aspecto de orco se había quedado a un par de pasos de ella y parpadeó; probablemente si intentaba alejarse del campamento la cogería por el hombro (o por los cabellos) y la arrastraría de vuelta. O puede que incluso decidiera que debía "disciplinarla" apareándose con ella, como hacían algunos tratantes...

—¡Eh, humana, te estoy hablando!—la interrumpió una voz autoritaria.

Girándose, vio que el grupo estaba apilando leña y ramitas en un círculo de piedras, al tiempo que dos de ellos alistaban una olla de campaña y cantimploras con agua, preparando lo que claramente era un vivac.

En aquel momento, el líder del grupo la miró con claro reproche; era el quien la había llamado de aquella manera tan autoritaria.

—No podemos estar llamándote humana todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lelei La Lelena.

—Le... lei... ¿Cuál es el nombre y cual el apellido?

¿Acaso en el Otro Mundo la gente se presentaba poniendo el apellido delante del nombre? Algunas culturas primitivas hacían eso, o al menos era lo que había leído Lelei, por lo que no era tan sorprendente que le hiciesen esa pregunta.

—Lelei es el nombre. Lelena el apellido—explicó pacientemente Lelei—. La es la diosa a la que adoro, la Diosa de la sabiduría...

Aquello atrajo la atención de Cyras, que había sacado un librito pequeño y tomaba notas con una extraña pluma que parecía un pequeño tubo metálico.

—Espera, ¿Aquí os ponéis el nombre del Dios en el que creéis como parte del apellido?

Arsayos carraspeó, provocando una mirada asesina de la elfa oscura.

—Ya tendrás tiempo sobrado de preguntarle lo que quieras, Cyras. Por ahora, vamos a empezar con lo más básico de su entrenamiento—ordenó.

Se giró hacia Lelei.

—Cuando te llame, o te de una orden, debes acudir inmediatamente, no quedarte ahí pensándolo, Lelei—la regañó el elfo que las chicas decían se había convertido en su Amo, el tal Relam Arsayos—. La próxima vez que me tengas esperando, te azotaré.

Lelei se preguntó si se suponía que debía contestar a eso, o como esperaban que lo hiciese, pero el elfo no parecía querer una respuesta, porque añadió una nueva orden.

—Toma, enciende un fuego—ordenó hurgando en sus bolsillos, de los que extrajo y le lanzó una cajita de madera, que Lelei atrapó al vuelo, sorprendida

La maga abrió la caja, deslizando una tapita de una madera negra áspera al tacto, y observó sorprendida los palitos de madera, del tamaño aproximado de su dedo meñique y con un pegote de algo rojo en un extremo, que llenaban la mitad de la caja.

"_¿Cómo se supone que voy a encender un fuego con esto?_" se extrañó.

Obviamente no le iban a retirar el hechizo que impedía que emplease su magia solo para que encendiese un fuego, pero había esperado que, si querían que encendiese fuego, le diesen yesca y pedernal. O al menos alguna otra herramienta _que pudiese entender_.

Lelei se encogió de hombros y les miró con expresión interrogativa, insegura de qué era lo que esperaban exactamente que hiciese con aquellos palitos.

Aquello hizo que los elfos se mirasen entre si, sorprendidos.

—¿No tenéis fósforos en este planeta? Joder, no creí que estuvieran tan atrasados...—renegó Arsayos, quitándole la caja de la mano y extrayendo uno de los palitos—. Mira, Lelei, se usan así. Tienes que frotar fuerte la parte roja con la madera negra, la que rasca, para que se encienda—Hizo el movimiento de una manera muy amplia, de tal modo que Lelei pudiese apreciarlo con todo detalle.

La maga parpadeó cuando una pequeña llamita apareció en la punta del palito, algo que aparentemente no sorprendió a ninguno de los elfos.

"_¿Han conseguido concentrar el principio activo del fuego dentro de unos palitos tan pequeños?_" se asombró. Como maga y nómada, Lelei conocía al menos cinco métodos de encender un fuego, dos de ellos mágicos, pero aquella era la primera vez que veía un método de ese tipo.

Si, decidió; realmente era muy posible que estos soldados elfos del Otro Mundo tuviesen conocimientos que le interesaba aprender. No pasaría nada porque se quedase un poco más con ellos; al menos hasta que determinase como recobrar la magia.

* * *

—Lelei, vas a ocuparte de que el fuego no se apague—ordenó Arsayos cuando tuvieron lista una hermosa hoguera sin apenas humo—. Cada vez que nos paremos a acampar, te vas a encargar de encender el fuego y de hacer la comida. Cuando aprendas a hablar nuestro idioma, te emplearé como traductora. Más adelante, si estás sana, tal vez te use para _otras cosas_—Dio un énfasis a aquella frase que no pasó desapercibido a los agudos oídos de Lelei—. Para eso es para lo que tenemos a las _geme_. Y no te hagas ilusiones con que podrás envenenarnos, o recuperar tu magia en un futuro cercano.

Lelei asintió brevemente con la cabeza, antes de ponerse a atender la hoguera, sobre la que habían puesto la olla con el guiso. Tenía un montón de preguntas que hacer, como por qué razón iba a envenenarlos, pero se las guardó para más adelante.

Si aquella era la forma que tendría de ganarse el derecho a un plato de comida, cocinar para aquellos agresivos elfos y atender el fuego, ahora que parecía que era su esclava, era preferible a cargar pesos o entregar su cuerpo a los soldados, que eran los destinos más habituales para las esclavas en Sadera... Se puso muy roja cuando se imaginó aquella situación, antes de menear la cabeza.

Los casos de elfos que amaban a humanas eran muy raros; además, aquellos eran elfos de otro mundo, ¿tendrían siquiera inclinación por el sexo con humanas...?

En aquello estaban, cuando Dela Seras se acercó a la hoguera con gesto serio.

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje de la base—anunció—. Uno de nuestros dragones ha sido derribado en los alrededores de Itar-Birtu. Nos acaban de asignar la misión de que hagamos un avance hacia la ciudad para examinar la situación.

—¿Es que no tienen a nadie más que haga esa tarea...?—Relam empezaba a estar más que harto de la manía que tenían los altos mandos por asignarles misiones extra como aquella. Primero ayudar a Ewlos a establecer la guarnición en Coda, ahora eso.

Dela meneó la cabeza al oír aquella pregunta.

—Ignoro esos detalles—afirmó, antes de continuar su informe—. La Caballería Aérea se está reuniendo; han decidido concentrarse cerca de nuestra posición para lanzar un ataque aéreo nocturno contra la ciudad, en venganza por el ataque. Pero resulta que no se atreven a hacerlo hasta que podamos confirmar que el jinete está vivo o muerto.

Toda aquella conversación se había desarrollado en idioma dokarvio, por lo que Lelei solo pudo entender que la chica rubia con el gran collar había traído alguna noticia que los había molestado bastante. Se preguntó qué sería y cómo se había enterado; nada de lo que había a su alrededor mostraba ningún cambio.

Arsayos bufó al oír eso. Lo que le faltaba, tener que tratar con los montadragones; en su opinión, los miembros de la Caballería Aérea eran poco más que una caballería elitista con pretensiones. Gente no demasiado diferente de los caballeros montados anteriores a la adopción de los G-Hapal. Apreciaba su apoyo como poder de fuego, pero no dejaba de percibirlos como unos estirados que se creían mejores que las tropas de tierra.

—Genial—resopló—. Ahora tenemos que infiltrarnos en una ciudad y comprobar el bienestar de uno de esos montadragones, porque les ha dado el capricho de atacar una ciudad fuera de la línea del frente por su puta cuenta. ¿Estamos a punto de contactar con una aldea de elfos, los que podrían ser los primeros elfos con los que contactamos en este planeta, y nos tenemos que desviar para ocuparnos de otros malditos humanos...?

Le interrumpió una poderosa llamarada naranja brillante que atravesó el cielo, al tiempo que un estremecedor chillido retumbó en el aire.

—Pero que...

Todos se giraron en aquella dirección, temiendo lo que podían encontrarse...

* * *

Un enorme dragón rojo brillante se alzaba sobre el bosque, a unos dos mil metros de distancia de ellos y aproximadamente trescientos de altura, lanzando llamaradas con poder suficiente para quemar el bosque entero.

Lo único bueno de aquello era que aquel bicho no les estaba disparando a ellos; aparentemente, el objeto de su ira eran una decena de jinetes de la Caballería Aérea que habían aparecido justo encima del Bosque de Kowan.

Todo el 3º de Reconocimiento se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la titánica batalla que empezaba frente a sus ojos. Ninguno entendía cómo había ocurrido eso, pero tampoco hacía falta pensar mucho; lo más probable era que la escuadra de jinetes de la Caballería Aérea que había mencionado Seras hubiese atraído la atención de aquel monstruo.

—Eh... ¿No deberíamos tal vez marcharnos de aquí?—planteó Lulia.

La mayoría asintieron con las cabezas, demasiado austados para responder.

—Todos, muy despacio, montad en el G-Hapal—ordenó Relam, hablando lo más bajo posible—. No hagáis ningún ruido que pueda atraer su atención. Seira, asegúrate de que estemos listos para largarnos de aquí si parece que mira en nuestra dirección.

Miró de reojo a Lelei, comprobando que estaba incluso más impresionada que ellos. Ver eso le inquietó aún más. ¿Ni siquiera su prisionera sabía cómo vencer a aquella cosa?

—Lelei, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo vencer a esa cosa?

Lelei negó con la cabeza.

—¿Esos son los "montadragones"?—preguntó en cambio.

Relam suspiró. Así que había oído sus quejas sobre los jinetes de dragones.

—Si. Son ellos. Espero que sean tan buenos como dicen, o se convertirán en comida.

* * *

1 Técnicamente esto es correcto, puesto que cada región del cerebro controla un aspecto concreto del cuerpo humano.

2 Como ocurriera con las legiones, no veo ninguna razón por la que el Imperio Saderano iba a renunciar a un sistema empleado con éxito por el Imperio Romano. A lo sumo puedo creer que rechacen la idea de que alumnos humanos sean instruidos por esclavos semihumanos, pero salvando eso creo que lo usarían.

* * *

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Alberto: No se trataba simplemente de una cuestión cultural, se trataba de "marcar el territorio". Identificar a los posibles líderes de un movimiento de resistencia y suprimirlos. El jefe de la aldea era un objetivo obvio; los otros también, al pertenecer al perfil de posibles sustitutos del líder.**_

_**Supongo que te refieres al comportamiento del oficial Ewlos siendo tan autoritario cuando hablas de "comportamientos así". La intención es dejar bien clarito a los humanos desde el principio que "tonterías, las justas"**_

_**En este capítulo Pina tiene su primera batalla y Lelei hace su entrada. Espero que guste a mis lectores, y a ver si alguno más comenta, que nunca viene mal.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**La batalla contra el dragón.**

_**Noche de T+12 a T+13**_

_**Espacio aéreo de Kowan.**_

La Caballería Aérea liderada por Alor Sukos esperaba lo que parecía una misión fácil... que de repente se había complicado bastante más de lo que habían previsto.

La mayoría del escuadrón se había congregado decidida a enseñarle a los salvajes que vivían en aquel mundo lo que pasaba cuando te enfrentabas a la fuerza aérea dokarvia, más que furiosos porque Amos hubiese sido derribado por las balistas de Itar-Birtu.

No había hecho falta ni que les diesen órdenes; la mayoría de los jinetes que no eran indispensables en sus tareas de exterminio de bandidos y limpieza de la ruta entre Itar-Birtu y Alnus se habían congregado allí, en Kowan, para hacer frente a la ciudad.

Por ser el oficial de mayor rango que formaba parte del grupo, oficiosamente el mando de la misión había sido transferido al oficial Sukos; este había señalado Kowan como el punto de concentración, opinando que estaba lo bastante lejos de la ciudad como para que los harpuatar pudiesen enterarse de que se concentraban. Y lo que era casi igual de importante, el 3º de Reconocimiento había declarado esa zona segura...

...¡o al menos eso era lo que decían los informes!

—_¡Kattanda, kattanda! _¡Todos, romped la formación, dispersaos!—Alor Sukos no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos. La Caballería Aérea se había encontrado al llegar a Kowan con la muy desagradable sorpresa de que en la zona había un enorme dragón rojo, del tamaño de un castillo, aparentemente buscando comida por la zona.

"_¿Pero de donde ha salido este monstruo?_" maldijo para sus adentros, notando un sudor frío bajándole por la espalda; lo más parecido a un combate aéreo que habían enfrentado hasta aquel momento eran los dragones de la versión local de la Caballería Aérea.

No le habían impresionado demasiado; los jinetes locales ni siquiera habían llegado a usar un arco o algo parecido, arma que habría tenido más sentido, haciendo peligrosas maniobras para clavar lanzas en el enemigo. ¡Sus patéticos dragones ni escupían fuego!

Aquella bestia no tardó en demostrar sus intenciones hostiles; desviándose del bosque hacia el que volaba, extendió la cabeza y disparó una enorme llamarada que casi abrasó al escuadrón si estos no llegan a romper la formación y dispersarse.

—¡Kussu! ¡Este grande si que puede escupir fuego!

—¡Manteneos fuera del alcance de sus llamaradas!

—¡¿Por qué esos idiotas de Reconocimiento no nos han avisado?!—oyó maldecir a uno de sus pilotos—¡Esta cosa no es precisamente algo difícil de ver!

—¡Ni siquiera sabemos si siguen con vida! ¡Lo mismo se los ha comido!—replicó otro.

Alor Sukos pensó que hacer. El mensaje de Amos decía bien claro que quienes le habían derribado habían sido los humanos de Italica. No decía nada de haber visto un dragón del tamaño de una montaña, y dudaba seriamente que Amos hubiese omitido algo así de los informes regulares. Tampoco creía que los de Reconocimiento omitiesen de forma voluntaria algo semejante; la única explicación razonable era que, de algún modo, se les había escapado, o que habían muerto antes de poder informar.

En cualquier caso, estaba más que claro que debían avisar a la base de qué era lo que estaba pasando. Los comandantes sin duda sabrían qué era lo que debían hacerse; no era como si ese fuese el primer dragón que enfrentaban.

El dragón empezó inmediatamente a volar tras ellos; fuera porque le molestaba tener a intrusos en su territorio, o porque creía que eran comida, empezó a perseguir a dos de los jinetes, ignorando los intentos de los demás de distraerle. Abriendo la boca todo lo que pudo, atrapó al más cercano, engullendo a jinete y dragón de un mordisco.

—¡Mierda mierda mierda!—maldijo activando el sistema comunicador del casco, que le puso en línea con la base—¡Este es Sukos desde Bosque Kowan! ¡Nos enfrentamos a un dragón del tamaño del Palacio Real! ¡Manden refuerzos, manden todo lo que tengan! ¡No podemos romper el contacto con esta cosa! ¡Acaba de comerse a un jinete...!

* * *

En la base de Alnus, la Comandante Lanyas recogió el casco de manos del oficial que estaba de guardia y se lo ajustó en la cabeza. Aunque no había ordenado explicitamente el ataque sobre Italica, implícitamente lo aprobaba; había que enseñarle a esos salvajes de manera contundente con quién se estaban metiendo. Si creían que habían logrado una gran victoria por derribar a uno de sus jinetes, ella y sus dragones les mostrarían que estaban muy equivocados.

—Aquí la Comandante Lanyas—saludó—¿Puede repetir, por favor, oficial Sukos? Ha dicho un dragón del tamaño del palacio...

Narya Elasyas entró en la sala de mando bostezando, ajustándose el uniforme y aún algo dormida. Maldita traslación intermundial; aún no se habituaba a que en aquel mundo el horario estaba invertido y en Tabran era de noche cuando en Alnus era de día.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia ahora?—preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

—El escuadrón que iba a atacar Itar-Birtu informa de un contacto con un Dragón de Fuego encima del Bosque de Kowan—La Comandante Lanyas se mostraba impasible al decir eso, por más que internamente estaba preocupada—. Son solo una decena, no se si podrán sobrevivir.

—¿Tan peligrosa es esa cosa?—inquirió Elasyas.

Lanyas tragó.

—Lo bastante como para estar a punto de enviar a la segunda ala de combate.

—Hágalo entonces—La Gal-Gashar consultó el mapa, buscando las unidades militares más cercanas—¿No es en esa zona donde tenemos al 3º de Reconocimiento?

—Si, pero por lo que sé no tienen armas para hacerle frente. Así que toca confiar en que sean sensatos y no traten de plantarle cara al dragón—Lanyas se ajustó el casco de comunicaciones—¡Atención, Segunda Ala de Combate! ¡Despeguen inmediatamente para ir a Kowan a toda velocidad! ¡Contacto con objetivo hostil de tipo Gran Dragón! ¡Carguen las Agujas y todo el equipo pesado que tengamos!

—_¡Enseguida! ¡Estaremos allí en veinte minutos!_—llegó de inmediato la respuesta.

Realmente, pensó la Gal-Gashar Elasyas, contar con la Caballería Aérea era una gran ayuda; no solo se estaban ocupando de despejar los alrededores de Alnus de bandidos e indeseables, sino que sus vuelos de reconocimiento eran cruciales para detectar posibles amenazas, como el Ejército Aliado. O, como era el caso, el dragón de fuego.

A saber cuando habrían detectado aquella _cosa_ si no llegaba a cruzarse con la Caballería Aérea. Probablemente, si nadie hacía nada al respecto, el ejército principal se lo habría encontrado al pasar por Kowan y entonces...

"_La Diosa está de nuestro lado. Si esa cosa llega a contactar con el ejército principal, no se si habrían podido hacerle frente. Y perder dos divisiones frente a un dragón es la clase de noticia que no quiero llevarle a los Altos Mariscales..._" se horrorizó.

Otros Gal-Gashar de ejércitos Expedicionarios no dudaban en derramar tanto sangre de sus propias tropas como del enemigo; Elasyas sabía que la habían escogido por reunir la doble capacidad de no dudar a la hora de tomar medidas contundentes, como por su más que necesaria preferencia por prolongar las vidas de sus soldados.

Por ejemplo, haciendo que la Caballería Aérea despejase las zonas por las que luego pasaría el ejército Aunque no dejaba de molestarle que Goryos y Lanyas se llevasen mal entre ellos por el tema de quién estaba contribuyendo más al éxito de la misión.

—Despierten a Goryos. Puede que necesitemos la contribución de las fuerzas de tierra.

—Así será—Uno de los guardaespaldas de la Reina General salió del centro de mando.

* * *

En la zona sur de la base, iluminados por los focos de combate, los demás dragones empezaron a despertarse gracias a los esfuerzos de los técnicos de tierra. La Segunda Ala de Combate se ponía en marcha para ir a la batalla; a diferencia de los dragones de la unidad de Sukos y Amos, aquellos dragones eran algo más grandes y usaban dos tipos de equipo adicional: armadura pesada sobre la piel, y falconetes convencionales, o cañones de agujas, a elegir.

Teóricamente, la Segunda Ala de Combate tenía como misión pelear contra enemigos especialmente duros basados tanto en tierra como en aire, pero solo se había probado lo primero; normalmente, el poder aéreo era inexistente en el otro lado del portal, o era aniquilado destruyendo en tierra las máquinas voladoras.

—Quien nos iba a decir que la primera batalla que libraríamos en este mundo sería contra un dragón de fuego...—maldijeron varios de los jinetes mientras comprobaban tanto las armas como el estado de sus dragones.

Debido al tipo de arma que empleaba la Segunda Ala, en vez de un solo jinete llevaban a dos, un artillero y un piloto; así mismo, medían dos pasos más de envergadura y uno más de longitud que los dragones convencionales (1), además de ser más fuertes que sus contrapartes de reconocimiento.

—¡Recuerden, nuestros compañeros de reconocimiento están ahí fuera!—arengó la líder de la Segunda Ala de Combate, la feroz Suna Soryas, pasando entre los dragones en formación; esta era una elfa con una larga cola de caballo rubio castaño, ojos verdes y expresión seria, que portaba un silbato colgado del cuello por una cuerda y vestía una versión ajustada del uniforme negro y azul de la Caballería Aérea—¡Nos toca hacer que regresen a casa vivos en vez de acabar en el estómago de un asqueroso dragón salvaje! ¡Salgamos ahí fuera y enseñemos a esa bestia inmunda y apestosa por qué somos los mejores Caballeros Aéreos de todos los Orbes!

—¡_Kattanda, kattanda, kattanda_!—corearon todos el que ya se había convertido en el oficioso grito de ataque de la Caballería Aérea.

La Segunda Ala de Combate despegó lo más deprisa que pudo; los veinte dragones se elevaron agitando las alas, girando en el aire y dirigiéndose hacia la zona de batalla.

* * *

En un campamento a medio camino entre Kowan y Alnus, Rory Mercury alzó la cabeza y se giró hacia la zona del bosque, muy atenta. Aquello atrajo la atención de sus nuevos compañeros, los antiguos prisioneros dokarvios Tinia Varyas y Demon Lacos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Apóstol?—quiso saber Varyas.

Ambos elfos mantenían las distancias con Rory, algo que esta agradecía. Estando demasiado habituada a gente que la idolatraba o sentía terror en su presencia, se le hacía muy agradable en comparación estar con gente que actuaba con cierta distancia. Varyas y Lacos en general se comportaban como si fuesen ellos solos; la Apóstol había disfrutado mucho sintiendo sus intensas emociones cuando yacían bajo las estrellas, copulando como animales en celo.

En respuesta a sus preguntas, Tinia le había dicho que en su tribu, país, o lo que fuese, no tenían reparos morales como los de los humanos. Si tenían necesidades sexuales, las atendían sin más, fuese entre ellos o en esclavos entrenados a tal efecto. Por su parte, el macho, Demon, no había dicho nada, salvo asentir un par de veces.

Por emplear una expresión que había oído entre los saderanos, Rory tenía claro quien era la que vestía la toga viril en aquella relación. Ver aquello la complacía; Emroy decía y por tanto ella creía que vivir la vida era esencial para ser un gran guerrero. Y si esa era la forma que tenían los elfos del otro mundo de hacerlo, bien por ellos.

—Hay una batalla no demasiado lejos de aquí—explicó la Apóstol de Emroy, al tiempo que se ponía muy roja y emitía gemidos—. Es muy... excitante... Noto a gente muriendo... Por su sabor, creo que son algunos de vuestros camaradas...

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestros compañeros?—se extrañó Demon.

—Si... Ah... Uno acaba de morir... Y otro ha seguido el mismo camino... Ohh... Tenéis mucho valor...—Rory gimió más y se frotó la alabarda contra el cuerpo—. Que clase de gente se enfrenta a un dragón de fuego... con solo esos mini-dragones...

—¡¿Un dragón de fuego?!—se inquietaron ambos elfos.

Era cierto que habían visto vuelos de la Caballería Aérea pasando por encima de sus cabezas, pero normalmente demasiado lejos como para verlos, pese a que en al menos dos ocasiones habían intentado hacerles señales. Pero habían supuesto que lo peor a lo que se enfrentarían sería algo similar a los bandidos que Rory ahuyentaba o mataba en solitario, sin que apenas les diese tiempo a más que a alzar los fusiles.

—¡Nos está dejando como unos idiotas!—había protestado Lacos poco antes de aquel momento, cuando Rory se había cargado a seis bandidos que huían horrorizados de algo que la Apóstol les describió como un dragón de la Caballería Aérea aniquilando a todo el grupo—¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a defendernos si ella los mata?!

—Agradece que los mate a ellos y no a nosotros...

Asistir al poder de Rory en combate directo había convencido a Varyas de que enfrentarse a Rory sería una malísima idea. Era mejor, mucho mejor, asegurarse de que Rory siguiese bien dispuesta hacia ellos, al menos hasta que pudiesen traer una Paladín desde Dokarvia para plantarle cara si eso era necesario.

Incluso si ello implcaba la humillación de tener que aceptar ordenes de una humana con poderes mágicos; Rory parecía haber creído que ellos eran una especie de criados con la misión de prepararle comida y escoltarla en su viaje a Alnus...

...viaje en el que no parecía tener demasiada prisa, a pesar de que ninguno se decidía a dejarla para seguir camino por su cuenta.

Rory sospechaba que simplemente aquellos dos no se atrevían a dejarla sola, donde no pudiesen vigilarla, y ninguno quería quedarse solo con ella, por si Rory lo mataba.

"_Son un poco demasiado desconfiados. Soy una preciosa y honrada Apóstol, aunque nunca haría algo como eso._" Pensó echándose flores.

¡Aunque Lacos podría hacerle algo de caso! pensó hinchando los carrillos. Para su gran decepción, el elfo daba toda la impresión de no verla en absoluto como una mujer.

—En marcha—ordenó la Apóstol relamiéndose—. Nos vamos a Kowan.

—¿Qué hay allí?—quisieron saber ambos, resignados; maldita Rory, podría al menos respetar sus horarios de sueño.

Rory sonrió aún más.

—La batalla más emocionante que he visto en 500 años.

* * *

Los oficiales que quedaban en la Base de Alnus se quedaron en el centro de mando, pendientes del resultado de la batalla y elaborando planes por si la batalla salía mal. Era imperativo que la Caballería Aérea en retirada no trajese el dragón con ellos a Alnus en sus intentos de huir; si no podían vencerlo en Kowan o al menos ahuyentarlo en una dirección no perjudicial para ellos, enfrentarlo a las tropas de tierra sería una masacre.

—Creo que, si la batalla sale mal, deberían retirarse hacia Sadera y dejar que sean ellos los que se ocupen de pelear con el dragón, si es que pueden—sugirió Goryos dando un golpe en el mapa—. Eso asestará un golpe mortal a nuestros enemigos, y de paso nos librará del problema de tener que limpiar la ciudad.

Incluso a través de aquellas gafas, la indignación en los ojos de Lanyas era evidente.

—Espere, espere—se indignó por aquella propuesta—¿Está proponiendo en serio que mis dragones vuelen directamente hacia la capital del enemigo? ¿_Sin apoyo de ninguna clase_? ¿De verdad espera que asienta a una orden que mataría a mis jinetes?

—¿Qué más apoyo necesitan que el dragón de fuego?—Goryos ignoró a la líder de las fuerzas aéreas y se dirigió directamente a la Reina General—. Gal-Gashar, tiene que ver las ventajas que implica esta propuesta. Cada soldado que mate el dragón es un soldado que no podrá dañar a nuestras tropas cuando avancemos sobre la zona.

—¿Y qué pasa si son los humanos los que lo derrotan?—quiso saber Elasyas.

—Nos harán un gran favor, y en todo caso quedarán lo bastante cansados como para ser fruta madura para nuestras superiores tropas—Goryos puso los ojos brillantes al pensar en aquello—¡Entonces podremos lanzar al ejército directamente contra Sadera y recoger los restos del Imperio como si fuesen fruta madura!

Lanyas no lo veía tan claro.

—Sadera está demasiado lejos. No puedo enviar a mis tropas a una misión suicida. Lo más probable es que el dragón se los coma por el camino antes de llegar a Sadera. Con lo que nos quedaríamos con un dragón de fuego pero sin jinetes para contenerlo.

—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios menores para ganar una guerra—afirmó Goryos—. Es un plan sin fisuras. ¿Por qué tomarnos el trabajo de matar nosotros al dragón, cuando podemos hacer que el Gal-Mush y los harpuatar se maten entre ellos?

—¡¿Llama "sacrificio menor" a perder a toda la Segunda Ala de Combate?!

La Reina General alzó las manos para que ambos se callasen.

—Eso no soluciona el problema de qué hacer contra el dragón si los saderanos no lo pueden matar—señaló Narya Elasyas—. Probablemente se quedaría en la capital y nos lo encontraríamos allí cuando fuesemos. Solo estaríamos aplazando el problema con la vaga esperanza de que alguien lo solucione por nosotros. Y no estoy segura de querer que nos enfrentemos a alguien capaz de matar a un dragón de ese tipo.

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos, valorando aquella afirmación.

—¿Entonces sugiere que acabemos con el dragón aquí y ahora?—protestó Goryos.

—Si no es ahora, es muy probable que en algún momento tengamos que enfrentarnos a el—confirmó la Reina General—. Preferiría hacerlo en un momento en que tengamos más equipo y más armas potentes. Solicitaré a Tabran que nos envíen a una _Paladin_.

Aquello si que atrajo el interés de los oficiales. Por lo general, las Paladines solo eran enviadas a Orbes donde la resistencia era especialmente poderosa y feroz, o bien había demasiados habitantes para confiar en simplemente derrotarlos en batalla convencional.

—¿Tan mal cree que está la situación?

—Hay _uno_. Podría haber muchos más. Podría haber docenas de dragones así, o incluso más grandes, esperando la oportunidad de caer sobre nosotros...

Ninguno supo que objetar a eso.

—Prefiero disponer de poder sobrado para hacer frente a todo lo que surja, por ejemplo, dragones del tamaño de castillos—afirmó Elasyas—. No olviden que en las campañas previas nuestros esfuerzos se vieron comprometidos y retrasados porque los generales a cargo no tenían suficiente poder de fuego.

Los oficiales se miraron entre ellos, ambos preocupados por lo que aquello implicaba. Por lo general, se esperaba que los Expedicionarios se las arreglasen como podían, con el mínimo apoyo imprescindible del Orbe Madre, improvisando con los recursos del mundo que intentaban conquistar. Aquella era una de las principales razones por la que se les daba tanto equipo avanzado y tantas tropas especializadas.

El principal inconveniente de aquel enfoque era precisamente el que había señalado la Reina General: podía ocurrir, y en otras ocasiones había ocurrido, que los miembros del Ejército Expedicionario se habían visto superados por los nativos en poder de fuego...

Y luego estaba _el Mundo de la Plaga, Henkataknas_... Aquel mundo legendario, contra el que el Alto Mariscal Varyos había dirigido una expedición de ocnquista, que había sido casi borrada del mapa por aquella poderosa arma de luz venenosa...

Apartaron aquellos sombríos pensamientos de su mente. Aquel no era el Mundo de la Plaga. Vencerían, como siempre lo habían hecho. Como siempre harían.

* * *

_**Aldea de Kowan.**_

—Pero que...

Tuka Luna Marceau parpadeó, incrédula al ver la batalla que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Lo mismo había ocurrido con aquellos que habían alzado la vista al cielo.

En un primer momento, los elfos de Kowan se habían preparado para su muerte; ese era el resultado seguro cuando sonaba el cuerno y los vigías de la aldea gritaban "¡Dragón a la vista!". Así había sido en toda la historia registrada cada vez que el dragón de fuego caía sobre una aldea indefensa.

Entonces, justo cuando parecía que la muerte era inminente, había ocurrido el milagro...

Repentinamente el dragón parecía haber perdido todo su interés en ellos... para prestar atención a algo que había aparecido en el aire, sobre sus cabezas.

Los elfos también habían mirado, visto... y lanzado un grito de asombro.

Una docena de pequeños dragones azules, pequeños en comparación con el dragón rojo, pero aún así mucho más grandes que los Wyverns saderanos, entraron en su campo de visión y se enfrentaban al enorme dragón rojo sin mostrar el menor temor.

Bajo el mando de jinetes de negro y azul, visibles a la luz de las llamaradas del dragón, aquellos intrusos luchaban como podían contra el dragón de fuego. Girando en el aíre en torno a él, como cuervos acosando a un ciervo, esquivando sus ataques y lanzando llamaradas, no tan poderosas pero igualmente dañinas.

—¡No os quedéis aquí! ¡Aprovechemos para escapar!—ordenó su padre, el líder de la aldea, Hodor Marceau, agitando los brazos para hacer señales a los demás habitantes de la aldea, que se habían quedado paralizados observando la batalla.

—¿Quién es esa gente? ¡Están peleando ellos solos contra el dragón!—se admiró Aila2, la guardiana de la aldea... aunque no tuviese ni idea de que hacer contra un dragón de fuego—¿Son acaso una milicia imperial?

—¡¿Eso que importa?! ¡Lo importante es que nos están salvando ahora! ¡Vamonos!

Los elfos de Kowan empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque, entre gritos de pánico, pese a que Hodor y Aila intentaron que guardasen silencio.

—¡Y en realidad si que importa! ¡Podrían ser peores que el dragón!—protestó ella.

Tuka se adentró en el bosque, el arco a cuestas, luchando por no quedarse atrás; la aldea estaba quedando abandonada, pero al menos el dragón seguía poco atento a ellos. En el momento en que miraba, uno de los jinetes recibió un zarpado que casi lo derriba; otro se acercó y lo ayudó a escapar, mientras su dragón disparaba un chorro de fuego.

"_Dioses... Luna... La... Hardy... Emroy... quien sea... ¡Ayudadnos! ¡Vamos a morir!_"

Aila empezó a correr por delante del grupo, ordenando que se detuviesen.

—¡Alto, alto!

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Es un demonio de Hardy! ¡Tiene que serlo!

—¡No digas eso! ¡Es un dragón de tierra!

Los arqueros apuntaron sus armas; los espadas empuñaron sus sables. Tuka alistó su arma, el arco con el que había practicado en ocasiones, por si era necesario, pero nunca había empleado en combate real. Todos esperaron, temiendo lo peor...

* * *

—¡_Kussu_! ¡Están saliendo del bosque!—maldijo Relam al ver aquello; el G-Hapal se había puesto en marcha, y Kafer, Cyras y Safia estaban terminando de ensamblar el cañón de agujas en el techo. Viendo el poco éxito que estaba teniendo el fuego para hacer daño al dragón, habían reemplazado el cañón lanzallamas por la aguja.

En el caso de que la Caballería Aérea fuese barrida del aire, les tocaría a ellos luchar contra el dragón. Un rápido vistazo a las capacidades del dragón había dejado claro que simplemente tratar de huir solo serviría para que el dragón los persiguiera como un gato a un ratón.

—¡Arsayos-Ugula, ¿qué hago?! ¿Intento esquivarlos?—quiso saber Seira.

—¡Imposible, no sabemos si nos entenderán...!—señaló Arsayos, antes de caer en la cuenta de algo—¡Ah, ya está! ¡Lelei, ven aquí! ¡Kafer, dale el megáfono!

La maga se levantó como pudo, intentando no caerse; nunca había tenido que caminar a bordo de algo que se moviese tan deprisa, lo cual se lo hacía aún más complicado.

Aún no se terminaba de creer que sus nuevos compañeros fuesen tan insensatos como para avanzar hacia el bosque; ¿pretendían _plantarle cara_ a un dragón de fuego?

—¡Toma esto y diles que se queden en el bosque!—El elfo del traje marrón, el tal Kafer o algo así creía que se llamaba, le puso en la mano un megáfono metálico, del tipo que empleaban los soldados imperiales—¡Si salen ahora, el dragón los verá y les disparará fuego! ¡Haz que lo entiendan!

—Pero... Ni siquiera se si entienden saderano...—protestó una perpleja Lelei.

En aquel momento Arsayos se giró hacia ella y la miró con expresión muy seria.

—¡Hazlo, ¿o quieres que mueran?!—gritó.

Lelei negó con la cabeza, empuñando el megáfono con resolución.

Fueran gente de otro mundo o no, la viesen como una esclava o no, en aquel momento estaban intentando impedir que personas inocentes saliesen a una muerte segura a manos de un dragón de fuego. Aquello era algo en lo que consideraba que debía ayudar.

—No quiero eso. Estoy con ustedes—prometió.

* * *

Los elfos de Kowan comprobaron sorprendidos como aquella _cosa_ metálica que se hallba a la entrada del bosque, zumbando y moviéndose a gran velocidad, levantando polvo y tierra como si fuese alguna clase de monstruo subterráneo de Hardy, se dirigía a ellos... en idioma saderano.

—_¡Elfos del bosque de Kowan! ¡Quedaos bajo los árboles! ¡No salgáis al exterior! ¡No os expongáis ante el dragón!_—gritaba aquella voz femenina, curiosamente infantil.

La caravana de elfos se detuvo, más por el estupor que porque obedeciesen a aquella voz. Los arqueros se quedaron congelados, buscando ordenes; ¿debían disparar o no?

Hodor, Aila y los demás elfos de la guardia asumieron rápidamente el mando.

—¡Haced lo que os dice! ¡Quedaos bajo los árboles!—ordenó Aila con voz autoritaria.

—¡Todos a cubierto! ¡Que nadie atraiga la atención del dragón!

* * *

Por suerte para los elfos de Kowan, el dragón estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarles la menor atención. Por desgracia para los miembros de la Caballería Aérea, eso era por el hecho de que el dragón estaba plenamente concentrado en ellos.

De haber podido ver más de cerca, los elfos de Kowan probablemente habrían pensado de nuevo en aquella idea de que los jinetes peleaban "sin temor". Por otra parte, exigirle a cualquier persona, incluso a soldados entrenados, que no mostrasen miedo cuando una _cosa_ del tamaño de un castillo y que para colmo escupía fuego se lanzaba sobre ti con la clara intención de convertirte en su aperitivo, era exigir algo imposible.

Más si recordábamos que ya había eliminado a dos jinetes; uno masticado de un bocado, el segundo desgarrado por un zarpazo cuando estaba intentando escapar.

Aparentemente, los disparos de fuego no le estaban haciendo nada al dragón enemigo, que seguía volando y rugiendo; los disparos de fuego rebotaban en sus duras escamas sin demasiado éxito, pero sus zarpazos eran muy ágiles. Las armas personales de los pilotos tampoco estaban haciendo demasiado efecto; los revólveres con balas normales eran inútiles frente a las escamas del dragón.

—¡No le estamos haciendo nada! ¡Solo lo estamos cabreando!

—¡Seguid disparando! ¡Tenemos que conseguir que se aleje!—ordenó Sukos—¡La 2º Ala de Combate estará aquí enseguida!

—¡Enseguida puede ser demasiado tar...!

Aquella protesta fue cortada con un grito de dolor agudo cuando tanto dragón como jinete fueron engullidos por el dragón de fuego y masticados como si fuesen poco más que un aperitivo. Sukos hasta habría jurado que había visto al dragón _eructando_, si es que eso era posible.

—¡Mierda! ¡Se ha comido a Janos!

—¡Tenemos que huir, nos va a matar a todos!

Los jinetes empezaron a dispersar aún más sus dragones, abandonada toda pretensión de orden. Dos de ellos chocaron en el aire, algo que aprovechó el dragón para freirlos con una poderosa llamarada; sus gritos helaron la sangre a los demás jinetes.

—¡Mantened la calma! ¡Llegan los refuerzos!—ordenó Sukos al ver que entraban en su campo de visión las luces que señalizaban varios dragones en formación.

* * *

—_¡Kattanda, kattanda!_—anunció la Segunda Ala de Combate al llegar a la zona donde se hallaba el dragón; para poder distinguirse entre ellos, habían izado orbes de luz en las colas y los cuellos de los dragones, de modo que cada uno equipaba una luz blanca en el cuello y otra verde en la cola.

—¡Objetivo localizado! ¡Es sencillamente enorme!—confirmó Suna Soryas oteando con sus prismáticos modificados con magia para tener visión nocturna, aunque fuese en tonos verdes—¡Nuestros compañeros están en problemas para contenerlo! ¡Artilleros, carguen, apunten y disparen con las Agujas Perforantes Explosivas! ¡Apunten a los puuntos débiles! ¡Fuego a discreción! ¡Eviten dar a nuestros compañeros!

—¡Raaaaaaaaaaaah!—asintieron los artilleros, cargando las armas y apuntándolas con fría resolución. Habían contado solo a siete jinetes además de ellos mismos, lo cual era señal de que el dragón había abatido a cinco.

Los cañones de agujas fueron cargados; las agujas perforantes eran modelos de aguja especialmente reforzados, con la punta retorcida en espiral para aumentar su poder de penetración, que equipaban una cabeza explosiva. En anteriores batallas, las Agujas se habían encargado de perforar planchas de acero, muros de piedra y defensas mágicas; por lo general las Perforantes Explosivas se reservaban para tareas de demolición.

Los artilleros fijaron el blanco, aunque podrían no haberse molestado en apuntar; aquel dragón era simplemente tan grande que era imposible no acertar. Cada artillero trató de apuntar hacia la columna del dragón, buscando incapacitarlo.

—¡_Waaaaaaaaaalaaaaaaaah_!—dictó Soryas la orden de fuego.

Veinte Agujas explosivas volaron con fuertes silbidos hacia el dragón; la aceleración electromágica del cañón hizo que volasen aún más deprisa de lo que podía hacerlo el arma por si sola, siendo visibles únicamente como relámpagos.

El dragón de fuego no estaba preparado para aquel tipo de ataque, que nunca había visto, por lo que ni siquiera trató de esquivarlo.

Los elfos de Kowan describirían más tarde aquel ataque como si una fuerte lluvia de rayos divinos cayese sobre el dragón; las agujas aceleradas girando sobre si mismas no solo perforaron profundamente las escamas del dragón, algo que este no había sentido jamás, sino que las cabezas explosivas detonaron una vez dentro, multiplicando el daño causado por las propias heridas.

Un impacto en la cabeza, destinado a matarle, no lo hizo, pero si que le reventó el ojo y buena parte del rostro; otros dos impactos, estos en la articulación del brazo izquierdo, se lo arrancaron por completo. Aparte de eso, como se podía apreciar incluso a simple vista y a distancia, había sufrido heridas muy graves, debilitando considerablemente una de sus alas y dañando su cuerpo. Nunca había sufrido tanto daño en un solo ataque; los elfos mencionarían más tarde que "_esa fue la noche en que llovió sangre de dragón_".

El dragón rugió con más que evidente dolor y soltó una poderosa llamarada que habría freído a la Segunda Ala de Combate si Soryas no hubiese ordenado alejarse a tiempo, al pasar por encima del dragón de fuego con un fuerte siseo, que batallas posteriores harían que los falmartianos asociasen con la muerte.

—Recompongan la formación, vamos a hacer una segunda pasada—ordenó mientras su dragón giraba en el aire, describiendo un amplio giro seguido por el resto del grupo. A las espaldas de los pilotos, los artilleros estaban recargando los cañones de agujas con más munición—. Parece que lo hemos tocado, pero no lo hemos matado del todo.

—_Aku, aku._

La Segunda Ala de Combate recompuso la formación y apuntó nuevamente sus morros hacia el dragón de fuego, antes de dispararle nuevamente las Agujas, que explotaron nuevamente, antes de derribarlo en el suelo. El dragón de fuego miró con profunda rabia a aquellos molestos dragones que habían osado atacarle de aquella manera, pero decidió que ya había tenido bastante.

Alzando las alas, despegó a gran velocidad, alejándose de aquel bosque, volando hacia el suroeste lo más rápido que pudo pese a sus heridas. Aquella era sin duda la primera vez que alguien le había derrotado de aquella manera.

—No, no te creas que te vas a escapar sin más—Soryas no había terminado; sus jinetes volvieron a pasar por encima del Dragón de Fuego, que trató una vez más de lanzar su fuego contra ellos; un par de dragones que volaban muy bajo casi fueron alcanzados y tuvieron que alejarse más que deprisa—¡Atención a toda la formación! ¡Vamos a atacar en círculo! Carguen las Agujas.

No tardaron en llegar mensajes... que no le gustaron a la comandante.

—¡Ugula, solo nos queda una Aguja!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Idiotas mestizos de basurero enano y puta humana!—Suna Soryas podía ser muy maleducada cuando se lo proponía—¡Se supone que SIEMPRE debemos cargar al menos diez disparos de Aguja!

—_¡Lo sentimos! ¡Salimos tan deprisa que no nos dio tiempo a cargar toda la munición!_

—¡Esto es lo que pasa con un entrenamiento deficiente!—Soryas maldijo mientras hacía cálculos mentales. Si solo tenían un disparo por dragón, iban a maximizarlo todo lo posible. Nada de disparar simplemente al azar; tendrían que concentrar los disparos donde hiciesen más daño—¡Abran fuego a mi señal! ¡Concentren el fuego en la cabeza y las alas! ¡Vamos a asegurarnos de matar a esa cosa!

—_¡Waaaaaaalaaaah!_

* * *

Todos los espectadores de tierra observaban con cada vez más asombro las maniobras de la Segunda Ala de Combate, incluso gente familiarizada con las maniobras de los dragones. Era impresionante ver como rodeaban y giraban en torno al que ya claramente era un moribundo dragón de fuego, agitando las alas y luchando por escapar de sus muy feroces enemigos.

El dragón que iba en cabeza de la formación recién llegada, tripulado por dos personas de las que solo se podían distinguir los uniformes y una gruesa coleta agitándose al viento en el caso de la jinete, apuntaron los pesados cañones hacia el dragón de fuego. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Los relámpagos volvieron a brillar una vez más.

Aquel fue el momento en que la cabeza del dragón de fuego simplemente _explotó_, en una muy sangrienta nube de restos, sangre y fragmentos de hueso. Veinte disparos de Aguja Perforante Explosiva eran demasiado para que incluso los muy fuertes huesos del dragón pudieran soportarlo.

Lentamente, el dragón empezó a caer, el cuello conectado únicamente a una informe masa de carne, sangre y materia encefálica del dragón, cuya sola visión bastaba para remover los estómagos más resistentes. Sukos y sus jinetes supervivientes empezaron a seguirlo en su caída, girando a su alrededor, buscando asegurarse de que estaba muerto. Finalmente, la mole del dragón impactó sobre una zona arbolada a unos mil metros de la aldea, casi en la linde oeste del bosque.

Pese a lo sangriento de la escena, incluso los horrorizados elfos de Kowan encontraron la fuerza para gritar vivas al cielo, al comprender que la bestia estaba finalmente muerta. Tuka se había quedado petrificada en el sitio, mirando al lugar donde el dragón había caído, sin poder creerse lo que había visto. ¿De... verdad...? ¿_El dragón_...?

—¿El dragón está muerto?—gritó una incrédula Tuka al ver aquello.

* * *

Lelei La Lelena estaba completamente boquiabierta; había observado toda la batalla con fascinación y horror. Había estado tan preparada para tener que huir en aquel carruaje de metal de la furia del dragón, que simplemente ni había considerado la posibilidad de que _los elfos derrotasen al dragón_. Simplemente, se había quedado sin palabras.

Los dragones de fuego eran lo más parecido a una fuerza de la naturaleza que existía entre los seres vivos; caóticos, impredecibles, no dejaban tras ellos más que cenizas, y la única esperanza era confiar en que se durmiesen.

Por lo que Lelei había leído y conocía, NADIE, JAMÁS, en toda la historia conocida de Falmart, había logrado matar a un dragón de fuego. No era solo que ningún héroe en solitario lo lograse, ¡es que ni siquiera los Apóstoles habían podido!

¿De verdad aquella gente, los "montadragones" de los que Arsayos le había hablado en tono _desdeñoso_, acababan de _matar_ a uno ante sus ojos?

"_¿Q-q-q-q-qué clase de elfos son estos?_" se horrorizó, poniéndose muy pálida; ese era el tipo de poder que teóricamente solo estaba reservado a los Apóstoles y a los Dioses.

Enfrentarse a un dragón de fuego ya era un acto de locura en si mismo, pero matarlo era simplemente excesivo. Si necesitaba alguna prueba de que estaba tratando con gente de otro mundo, o al menos extremadamente peligrosa, ahí la tenía.

"_No puede ser. No puede ser. Tengo que haberlo imaginado... Ni siquiera el Imperio de Sadera podría hacer algo así..._" comprendió

Aquello era _poder_, poder en estado puro. La clase de cosas que había esperado aprender al estudiar magia. El poder para hacer lo que nadie más podía lograr. ¡Y lo tenía la gente del Otro Mundo...!

* * *

El secreto de la victoria eran sus Wyverns, comprendió.

Eran más grandes, más ágiles, más rápidos... Y no confiaban solo en el poder del propio Wyvern: _equipaban armas_, que era lo más importante. Los agudos ojos de Lelei habían visto los grandes tubos que había en los lomos de los dragones.

Algo que a sus ojos era mucho más claro: había visto cómo aquellos tubos disparaban grandes virotes a velocidades sobrehumanas, perforando la piel escamosa del dragón antes de explotar una vez clavados en ella.

"_Han logrado desarrollar un virote imbuido de magia explosiva y acelerarlo tanto que puede perforar la piel de un dragón de fuego..._" comprendió.

¿Qué clase de civilización podía hacer algo así? No, lo que era casi peor, se le ocurrió con un escalofrío, ¿qué clase de civilización _necesitaba_ desarrollar ese tipo de armas?

Una de las cosas que había aprendido Lelei era que las invenciones en general, entre ellas las armas, solo eran inventadas a medida que eran necesitadas. Pocas veces ocurría que se inventase algo sin una utilidad prevista para ello.

Si una civilización creía necesario desarrollar un arma como aquellos poderosos virotes explosivos, es que se habían enfrentado contra _algo,_ fuera lo que fuese, que solo habían podido derrotar esgrimiendo esa clase de poder.

En cualquier caso, aquello solo confirmaba su valoración inicial; simplemente huir no le aportaría nada. Mientras que quedarse con ellos podría abrirle las puertas a toda clase de conocimientos de lo más interesantes.

Luego estaba el factor poder; ¿realmente quería enfrentarse a gente que _podía destruir a un dragón de fuego_ como si fuese poco más que una molestia? Una cosa era ser valiente y otra suicida; Lelei dudaba que ni siquiera la loca Apóstol de Emroy, Rory la Diosa de la Muerte, pudiese plantar cara a un dragón de fuego y sobrevivir...

No tardó en comprender lo que aquello implicaba...

"_El Imperio Saderano ha declarado la guerra a una nación que es capaz de _eliminar_ a un dragón de fuego... Han pisado la cola de un grifo... ¡Pueden darse por perdidos!_"

* * *

Relam Arsayos observó de reojo la expresión de Lelei y adivinó lo que estaba pensando. Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. Había que joderse; los malditos montadragones la habían impresionado mucho más que él y su equipo... Solo esperaba que aquellos jinetes no se enterasen o se les subiría el ego todavía más.

Olvidó aquello para otra ocasión. Ahora tenía otra misión que completar, recordó al ver de reojo como los elfos de Kowan los miraban fijamente, a prudente distancia; sin duda los habían identificado como los compañeros de los jinetes que acababan de matar al dragón de fuego. Los jinetes de la Primera y la Segunda Ala de Combate estaban dando vueltas sobre ellos, claramente comprobando que el dragón estaba muerto.

—Chicos, hora de retomar la misión original—anunció—. Procurad sonreir y parecer lo más amables que podáis. Aunque acabemos de matar un dragón de fuego en sus tierras, nos interesa que no crean que somos peligrosos.

—_¡Aku, Gal-Ugula!_—asintieron todos, vitoreando al oír aquello, al tiempo que sobre sus cabezas los jinetes se disponían a aterrizar en el espacio despejado cerca del dragón, iluminados por el sol de un nuevo día que despuntaba ante sus ojos.

* * *

1 El tamaño y función es la de un Douglas SBD Dauntless.

* * *

_**Contestando a:**_

_**Alberto: Espero que la batalla contra el dragón de fuego haya sido lo bastante espectacular, al menos así lo he intentado. Me da miedo plantearme que meme querrías poner. Como espero que hayas podido apreciar, los elfos son un poder al que no conviene despreciar. Los saderanos no tardarán en enterarse de que se han metido con el Orbe equivocado...**_

_**Lógicamente no iban a confiar tanto en Lelei como los miembros del JSDF, más que nada por el tema de que ni siquiera es elfa y la acaban de conocer. Aparte Lelei no parece del tipo que se enfrentaría abiertamente, sino que esperaría pacientemente un buen momento. Ahora que ha visto el poder de sus nuevos Amos, va a tener que hacer sus planes teniendo eso en cuenta.**_

* * *

_**Notas de Autor:**_

_**He tenido que esperar al capítulo 10 para poder introducir una mariposa que espero que aletee muy fuerte y sus efectos se extiendan por todo Falmart. Es cierto que ya hice varios cambios menores respecto al canon, pero al ser menores, son menos evidentes que un evento de esta magnitud.**_

_**Porque así es como son los cambios en la historia: empiezan como eventos menores, que se van acumulando de modo progresivo, hasta que llegas a un gran resultado, consecuencia directa de pequeños cambios acumulados, y entonces es todo gritar "¿Pero cómo ha ocurrido eso?". Podría haberles dado una bomba atómica y haberla tirado sobre el ejército aliado, pero ese no es mi estilo.**_

_**Así que aquí lo tienen, indirectamente, he salvado la aldea de Tuka. Esto si que no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? Es uno de estos eventos que aparentemente nadie se molesta en tratar de evitar, prefiriendo en cambio salvar al Conde Formal para que una fuerzas con quien sea que esté al Otro Lado de la Puerta.**_

_**Creo que tener a más de dos elfos en esta historia (porque seamos sinceros, los elfos de la aldea de Yao eran más bien irrelevantes en la historia original) añadiría nuevas direcciones de divergencia, especialmente si consideramos que ya hay un ejército elfo.**_

_**Debo reconocer que este evento ni siquiera lo había planeado; tenía la vaga idea de que quería salvar la aldea, pero estaba bloqueado acerca de "**_**Como plantar cara a un dragón de fuego**_**", así que no me esforcé demasiado en planificar algo.**_

_**El 3º de Reconocimiento de Arsayos era igual de impotente que su contraparte del JSDF bajo Itami, así que estaba descartado que hiciesen algo al respecto; podrían ahuyentarlo, sin duda sufriendo varias bajas y graves daños, pero no podrían impedir que quemase el bosque ni a los pobres elfos.**_

_**Se me ocurrió por separado que Pina probablemente decidiría atacar a un enemigo que hace vuelos de reconocimiento sobre la ciudad en la que está acuartelada. En la historia original no se enfrentó a ese problema porque el JSDF no hacía vuelos de reconocimiento, pero probablemente habría intentado atacar a un helicóptero o drone que tuviese la ocurrencia de volar sobre Italica. Como consecuencia lógica, luego la Caballería Aérea decidiría lanzar un ataque de represalia... y bueno, pensé al ver que tenía estas dos ideas separadas, ¿por qué no combinar ambas en una misma trama?**_

_**Me pareció que era mucho más probable que el dragón tratase de lanzarse sobre lo que parecía comida voladora (dragones pequeños, por ejemplo los de la Caballería Aérea) ignorando a los mucho más pequeños elfos del suelo.**_

_**Porque no basta modelar un cambio, dicho cambio tiene que tener sentido según las leyes y normas del mundo en cuestión. Simplemente no quedaría creíble eliminar al dragón por pura bondad de corazón; tampoco habría bastado cualquier tipo de arma para lograr derribar al dragón. Hacía falta momento, oportunidad y medios.**_

_**¿Que si significa esto que Yao no saldrá? Bueno... Falmart es un mundo muy grande, en el que pasan muchas cosas. Quien sabe...**_

_**Espero tener próximamente un nuevo capítulo, este probablemente volviendo a ver a Pina y a la Orden de la Rosa, y anímense a comentar más a menudo.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Preparativos para la batalla.**

_**Italica.**_

_**T+13.**_

Pina se había quedado boquiabierta al oír aquel informe. Del equipo de doce soldados que había enviado a capturar al jinete del dragón que habían derribado, en lo que parecía ser una misión fácil, ¡solo habían vuelto tres!

Y para colmo, ni siquiera habían traído a un prisionero, sino solo un cadáver, que había sido cargado a lomos del caballo y dejado en una mesa junto al trono. La Tercera Princesa frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz ante la desagradable visión del cuerpo sin vida del jinete cuya muerte había ordenado. Pese a que por alguna razón tenía la cabeza especialmente herida, por no decir completamente destrozada, aún asomaban orejas de punta entre el cabello rubio. Orejas de punta... Orejas de elfo.

En un primer momento, había sospechado alguna clase de engaño.

—Gray, ¿por qué me habéis traído a un elfo?

—Porque era el jinete del dragón.

¿Un elfo jinete de dragón? ¿Por qué? Nadie mínimamente sensato confiaba a los elfos la tarea de montar a los dragones; o bien sentían compasión por el dragón y lo soltaban, o bien lo usaban como arma para rebelarse contra la "opresión" saderana.

—¡¿Por qué no lo habéis traído con vida?! Exigí que...—La Tercera Princesa se dispuso a iniciar una diatriba acerca de lo mucho que había insistido en que lo trajesen con vida, pero uno de los soldados que iban con Gray (Publius, creía que se llamaba), la cortó.

—¡Porque nos ha costado las vidas de nueve soldados matarlo, ¿y usted pretende que lo traigamos con vida?!—protestó, mostrando que tenía ambos brazos cubiertos de vendas.

Pina solo había oído la primera parte del informe.

—¡¿Cómo que este elfo ha matado a nueve de mis soldados?!—maldijo incrédula.

—Así ha sido—confirmó un muy serio Gray, la rodilla hincada ante Pina; como el resto de los soldados supervivientes, parecía especialmente cansado y cubierto de heridas—. Por suerte, el dragón había muerto en la caída o no habríamos logrado sobrevivir ni nosotros. Y el elfo peleó tan bravamente que ni siquiera pudimos capturarlo con vida...

—Quiero un informe detallado—ordenó Pina.

—Verá, Majestad...

* * *

_Gray recordaba el estupor que había sentido al ver aquella forma de matar._

_El jinete y su dragón habían caído en una llanura a unos dos mil metros de Italica; el dragón había rodado por el suelo, antes de quedar tumbado y enroscado sobre si mismo. En el instante en que los caballeros de la Orden de la Rosa habían llegado a la zona, el jinete del dragón se hallaba junto a la cabeza del animal, aparentemente intentando reanimarlo. Al verles, se tensó, buscando donde escapar._

—_¡Alto! ¡Somos la Orden de la Rosa! ¡No tienes escapatoria, tira tus armas y entrégate sin ofrecer resistencia!—ordenó Gray bajando del caballo. A sus espaldas, sus hombres le imitaron. Ellos eran doce, y el solo uno. ¡Tarea fácil!_

_Por toda respuesta, el jinete rebuscó en su cinturón y extrajo un pesado objeto que a Gray le recordó a una varita de metal. Aquel soldado había apuntado la varita contra ellos, empuñándola con las dos manos, lo cual demostraba que debía ser muy pesada; un trueno había aturdido sus oídos, antes de que el soldado que estaba a su lado cayese como fulminado por un rayo. Para asombro de Gray, su soldado había sido abatido a distancia sin más herida visible que un pequeño agujero en el entrecejo._

—_Pero... ¡Está muerto! ¿Cómo...?_

_Las protestas de Gaius se vieron cortadas por un segundo trueno; ahora fue Gaius el que cayó fulminado, sangrando por la herida que había junto a su oreja. Gray maldijo y ordenó a gritos a sus tropas que se dispersasen._

—_¡Separaos, maldita sea, somos un blanco fácil estando en grupo!—rugió en el instante en que un tercer trueno retumbaba; ahora el que cayó fue Salius, el soldado cuyo rostro siempre estaba velado por un enorme casco de _secutor_._

_Gray se preguntó cómo era posible, antes de ver que la herida estaba en el cuello, en el hueco entre el casco y la coraza del pecho. Aquello le hizo apretar los labios; si el tipo que les estaba atacando de aquella manera necesitaba usar su magia de aquella manera, es que era incapaz de atravesar las corazas._

—_¡Paulus, Caesarus, Marcus! ¡Rodeadlo por el flanco derecho! ¡Valius y Noctis, nosotros lo atacaremos por el frente! ¡Publius, Rodoplhus, Lotarius, vosotros atacad por el flanco izquierdo! ¡A la de tres!—ordenó Gray desenvainando la espada._

_Los soldados masculinos de la Orden de la Rosa se desplegaron, sin que aquella magia de trueno tratase de alcanzarles. Aquello confirmó las sospechas de Gray; fuera lo que fuese aquella arma, no se podía usar indiscriminadamente._

_No le importaba si el enemigo podía entender sus órdenes o no; uno solo contra nueve no tenía ninguna posibilidad de victoria. Tendría que rendirse o resignarse a morir, y el, Gray Co Aldo, pensaba asegurarse de que no fuese una muerte rápida._

"Vas a tener que contarnos todo cuanto sabes y luego responder por todos tus crímenes ante el Tribunal Imperial (1), y para eso es necesario que sigas vivo._" pensó._

_Por supuesto, era muy probable que el Senado se negase a organizarle un triunfo a Su Alteza Pina por solo un prisionero y un dragón; por lo general, se requería matar al menos a 5000 enemigos para que te diesen un triunfo, o así lo había escrito en su día el gran Valerius Maximus (__2)__, un escritor de la época anterior al Calendario Imperial..._

_Los soldados avanzaron, sus espadas a punto, rodeando el enorme cuerpo del dragón que se alzaba como una gran roca frente a ellos. Gray tuvo que admirar el genio del jinete: al emplear el cadáver de su dragón como parapeto, les obligaba a ser ellos los que se acercasen a su posición._

_Habrían podido simplemente asediarlo y esperar que se rindiese por hambre, pero no habían traído provisiones propias, mientras que el jinete podía, si estaba muy desesperado, comerse la carne del dragón. ¿Cómo iban a plantear un asedio en condiciones cuando los sitiados estaban peor suministrados que el asediado?_

_Aquel dilema se arregló por si solo cuando el trueno retumbó dos veces; Paulus y Marcus cayeron alcanzados por los proyectiles. Publius, Rodolphus y Lotarius vieron la oportunidad y corrieron hacia donde el jinete empuñaba aquella ballesta metálica..._

* * *

En la sala del trono, Gray extrajo el revólver de Amos de la bolsa que llevaba, antes de ofrecérselo a Pina, quien lo sostuvo con incredulidad.

—¿Qué se supone que es esta... _miniballesta_?—quiso saber, perpleja.

Porque aquello era lo que parecía; una versión en miniatura de aquellas ballestas en las que su hermano Diabo insistía en ver un gran avance bélico, digno de ser implementado en las Legiones Saderanas, pese al recelo de los conservadores.

La opinión de Pina, y por tanto la de la Orden, era que aquella era un arma solo para cobardes, bandidos y otros seres indignos de portar la espada de un verdadero guerrero.

Sus agudos ojos repararon en una leve mancha marrón óxido en un costado del arma, sin duda olvidada tras una limpieza torpe de aquel objeto; ¿Aquello era...?

—El motivo de que pudiese matar a nuestros compañeros era esa... _varita_ de metal... Por lo que hemos visto, y sobre todo sufrido, creemos que efectivamente funciona como una "miniballesta", Princesa—Grey se mostró extrañamente calmado al dar aquel estremecedor informe—. Salvo porque, en vez de virotes, dispara pedazos de metal a muy altas velocidades. Capaces de quebrar metal, hueso y cuero como si no estuvieran ahí. No tenemos defensas frente a un arma así.

Pina hizo girar el arma en sus manos, intentando entender cómo funcionaba, pero sin demasiado éxito. De hecho, alguien que supiese manejarla podría haberle explicado que en realidad la estaba sujetando al revés, con el cañón apuntando al suelo.

—¿Quieres decir que es como esa maga de Rondel... Como se llame...?

La Princesa Pina había oído acerca de una maga mineral, cuyo nombre no había conseguido retener, que trabajaba en Rondel copiando libros. Lo que había llamado su atención era que podía lanzar piedras pequeñas a muy alta velocidad, y emplear aquello como un arma de combate a larga distancia.

Recordaba haber bufado con desdén al oír semejante idea de cobardes, por más que Diabo la encontrase fascinante. ¿Qué clase de honor había en pelear lanzando piedras?

—Es muy posible, en efecto—asintió Gray—. Por cierto, en realidad estáis sujetando el arma al revés. El extremo largo es con el que se apunta al enemigo.

Una sonrojada Pina empuñó el revólver correctamente (3).

—Ya lo sabía. Solo te estaba poniendo a prueba—mintió, antes de reparar en el logo de los tres triángulos entrecruzados que había grabado en la empuñadura del arma, en lo que en otros mundos era conocido como las cachas—¿Qué es este signo?

—Creemos que es la runa mágica que hace que esa varita funcione—explicó Gray—. O quizá sea el emblema de la nación enemiga. Dudamos incluso que sea magia, porque en un momento dado dejó de lanzar proyectiles. Eso es lo que me hace pensar que no es un arma mágica; de ser mágica, sin duda habría funcionado más tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que si apuntase por ejemplo a ese jarrón... podría darle desde aquí?—Pina apuntó el revólver hacia un jarrón con aspecto de ser muy caro y antiguo que había a unos diez metros de ella.

—Ese elfo pudo darle en la cabeza a Gaius a cien metros, así que si.

Pina forcejeó con el revólver, logrando de alguna manera apretar el gatillo, pero aparte de un clic metálico seco, no pasó nada.

—No parece muy efectivo—comentó mordazmente.

—Le recuerdo que ignoramos como funciona—objetó Gray—. Podría tener un hechizo que haga que solo su dueño pueda emplearlo. Puede que se le haya acabado la magia que lo impulsa. O quizá simplemente no le quedan proyectiles que lanzar.

Pina bufó.

—De modo que habían logrado rodearlo y su arma mágica había dejado de funcionar. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo acabó muerto?

* * *

_Con un rapidísimo movimiento, el jinete giró sobre si mismo para encarar a los tres soldados que le atacaban por el otro lado y empleó aquella extraña arma una última vez, abatiendo a Rodoplhus. Inmediatamente, casi como si lo hiciese por instinto, logró desenvainar su espada y frenar el ataque de Lotarius._

_Publius intentó atravesar su guardia por el otro lado, pero el jinete empleó su extraña arma de trueno como escudo, antes de lanzar una estocada que golpeó la coraza de Lotarius. Este retrocedió, abriendo un espacio que el jinete aprovechó para escapar, empuñando aún su arma, una espada corta que mediría apenas un metro._

_Visto más de cerca, era claramente humanoide, o al menos aparentaba ser un humano especialmente alto y fibroso, todo músculo y nervio; para estupor de Gray, no portaba más coraza que un chaleco de escamas sobre lo que de otra manera era un uniforme ligero azul y negro. Los rasgos del rostro eran indistinguibles, pues tenía toda la cabeza cubierta por un yelmo azul metalizado, adornado con un emblema plateado de una espada con alas. Gray y aquel ser cruzaron espadas; la agilidad de aquel tipo con la espada era increíble, y el sorprendido Caballero se encontró con que, por primera vez desde que había aceptado ser el instructor de la Orden de la Rosa, estaba luchando por su vida contra un poderoso enemigo._

_Los demás soldados de Gray no se quedaron quietos, sino que trataron de atacar. De haber sido aquel un duelo singular, probablemente se habrían quedado quietos viendo como Gray combatía a aquel enmascarado. Pero aquel no era un duelo singular, sino la guerra, y en la guerra no había más norma que matar al enemigo antes que el a ti._

_El combate arreció; Lotarius y Publius trataron de atacar al jinete, pero este sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y lo empleó como escudo, mientras usaba la espada para contener a Gray, logrando que este retrocediera un par de pasos._

_Los cuatro luchadores giraron entre si sobre si mismos, buscando alguna forma de dañar al otro, pero habían llegado a un punto muerto; la guardia del jinete era demasiado fuerte, pero este tampoco podía eliminar a los saderanos, al ser demasiados._

_La batalla se prolongó durante varios tensos minutos, en los que los cuchillos y espadas danzaron; girando, entrecruzándose, chocando con un fuerte retumbar de metales, las armas se enfrentaban entre si._

_Lotarius no tardó en caer, el cuello rebanado por el cuchillo. El siguiente fue Caeasrus, confiándose en que una acometida final podría ayudarle; en vez de eso, lo único que obtuvo fue su cabeza rodando por el suelo. Los demás rugieron de rabia, adoptando la estrategia de mantenerse a distancia, lanzando cortes ocasionales, renunciando a entrar en combate cerrado._

_Pese a los esfuerzos del jinete del dragón, sus enemigos eran demasiado numerosos y fuertes; el resultado era evidente con esta nueva estrategia, y no tardó demasiado en llegar. Sangrando por múltiples cortes, dejó caer la espda y el cuchillo, incapaz de sostenerlos por más tiempo, antes de encararse a ellos._

_Los caballeros se mantuvieron a distancia, pese a todo; aún estando herido, aquel era el mismo que les había privado de nueve compañeros. _

—_Ahora—ordenó Gray apuntándole con la espada—quítate ese casco. Quiero verte la cara. Quiero ver la cara del cobarde que ha matado a mis compañeros._

_Los soldados de la Orden de la Rosa se quedaron sorprendidos cuando el jinete se quitó el casco y vieron las orejas de punta asomando entre el cabello rubio._

—_¿Un... elfo?_

—_¡No puede ser! ¡Los elfos no luchan tan bien!_

—_¿Sorprendidos?—se burló el elfo, dejando caer el casco al suelo y apuntándoles con la mano ensangrentada—. Si. Se nota que estáis sorprendidos. _Harpuatar_, en todos los Orbes sois iguales. No importa donde vayamos, siempre, siempre estáis ahí, creyendo que sois la raza superior. Dejadme que os ilumine: no es así. Sois una plaga y una aberración._

—_¡Silencio!—exigió Noctis—¡Estás hablando a los miembros de la Orden de la Rosa del Imperio Saderano! ¡Muestra respeto ante tus superiores!_

_El elfo mostró unos dientes muy afilados al sonreir mordazmente._

—_¿Superiores? ¿Vosotros?—se mofó—¡JA! __¡Habéis necesitado rodearme entre doce para poder atraparme! __¡No lo habríais logrado de no ser por las balistas de la ciudad!_

—_Has perdido—Gray retomó el mando de la conversación—. No vas a poder escapar. Rindete ahora y tu condena será leve. Esto acaba aquí._

_Por toda respuesta, el supuesto prisionero se echó a reir._

—_Esto acaba aquí, si. Pero no como vosotros decís—proclamó el elfo—¿De verdad creéis que voy a ser un esclavo? ¿Ir a vuestras cárceles? ¿Vivir en un mundo sin mi compañero? No. Eso no ocurrirá jamás._

_Mientras decía aquello, manipuló algo en la empuñadura de la mini-ballesta, que chasqueó con el mismo sonido que hacía cuando iba a disparar uno de sus proyectiles mortales, que perforaban hueso, cuero y metal como si nada._

—_Que mi sangre consagre esta tierra como nuestra, purgue al mal que la habita y haga que la Diosa nos bendiga con la victoria—proclamó. _

_Los saderanos retrocedieron, preguntándose a quien trataría de atacar primero, pero no se esperaban que el elfo alzase aquel objeto y lo acercase a su propia cabeza..._

—_Hoy, yo muero aquí. Pero lo hago sabiendo que sea mañana, en una semana o en un año, vosotros seréis erradicados como la plaga que sois. Así es como os maldigo..._

—_¡Detenedlo!—ordenó Gray, comprendiendo lo que iba a hacer._

_Sonriendo sardónicamente, el elfo se metió el extremo alargado del arma en la boca y apretó el puño en torno a la empuñadura y apretó el gatillo._

_El trueno retumbó, ahora si por última vez._

* * *

—¿Y de verdad ese... elfo... nos maldijo de esa manera?—Pina no recordaba que ningún elfo hubiese hecho jamás aquello—¿A qué Diosa se referiría?

—No tengo ni idea—admitió Gray—. Es posible que fuese un adepto de Hardy, por supuesto; suena al tipo de maldiciones que le gustarían. Pero lo que me inquieta no es eso. Fue la _confianza_ con la que lo dijo.

—¿Confianza?

—No empleó el tono que emplearía alguien que intenta sonar grandilocuente antes de morir. Por supuesto, es muy probable que simplemente estuviese intentando asustarnos; es habitual en gente a punto de morir en combate—afirmó Gray con tono serio—. Pero ese jinete de Wyvern habló de nuestra "erradicación" como si fuese un hecho cierto. Algo que solo dependa del tiempo. No se si será cierto o no, pero él _creía eso_.

Pina sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué clase de enemigo era ese? ¿Amenazar al Imperio con la erradicación y la muerte? ¿Llamarlos "plaga" como si fuesen cucarachas molestas?

Como si se acabase de acordar de que todavía lo tenía en la mano, le tendió el revólver a Hamilton, quien lo sujetó como si creyera que podía matarla.

—Lleva eso a nuestros armeros. Que miren a ver si entienden como funciona. ¿Hay más sorpresas?—quiso saber girándose hacia Gray.

—En realidad no—señaló este—. De hecho, es sorprendente lo poco equipado que iba.

* * *

El resto del equipo del jinete fue mostrado a Pina, pero tampoco aportó nada que ellos no supiesen ya. Algo que hizo enarcar las cejas a la Princesa fue el comprobar que no había ninguna clase de protección, más allá de un casco azul con un emblema plateado de una espada con alas, y un chaleco de escamas de metal. En cuanto al armamento, la miniballesta, una espada corta y un cuchillo eran todo el equipo.

—¿No llevaba armadura? ¿Solamente esto?—se sorprendió.

—Teniendo en cuenta que era jinete de Wyvern, no es tan sorprendente que no llevase más que este equipo—señaló Gray—. Cada kilo de protección adicional es un kilo de peso extra para el dragón. Nuestros jinetes de Wyverns limitan su equipo al mínimo por esa misma razón.

Era cierto que Pina se había extrañado porque los jinetes de Wyverns solo llevasen una única lanza, pero nunca se había molestado en averiguar el motivo. Después de todo, el Emperador nunca se había fiado de la Orden de la Rosa tanto como para confiarles la posesión de Wyverns.

Pina meditó. Existía la posibilidad de que efectivamente aquel tipo, aquel elfo si es que Gray estaba en lo correcto, fuese parte del "ejército del otro mundo" que había cruzado por Alnus. Pero todo su conocimiento de los elfos de Falmart se rebelaba contra la suposición de que los elfos fuesen capaces de montar Wyverns, tuviesen armas que ni siquiera el Imperio Saderano poseía, pudiesen pelear de la manera que describía Gray, y lo que era aún peor, poder masacrar a dos ejércitos, al imperial y al de los Aliados.

No, los elfos normales no podían hacer algo así. Los elfos eran criaturas tímidas que se escondían en sus bosques y se mostraban indiferentes al resto del mundo. De ninguna manera podrían convertirse en una fuerza militar a tener en cuenta. Si ni siquiera podían defenderse de los cazadores de esclavos, pobremente armados, ¿cómo iban a derrotar a ejércitos enteros?

—No descartemos que se trate de tropas auxiliares—afirmó finalmente—. Nosotros no dudamos en emplear a semihumanos y otras criaturas como tropas auxiliares. No hay razón para suponer que la gente del otro mundo no vaya a hacer lo mismo. Eso además explicaría la aparente falta de armamento de este soldado en concreto.

Miró hacia sus subordinados, esperando que dijesen algo. Nadie dijo nada.

—Tener un solo cuerpo no es prueba suficiente para determinar la composición exacta de las tropas enemigas—señaló—. No podemos afirmar con seguridad que este elfo no fuese alguien de la guardia de elite. O, por que no, un renegado de la milicia Formal...

—En realidad, nunca hemos tenido elfos machos en nuestras filas—puntualizó Persia con tono frío—. Mucho menos wyverns que escupan fuego, o varitas de metal.

Pina frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia Persia componiendo una falsa sonrisa.

—¿S-s-s-se puede saber qué hace una criada como tú en una reunión de estrategia?

—Soy la jefa de seguridad—explicó Persia con calma, alzando una jarra de agua—. Y Su Alteza expresó su deseo de contar con agua fresquita para la reunión.

—Ya veo—Pina se tragó las ganas de gritarle una buena regañina a los caballeros que se ocupaban de vigilar la entrada del salón; mostrarse así de alterada daría una pésima imagen ante la Casa Formal—. Bueno, en todo caso, hemos confirmado que el enemigo cuenta con Wyverns propios y con armas que nosotros no tenemos. Deberíamos enviar un mensaje a la capital informando de eso, y pidiendo además que Bozes se apresure con el grueso de la Orden.

—Así se hará, Princesa Pina.

Hamilton salió de la estancia y Pina se giró hacia sus caballeros.

—Bien. Vamos a planificar la defensa de la ciudad...

* * *

_**Aldea de Kowan.**_

Ignorantes de aquella reunión, los miembros del 3º de Reconocimiento habían aparcado el G-Hapal junto al pozo de la aldea de Kowan. Al menos una decena de niños elfos lo miraban con curiosidad y a prudente distancia, pese a que llevaba un buen rato quieto y los soldados de guardia, Savos y Seira, no hacían el menor intento por ahuyentar a los pequeños elfos. Los adultos, por su parte, observaban de reojo a aquellos extraños elfos de ropajes llamativos, que paseaban por la aldea curioseando y preguntando.

Aunque se mostraban amables con los kowanitas, estos no pudieron evitar notar que se comportaban con la actitud de la gente habituada a ser respetada y valorada. Claramente no habían enfrentado persecución y casi exterminio a manos de los humanos, y si así había sido, eso solamente había fortalecido su ardor bélico.

En la cabaña del jefe, situada delante del pozo, en cambio, se celebraba la reunión de negocios. Como representantes de los elfos de Kowan, Hodor Marceau, y las dos Guardias de la Aldea, la albina Aila y la rubia Leyne4, ambas con expresiones serias y espadas en las vainas. Como representantes del 3º de Reconocimiento y, por tanto, del Sacro Imperio de Dokarvia, se hallaban Relam Arsayos, Anri Cyras y Safia Velayas, que a su vez llevaban espada y revólver en el cinturón.

Como espectadoras extra, Lelei permanecía de pie detrás y a la izquierda de Relam, al igual que Tuka de pie a la derecha de Hodor, ambas mirándose entre si.

De acuerdo con las instrucciones recibidas en Alnus, Relam había expuesto su caso, lo que esperaban obtener de los elfos de Kowan. Habían confiado en que aceptarían sin poner demasiadas pegas que instalasen una base de retaguardia en los alrededores de la aldea. Pero, pese a las esperanzas que habían depositado en aquel encuentro, la negociación no estaba yendo demasiado bien al llegar a la parte de la guarnición.

—No puedo aceptar eso—sentenció Hodor—. Es cierto que estamos muy agradecidos por el hecho de que hayan matado al dragón de fuego. Pero si están en guerra contra el Imperio Saderano, permitir que sus tropas se alojen aquí solo serviría para atraer la furia del imperio sobre nosotros. No podemos permitirnos eso.

—Nuestra guarnición les defendería de los ataques del Imperio—arguyó Relam—. Sus compañeros ya no tendrían que temer por ataques imperiales o de esclavistas...

—Ataques que se producirían precisamente por la existencia de la guarnición—señaló Leyne con el ceño fruncido—. Hasta ahora nos hemos arreglado muy bien solos.

—Si, tan bien que casi se los come el dragón de fuego—Anri Cyras estaba empezando a perder la paciencia; ¿por qué todos los primitivos tenían que ser tan tercos?—. Esta es la oportunidad de sus vidas. Si aceptan nuestro comercio y nuestra seguridad militar, ya no tendrán que preguntarse cuantos de ustedes seguirán vivos a finales de año. ¿De verdad creen que van a poder seguir escondidos eternamente? No es asi.

Relam trató de suavizar el argumento de su Escriba.

—No estamos diciendo que deban entregarnos a sus jóvenes para servir en el ejército o algo así—puntualizó—. Aunque no importaría que alguno se uniese, nos vendría bien el contar con guías nativos. Igualmente, el acceso al pozo y suministros alimenticios para el equipo que estará donde el dragón es una buena oferta...

Hodor Marceau bufó. No había encontrado excusa para negarse a la propuesta de la elfa oscura, la tal Cyras, para mandar un grupo de gente a cosechar los restos del dragón; a los elfos de Kowan el cadáver del dragón de fuego no les servía para nada, pues ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a el. Además, si había que creer sus afirmaciones, que se habían visto respaldadas por la sanadora de la aldea, existía el riesgo de que el cadáver del dragón provocase enfermedades e infecciones al pudrirse (4).

Por su parte, Aila y Leyne no entendían aquello. ¿Por qué aquellos... "dokarvios"... se molestaban en negociar con ellos? Habían matado a un dragón de fuego: era más que obvio que la gente de Kowan no podría hacerles frente sin sufrir terribles bajas.

"_Si quisieran, podrían matarnos a todos y tomar esta aldea por la fuerza, ¿por qué no lo hacen?_" se extrañó la Guardiana albina.

Tenían con ellos a una esclava humana, una maga de Rondel, por lo que el concepto de la esclavitud no les era desconocido; podrían perfectamente cargarlos a todos con cadenas y mandarlos a las minas, o lo que fuese que hacían en el Otro Mundo con sus esclavos. Podrían perfectamente exigirles entregar a jóvenes guerreros como tropas de refuerzo y exploradores, como hacía el Imperio Saderano: en vez de eso, si había entendido bien al líder del grupo, aunque estaban dispuestos a aceptar voluntarios, no pretendían presionar para obtenerlos.

En vez de eso, parecían interesados en comerciar e instalar una base en la zona, pero no en una injerencia más directa en su modo de vida. Leyne intuía que en aquel acuerdo se hallaba algún tipo de trampa, que aquello era simplemente _demasiado bueno_.

Tal vez el que fuesen elfos fuese la clave, comprendió Hodor. Era absurdo suponer que los visitantes no supiesen que el bosque de Kowan pertenecía a la Casa Formal. Por más que los habitantes fuesen ellos. Pero los dokarvios estaban negociando con ellos, como si considerasen que los kowanitas eran los _legítimos_ propietarios de la tierra en la que estaban. Como si la legalidad del Imperio no les importase en absoluto (5).

"_Y probablemente así sea..._" comprendió Leyne con un escalofrío. "No les importa en absoluto lo que pueda pensar el Imperio_. A quienes han matado un dragón de fuego no les importa lo que puedan pensar los simples humanos._"

—¿Qué tipo de comercio quieren?—planteó Hodor.

Aquella vez quien tomó la palabra fue Safia Velayas.

—He podido observar que su artesanía, aunque es admirable, en realidad es muy primitiva—valoró la oficial de logística—. Nos encantaría poder venderles herramientas y técnicas para mejorar el rendimiento de sus cultivos. De ese modo, luego podríamos comprarles su excedente de alimentos para nuestra población.

Los tres elfos kowanitas se miraron entre ellos, reflexionando sobre aquello. Se habían esperado una oferta bastante peor, como exigirles pagar en oro o algo parecido. O que vendiesen a su propia gente como esclavos.

—No tenemos dinero, somos una comunidad muy pobre—señaló Aila—. Nunca hemos necesitado dinero. ¿De verdad nos van a cambiar herramientas por alimentos?

—¿Por qué no? El dinero no te lo puedes comer—recordó Arsayos—. Las herramientas tampoco. Pero pueden serviros para poder comer más y mejor.

Los líderes de Kowan conversaron entre ellos. Ni Tuka ni Lelei se atrevieron a decir nada, ambas conscientes de cuanto se jugaban en aquella reunión.

—Estamos de acuerdo con el comercio, pero no con vender la tierra—dijo Hodor—. Es todo lo que tenemos. Si la vendemos, no nos quedará nada.

Anri Cyras decidió probar otro enfoque.

—Entiendo que no quieran vender sus tierras. Y no tienen por qué hacerlo. En realidad estamos dispuestos a conformarnos con el derecho de uso. Por el que, si es necesario, estaríamos dispuestos a pagar—planteó—. Lelei, dame la caja.

—¿Eh? Ah, si—Lelei se giró y recogió una caja que Anri había traído con ella y dejado a los pies de su silla. Resoplando por el peso, la alzó del suelo y la puso en la mesa ante la elfa oscura, que la abrió de inmediato.

Hodor arqueó las cejas. Había esperado una contestación tipo "_En ese caso, hablaremos con el verdadero propietario, el Conde Formal_" o que simplemente sacasen sus armas. ¡No que se ofreciesen a pagarle alquiler!

Por supuesto, pensó Relam. Una de las funciones de los Escribas era precisamente la de hacer negocios entre los nativos y las tropas. Esto incluía desde comprar provisiones extra, hasta contratar guías y mercenarios auxiliares, a criterio del capitán del grupo. De ahí que algunos Escribas militares, como Anri, llevasen con ellos aquella caja repleta de muestras de dinero tanto local como dokarvio.

—Tenemos dinero, pero si nuestro dinero no les gusta, tenemos moneda de aquí. O por lo menos, objetos que por mi investigación he deducido que son valiosos.

Una de las bolsitas contenía monedas redondas de plata, del tipo que empleaba el Imperio Saderano: la segunda, en cambio, estaba repleta de escamas de dragón.

—Creo que estas escamas son bastante valiosas—planteó Anri Cyras poniendo una sobre la mesa—Aquí tengo doce. ¿Bastarán para comprar el derecho a usar la tierra?

Los elfos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos; Hodor, Aila y Leyne se pusieron a hablar entre ellos apresuradamente, con lo que parecía tono preocupado.

—¿Se puede saber que has hecho ahora?—preguntó Arsayos por lo bajo.

—¿Y yo que se? Creía que era una buena idea; los nobles llevaban armaduras hechas de escamas de dragón. Solamente los nobles. Los Escribas teorizamos que eso era una señal de que eran valiosas—replicó ella—. Además, no es como si tuviesemos escasez de escamas. Debemos tener como un millón de esas escamas...

Un ruido les interrumpió. Los elfos se alzaron y comprobaron sorprendidos que Lelei había dejado caer su bastón, mirando a Cyras con incredulidad.

—U-u-u-un m-m-m-millón d-d-d-de...

—Bueno, en realidad puede que sean más—rectificó la Escriba sacando pecho, contenta por haber impresionado a alguien—. Cada dragón tiene al menos dos mil escamas, que si son multiplicadas por el hecho de que eliminamos al menos entre medio centenar y un millar de dragones en las batallas de Alnus...

—Lelei, ¿qué ocurre?—quiso saber Safia.

Pero Lelei no estaba escuchando, sino que estaba haciendo cálculos rápidos. Un denario de plata era suficiente para que una persona comiese bien durante cinco días. Una sola escama de dragón podía valer entre 20 y 25 (6) denarios según su estado de conservación. Incluso pagando el precio más bajo por ellas, eso supondría que los dokarvios contaban con al menos 20 millones de denarios en escamas de dragón. Lo cual significaba...

—Ocurre que ahora mismo sois asquerosamente ricos—concluyó alguien con tono muy sarcástico y hasta alegre desde la puerta de la cabaña.

Todos se giraron, preguntándose quién había dicho eso.

—E-e-e-es...—se asombró Hodor al reconocer a quien estaba en la puerta.

* * *

Mientras en Kowan la reunión se veía cortada, en Italica la reunión para discutir sobre lo que hacer con la nueva información de que disponían también fue interrumpida. En esta ocasión, por la entrada de la criada humana, Mimosa.

—¡Problemas! ¡Tenemos problemas muy serios!—anunció a gritos, antes de jadear.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—Incluso alguien tan informal como Pina se estaba empezando a hartar de la aparente falta de respeto a su estátus que había en aquella ciudad. ¡Era la 3ª Princesa, por los dioses! ¡Se suponía que debían mostrar un poco más de respeto!

—¡Su Alteza, perdón, pero ha llegado un informe de la puerta este! ¡Hay bandidos en la zona!—anunció Mimosa.

Pina arqueó las cejas.

—¿Bandidos?

—¡Así es! ¡Hemos contado unos doscientos bandidos! ¡Se están agrupando en torno a la puerta este!—informó la criada—¡Por el equipo que llevan, parece que son los restos del Ejército Aliado!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—se enfureció Gray al oír aquello—¡¿Esos asquerosos cobardes pretenden añadir la traición y el bandidaje a la cobardía y la deserción?!

—¿Has dicho doscientos bandidos?—se extrañó Pina, pero por lo bajo del número; los primeros informes hablaban de que por la zona había entre seiscientos y mil bandidos—Creía que por la zona había muchos más... ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto?

—No lo se, pero es casi mejor que no estén aquí—afirmó Grey—. Ya nos va a costar mucho trabajo contener a doscientos bandidos con la poca dotación que tenemos. Si llegan a ser seiscientos, no tendríamos posibilidades.

Pina tragó saliva, incrédula.

—Si queríais una batalla, princesa, la vamos a tener...

* * *

_**Centro de Información de Combate.**_

_**Base de Alnus.**_

—¿Bandidos?—se extrañó Narya Elasyas.

—Así es—confirmó el oficial de comunicaciones.

—Y nos hemos enterado de eso porque...

—Las tropas que derribaron a Amos—explicó el oficial Garr Kelyos8—. Trabajamos en la teoría de que llevaron el casco a la sala donde estaban celebrando la reunión de estrategia, probablemente para enseñárselo al jefe local, sin molestarse en apagarlo.

—Lo más probable, considerando el nivel tecnológico que han demostrado hasta el momento, es que ni siquiera se les ocurriese que el casco puede transmitir voz a distancia—explicó la oficial Escriba—. No hablemos de desconectarlo.

—¿Entonces tenemos ojos y oídos en el cuartel general de Italica?

—Solo oídos. Y para eso dependemos de que digan algo interesante en un radio de diez metros en torno al casco. Si deciden guardarlo en una armería, o tirarlo a la basura, o lo que sea que hagan con los despojos de guerra, no nos enteraremos de nada.

* * *

No tardó en convocarse una nueva reunión de estrategia.

—Creía que la Caballería Aérea se estaba encargando de pulverizar a los bandidos—se mofó Goryos sentándose en su asiento.

—Y así era—explicó Lanyas—. Pero hay un grupo que me estaba causando especiales problemas. Lo puse en mi informe en T+12, que supongo usted ignoró, General.

—¿Habla del grupo con la maga de aire?—quiso saber la Gal-Gashar.

—Los mismos. Pensaba enviar a la Segunda Ala de Combate a por ellos, pero estaban agotados tras tener que pelear contra el dragón de fuego.

Narya Elasyas asintió. Conocía aquella situación; la Tercera Ala de Exterminio, otra de las alas de combate de la Caballería Aérea, se estaba encargando de erradicar a los bandidos y a los grupos de tierra quemada que había en los alrededores de Alnus.

Hasta el momento, solamente un grupo se les había resistido; una fuerza que en su origen era de treinta desertores del Ejército Aliado, pero actualmente constaba de unos doscientos bandidos, a los que la Tercera Ala de Exterminio no había podido eliminar porque en sus filas había un mago capaz de desatar fuertes vientos y turbulencias que afectaban a los dragones, haciendo que chocasen entre ellos o no pudiesen atacar.

Lanyas había preparado la Segunda Ala de Combate para acabar con ellos, pero justo había surgido la emergencia del dragón de fuego, que les había forzado a reasignar a toda la Segunda Ala a aquella misión y por tanto aplazar el exterminio de bandidos...

Tiempo que los bandidos habían aprovechado para llegar a Itar-Birtu.

—¿Dónde tenemos al ejército principal?

—En estos instantes se hallan en Coda, preparándose para la marcha hacia Italica. Había planificado un avance tranquilo, para estar frente a las murallas a las 04:00 de T+15 a T+16. Pero si lo ordena, podemos pedirles que se movilicen rápidamente; en ese caso, estarían en Italica a media mañana del día T+14—informó Goryos—. Aparte de eso, actualmente, el 3º de Reconocimiento, la unidad más cercana, está hablando con la gente de Kowan por si podemos establecer una base de retaguardia en la zona. Los Escribas han pedido también poder establecer una base avanzada allí. Quieren estudiar el dragón de fuego más de cerca... por si hay más.

—¿Qué hay de las demás unidades?

—El 4º de Reconocimiento afirma haberse encontrado con un mar, o al menos una gran extensión de agua salada, donde los mapas lo señalaban. Están siguiendo la costa hacia el sur, pero no han informado de nada más que pequeñas aldeas de pescadores. El 2º fue al suroeste y por allí parece que solo hay tierras de cultivo y ciudades menores. Nada que sea especialmente peligroso... Lo más interesante es el informe del 1º.

—¿Qué dicen los del 1º?

—Afirman haber oído acerca de la existencia de una ciudad de magos, un sitio llamado Rondel o algo así. Se han desviado hacia el norte para investigar.

La Gal-Gashar bufó. Ojalá la gente de Reconocimiento no tuviera esa molesta tendencia a hacer lo que les daba la real gana. Por otra parte, de otra manera posiblemente no se habrían enterado de la existencia del dragón de fuego, o de la aldea de los elfos de Kowan. O de esa ciudad, Rondel.

—Bueno. La pregunta está clara. Podríamos lanzar a nuestras fuerzas sobre Italica ahora mismo. Pero lo que es más importante, ¿debemos hacerlo?

* * *

_**Otro capítulo que acaba y un poco menos intenso que el anterior. Pina sigue a lo suyo en Italica, convencida de que ha obtenido una gran victoria, pero eso rápidamente se le amarga. Por su parte, los bandidos intentan atacar, pero son muchos menos que antes, y el 3º de Reconocimiento ni siquiera está en Italica...**_

_**Las mariposas empiezan a aletear y solo la Diosa sabe donde aterrizarán.**_

_**Saludos a los lectores y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo también.**_

* * *

1 El Tribunal Imperial es una adición personal debido a la naturaleza del Imperio Saderano, sobre todo por su base en el Imperio Romano. Pese a que el concepto de juzgar como criminal de guerra al lider de una nación derrotada no aparecería hasta los juicios de Noremberg en 1945. la práctica de llevar a los líderes enemigos a Roma para pasearlos en triunfo cargados de cadenas, y posteriormente ejecutarlos, era común ya en tiempos de la República. Siendo Roma, y por extensión Sadera, una nación amante de la ley y el orden, me pareció que un desarrollo lógico sería organizar un juicio con condena a muerte de líderes de naciones derrotadas, como añadido al triunfo y forma de humillar e infamar aún más a dichos líderes.

2 Conocido en la Tierra por ser el autor de _Factorum ac dictorum memorabilium libri IX_, traducido en español de forma más simplificada como "Hechos y Dichos Memorables", donde habla de las costumbres y eventos recientes de la historia romana en torno al año 30 DC, fecha en la que se calcula fue escrito.

3 El diseño de base del revólver de Amos es un Revólver Webley MKVI, que en la Tierra fue adoptado entre 1915 y 1963 como arma personal de las fuerzas armadas británicas, tanto policiales como militares. Hasta tan tarde como 1973 era común que la policía armada británica, así como las de Hong Kong y Singapur, empleasen Webleys MKVI sobrantes.

4 En la historia original el JSDF no tuvo ese problema porque el cadáver del dragón no estaba cerca de una zona habitada, como es el caso aquí. Aunque lo más probable es que el autor olvidase ese detalle.

5 En la historia original no se aclara este asunto, por lo que no se que pensaba el autor al respecto. Pero me cuesta bastante creer que el Imperio Saderano esclavizase a elfos, conejitas guerreras, y otras especies y al mismo tiempo les reconociese derechos de propiedad sobre sus tierras. Especialmente en casos en que dichas tierras son un enclave _dentro_ del Imperio. Lo más lógico es que, aunque el bosque Kowan esté _de facto_ habitado y controlado por los elfos de Kowan, según la legislación saderana _de iure_ pertenezca al feudo más cercano. En este caso, la Casa Formal. Los dokarvios, naturalmente, ignorarán estos detalles y preferirán negociar antes con los residentes elfos que con el teórico propietario bajo la ley saderana.

6 No he tenido otra opción que redondear los valores de manera completamente arbitraria a 25 denarios por una escama de dragón normal, y 1 Suwani por una escama de dragón antiguo, ambas en perfecto estado, debido a la inconsistencia de los valores según la fuente consultada.

Resulta que, según el manga, una escama de dragón vale entre 13 y 17 denarios. Por su parte, la wiki de GATE lo sube a entre 30 y 70 denarios (esto parece haber salido de la novela ligera), o 10 Suwani, según el tipo de dragón. Como para complicarlo más, en el anime (episodio 6, primera temporada), por 200 escamas de dragón, sin que se nos facilite un precio por unidad, el comerciante de Italica ofrece a Lelei un precio de 200 Sinku y/o 4000 denarios (no conseguí determinar si eran 200 sinku Y 4000 denarios, o si los 200 sinku equivalían a 4000 denarios).

Con semejante panorama, he optado por armonizar ambas fuentes adoptando un valor intermedio entre 17 y 30, como es 25.

* * *

_**Alberto:**_

_**Bueno, lo de Italica tengo algunas ideas de cómo tratarlo pero probablemente sea algo diferente al canon, o al menos eso voy a intentar.**_

_**Para empezar, como has visto, el 3º de Reconocimiento ni siquiera está en Italica en el momento del ataque, aunque es cierto que los dokarvios se han enterado de otra manera. Pero, a primera vista, tampoco tienen incentivos para intervenir; no hay tropas suyas comprometidas o pidiendo refuerzos. Y en principio parece que negociar con los elfos de Kowan es más importante...**_

_**Como has podido ver, los elfos de Kowan no saben que pensar, pero porque sospechan que hay alguna intención oculta posiblemente maligna detrás, no porque den por supuesta la bondad de los dokarvios.**_

* * *

_**K'Zer:**_

_**Primero, son dokarvios. DOKarvios, no Dorkavios. Esa palabra me recuerda demasiado a una serie malísima que tuve la desgracia de sufrir en TV abierta... bueno, da igual. **_

_**Como dije, no se trataba de que fuese algo unilateral. La brecha tecnológica no es tan grande como para que los saderanos tengan que limitarse a mirar cómo los matan, como pasaba con el JSDF. Pueden herir, o incluso matar, a los dokarvios, y lo harán sin dudar.**_

_**Aunque es cierto que contra un ejército es más complicado, pues a mayor número de tropas implica mayor y mejor calidad de armamentos XD.**_

_**De hecho, como he tratado de mostrar en este y anteriores capítulos, pese a sus muy cuidadosos planes, en algunas ocasiones los dokarvios se han visto superados por las circunstancias y forzados a improvisar con lo que tenían a mano en ese momento. O que un enemigo lograba una ventaja. Y en todo caso, no lo han logrado sin bajas o heridos.**_

_**Intenté equilibrar como pude el límite entre planificar metódica y cuidadosamente antes de actuar, y que no pareciese que son unos arrogantes engreídos que simplemente lo tenían todo previsto, sin importar lo improbable que fuese que sucediese.**_

_**Realmente, no tuve más remedio que tirar de la Caballería Aérea para la tarea de matar al dragón. El equipo del protagonista en esta ocasión eran básicamente doce soldados, una maga, y un tanque. Con eso no derrotas a un dragón de fuego que prácticamente es un acorazado volador ni de broma, no importa como lo plantees.**_

_**En realidad, ni siquiera se plantearon la posibilidad de plantarle cara, sino simplemente salir por patas en cuanto les pareciese que el dragón miraba en su dirección. ¿Queda como algo cobarde? Creo que más que cobarde es sensato.**_

_**En realidad para la Segunda Ala de Combate me basé más en los escuadrones de la 2ª Guerra Mundial, los aviones bombarderos Dauntless y torpederos Avenger, en los que iban un piloto y un artillero de cola y caían sobre las flotas japonesas.**_

_**Y supongo que hicede forma poco clara el timing de la batalla, pero la idea era que no todo ocurría de manera inmediata, sino que se prolongaba en el tiempo, lo cual pretendía reflejar saltando de una escena a otra. Aunque es cierto que la distancia en realidad no es tanta: la Segunda Ala de combate solo tenía que volar hasta Kowan, que me pareció que, según el mapa, como mucho estaría a 100-150 kilómetros de Alnus.**_

_**Un avión SBD Dauntless puede cubrir esa distancia en unos 20-30 minutos, puede que incluso menos.**_

_**Por el mismo motivo, mandar a este combate un grupo numeroso era una necesidad. Enviar solo dos dragones era un suicidio. El dragón de fuego aparentemente era capaz de seguir en vuelo a un F-5, que vuela a 1800 kilómetros por hora, como se vio en el manga y el anime, por lo que era necesario que, o bien los dragones de la Caballería Aérea fuesen más veloces, o que hubiese múltiples objetivos que le confundieran y no supiese a cual de ellos atacar primero.**_

_**Pienso tratar más adelante el asunto del "tiempo para follar" (me mata como lo expresas XDDDD), pero esencialmente es lo que dijo Tinia Varyas; no tienen tantos problemas en ese sentido como los humanos o los japoneses del JSDF. Admito que esto fue porque me hartó el tema de los elfos de estilo tolkeniano que siempre se comportan como si se creyesen por encima de las "vulgares necesidades mundanas".**_

_**Lo único que puedo decir de los Paladines de momento es que explícitamente Elasyas ha mencionado que son "Paladinas", en femenino. Y lo que digo sobre la posibilidad de un combate con Rory también se puede aplicar a la aldea de Tuka: Cómo sea la relación entre ambos dependerá de lo que hagan ambas partes.**_

_**Es que enviar un montón de recursos militares de primeras a un mundo del que no sabes nada es peligroso. No se si te habrás fijado, pero hace dos o tres capítulos mencioné que en una campaña previa tuvieron que pelear batallas de blindados porque el enemigo logró capturar uno de los G-Hapals y replicarlo. Además, en principio parecía que el Imperio Saderano no contaba con algo como el dragón de fuego, y que por tanto el equipo pesado era innecesario. No envías un B-52 cargadito de bombas suficientes para arrasar una ciudad a lanzar un ataque que puedes hacer con un MQ-9 Reaper Drone. **_

_**La verdad es que de momento no tengo claro que papel tendrán Yao y su tribu, pero si que tengo claro que intervienen en capítulos futuros (tengo un par de ideas al respecto, que pronto desarrollaré). Tengo curiosidad por saber que te hace suponer que les daré un papel más relevante, aunque si que es cierto que su arco pareció más un medio para que el JSDF pudiese terminar la tarea de matar al dragón de fuego que otra cosa...**_

_**Wow, debo decir que me siento muy halagado y algo orgulloso porque digas que me usas como guía para saber como escribir XD. Solo puedo decir que menos mal que no me conociste cuando aún no me molestaba en poner las tildes... La mayoría de las historias que tengo escritas aquí en realidad las tengo abandonadas desde hace un año o dos y la verdad es que parece que tampoco tuvieron mucho éxito, no se por qué.**_

_**Sobre el género ISOT, yo también he intentado alguna versión, aunque no avancé demasiado; esencialmente lo que hacía era enviar países al pasado, no a otro mundo.**_

_**Aunque el concepto me gustó, no me terminan de convencer las historias que he leído sobre el género porque:**_

_**-Normalmente se trata de enviar a un país a un tiempo lo bastante lejano para que automáticamente el país enviado se convierta en la superpotencia cultural, tecnológica y militar del planeta por el puro efecto del retraso comparativo de todos los demás.**_

_**-O bien el país ISOTado es desesperantemente pasivo y no se decide a intervenir por si el cambio en la historia impide que puedan regresar a su presente...**_

_**-O por el contrario, y esto es más habitual en autores anglosajones, la gente del país o región ISOTada (habitualmente se trata de una parte de Estados Unidos) decide que, como son moralmente superiores, van a intentar forzar al resto del mundo a aceptar sus puntos de vista socioculturales, aunque eso signifique entrar en guerra contra todo el resto de la Tierra en una especie de cruzada moral.**_

_**Digamos que parece que no hay un término razonablemente intermedio entre "Pasar de todo lo que pasa fuera de nuestro país" y "Empezar una serie de cruzadas imperialistas para forzar a todo el planeta a convertirse en copias en pequeño de Estados Unidos."**_

_**Sobre lo del Reddit, que merece un apartado aparte y por eso lo puse al final, aunque no era el orden en que lo escribiste:**_

_**Yo personalmente cogería con pinzas la información del Reddit, en especial la del americano, porque no es la primera vez que veo a ultranacionalistas estadounidenses que acusan de propaganda militarista y derechista, a autores y animes japoneses, muy a menudo sin ningún motivo legítimo para ello. Esto normalmente es por la única razón de que les jode que en Japón se hagan historias en las que el Ejército de los Estados Unidos no aparezca para salvar el día, ostente el protagonismo absoluto, o no sean el Campeón del Bien, que es a lo que estan habituados a ver en el cine yanqui. Para llegar a esta conclusión me baso en que las principales quejas son relativas a la representación que se hace de Estados Unidos, o a la falta de protagonismo de Estados Unidos.**_

_**En realidad, esta es una de las principales razones por las que he acabado concluyendo que en Estados Unidos no existe fandom de anime, sino puro y simple hatedom: es muy molesto ver ese terco empeño en ver propaganda derechista y ataques encubiertos contra su país en prácticamente cada anime que ven. Así como en ir pasando información de ese tipo, que nadie sabe de donde ha salido ni quien la difunde, pero que todos la dan por buena solo porque confirma sus propios prejuicios antijaponeses.**_

_**Recuerdo que llegaron a llamar a un boicot mundial contra Code Geass porque a alguien en Reddit se le ocurrió que esta serie era ofensiva y atentaba contra Estados Unidos por los siguientes dos motivos:**_

_**1) ¿Cómo se atreven esos japos a ponerse a si mismos como una nación oprimida, cuando historicamente han sido nación opresora? (Que Estados Unidos nos haya obsequiado con ejemplos particularmente estúpidos de "Nuestra gran nación ha sido invadida y ocupada por un poder extranjero", como esa película absurda donde ¡Corea del Norte! logra invadir Estados Unidos, les da igual.)**_

_**2) El Sacro Imperio de Britannia y sus intentos de dominar el mundo obviamente son un ataque apenas velado a la política exterior de los Estados Unidos.**_

_**Volviendo a GATE, este ha sido uno de los animes que más furiosamente han sido atacados bajo esta acusación infundada, no solo en Reddit, sino en otros medios.**_

_**Como puedes apreciar en esta misma página, todos o al menos la gran mayoría de los intentos hechos por autores estadounidenses de lo que llaman "arreglar las tonterías de extrema derecha de la historia original"... consisten básicamente en que los Estados Unidos le fuercen la mano a Japón, sea retorciendo al máximo el Tratado Nipo-Americano para esencialmente forzar a Japón a aceptar una "ayuda" estadounidense que nunca fue solicitada en primer lugar, recurriendo a presión diplomática o bajo amenaza de intervención militar directa, esencialmente siendo 10.000 veces peores que cualquier cosa que hagta Dirrel en la historia original...**_

_**...todo esto para que Japón "consienta" que Estados Unidos despliegue una fuerza expedicionaria en Falmart. Fuerza que asumiría el mando militar total de la misión, así como la dirección de las negociaciones, reparte leña a los saderanos, y esencialmente reduciendo a los japoneses a la irrelevancia. Normalmente esto se traduce en que los japoneses acaban ocupando el mismo papel que las demás naciones en Stargate, que solo estaban ahí para ser visibles ante las cámaras y que no pareciese tan descarado que la historia giraba en torno a los Estados Unidos pateando culos saderanos simplemente porque nadie más está en condiciones de detenerlos.**_

_**O lo que es peor, los lugareños **__**ni siquiera quieren detener a los estadounidenses**__**, pues de repente todo el mundo, hasta e incluyendo a los japoneses, deciden que admiran muchísimo más a los Estados Unidos de América de lo que ya adoraban a los nipones, así como que cualquier barbaridad que perpetre Estados Unidos (hasta e incluyendo el uso de armas de destrucción masiva) es justa, necesaria y proporcionada.**_

_**Por favor, en Little Green Men (vi que la tienes en tus favoritas) la admiración de Kuribayashi por los rusos tiene sentido, pero porque considera que encajan mucho más que Itami en su idea previa de "Cómo debe ser un soldado", no porque de repente haya decidido que Japón es horrible frente a Rusia.**_

_**Otro ejemplo que también saqué de Reddit fue una larguísima "lista de los errores que cometería el JSDF en el otro mundo"... que más bien parecía una "lista de los errores perpetrados por los soldados de los Estados Unidos de América en Afganistán e Irak en el mundo real", y que esencialmente requeriría que los soldados desplegados en Falmart fuesen todos y cada uno de ellos psicópatas de gatillo fácil directamente sacados del manicomio, solo para que el 10% de la lista llegase a cumplirse.**_

_**Lo más parecido que estoy dispuesto a considerar que tenga cierto grado de veracidad es a la parte de que el autor haya sido un exmiembro del JSDF (si aplicamos la lógica de "exmiembro del ejército = militante de extrema derecha", que es la acusación más habitual, obtenemos que los Estados Unidos están plagaditos de exsoldados, por tanto, militantes de extrema derecha), así como a la parte de que la JSDF puede haber usado la estética e imágenes de GATE como medio para incentivar el conseguir nuevos reclutas, porque es algo relativamente habitual. Recuerdo un video de alistamiento del Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos que era de cómo ser Marine posibilitaba que hagas cosas como pelearte contra un dragón (he tratado de buscarlo y me lleva a una versión de 1987, pero estoy seguro de que había una versión moderna). O ese ridículo vídeo de la Armada Española empleando Pokemons...**_

_**Esto no quita que realmente haya capítulos en GATE que sean particularmente tontos, como el de Hakone, o que es muy difícil de creer que la adoración hacia los japoneses se produzca de una manera tan rápida como se presenta en la historia original.**_

_**Esperaba que esto fuese cambiado, pero lo que veo es que la gente que tanto critica lo único que hacen es cambiar el objeto de dicha adoración de Japón a los Estados Unidos, lo cual me hace pensar que, en realidad, no es la adoración en si lo que les molesta, sino que esa adoración no se dirija hacia el país "correcto".**_

_**Espero no haberte aburrido con esta contestación casi tan larga como el propio capítulo, pero sentía la necesidad de decir todo esto en respuesta a tu comentario. La próxima vez intentaré que haya más capítulo XDDD.**_

_**Un saludo.**_


End file.
